Following My Heart
by LatimerBaka
Summary: Who knew a trip to a Grand Hotel in Hokkaido could be so troublesome? Either way, Yoh and his little gang are going to learn what troubles being together 24/7 cause...
1. Chapter 1 Five Star Hotel

**Shaman King**  
_**Following My Heart**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…what's her age (or he?)**

**Chapter One: We're Going To A Five Star Hotel…Uh Oh**

It was just another pleasant and sunny day. Birds were chirping, Amidamaru was randomly floating and Yoh was being a lazy arse. Ah…nothing new there. The Asakura was in deep thought which was very unusual for him. To him thinking was like comparing him to not being an orange lover and that was impossible. Though, oranges were second on his list when it came to most precious things. There was the number one thing on his list, soaring above his…unique love of oranges (1 guess what) and that was…

"Anna-sama!" Amidamaru yelled. Yoh frowned slightly. Did his guardian spirit read his mind? And it was Anna or Anna-chan which he would never say otherwise she may take away his oranges…or leave him. He proceeded to look at the mortification and horror evident on Amidamaru's face, which was directly pointed at Yoh. He looked up and met a beautiful sight…well…beautiful and oh so pissed off, with a twitching eyebrow and pulsating vein Kyouyama Anna. Yoh sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Ohayo, Anna…" The blonde haired itako smiled a false sweet smile making Yoh's heart race, not by the factor he knew this led to impending doom, but she looked very…alluring to him.

"Ohayo Yoh-kun!" She replied in a sarcastically cheery voice, "Guess what?"

"Uh…ah…what?" He asked absentmindedly, Amidamaru shaking his head in exasperation. Honestly…this happened _every time._

"I'll give you," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "a _present_ if you don't get off your lazy rear end and do some laps." Either Anna was being unbelievably cruel or she forgot that even with the 'I'll-commit-homicide' tone in her voice her clueless fiancé would get the wrong idea. This was what usually happened…

Heat flooded Yoh's cheeks at the mention of present and Anna arched an eyebrow, perplexed why his face had gone red and Amidamaru sighed leaving the lover boy and Anna alone, in case she decided to lasso her beads around him again and make him go shopping with her….again.

Anna rolled her eyes as Yoh gulped, the blush deepening. Really, what was the Asakura thinking? He really needed to sort out his problems in therapy. Yeah…'I can't tell when my fiancé is gonna kill me even though in her voice it's really obvious to everyone but I thought she was actually gonna give me something nice.' The physiatrist would boot him out saying he didn't want his fiancé murdering him as Yoh had spent money going to him. Of course, none of the Shaman King characters like therapy…anyways…

Yoh was expecting a kiss but was utterly bemused at why she would give him one when he was slacking off. Wait…hold up… did she love him? Yoh's eyes widened as Anna, now impatient, began to approach Yoh. He automatically stood up, blushing beet red and upon seeing his blush, Anna found herself with a slight red underlining. She inwardly cursed and hid the blush before Yoh detected it.

'_Dammit, maybe Hao was right,'_ She thought, _'I do watch too many soap operas.' _Yoh grinned nervously and leaned forward as Anna had stopped right in front of him, lost and angry upon discovering Yoh's perverted other half was right and it was linked to her. When she snapped back into reality, she was a little shocked to find Yoh's face a mere few centimetres away from hers and he was still nearing. Too close for comfort Asakura Yoh, much too close. Anna immediately yelped and upon her feminine reactions kicked Yoh in the…place.

"He…hentai!" She hollered, blushing furiously, before whirling around and storming off. Yoh stared at her as she walked off and lowered his head in despair. He really thought she was going to kiss him. Sadness flashed through his hazel eyes, but he sighed, shrugged and prayed he'd one day find the courage to tell her…without winding up in a situation where his groin would be aching for many weeks to come.

Ren angrily scratched his head in frustration. He had done something else to annoy Pirika, though couldn't figure out what it was. He had even swallowed his pride and done something to apologize…not because he particularly wanted to…but because HoroHoro begged and wailed. Apparently having a little pissed off sister on her menstruation period treating you as her punching bag because you're her 'oni-chan' wasn't very appealing and Ren, feeling rather sympathetic for the male Ainu agreed to apologize for what he didn't do.

It was simple really. He'd import some really fancy clothes from China and give them to her, but then Jun had to say hand made things were the best way, so, Ren, not one to back out of challenges, laughed like a mad doctor, declaring he would make Pirika the best dress in the world. The problem was Ren's rich family had maids to everything, so, except being prideful, fighting and having the point on his head lengthen; Ren didn't know what too do.

So, he'd gotten into a fuss but wouldn't admit he needed help and then eventually gave in and wanted to secretly get some pointers, so he had slipped into Pirika's room to see what kind of clothes design she liked for a start. He'd started rummaging through her drawers and had picked up her unmentionables. This, being a foreign object to the boy, led him studying it and trying to come to a conclusion to what it was. He had come up on one conclusion though during the process; foreign objects were dangerous.

Pirika, very moody had stomped into her room, only to see Ren inspecting and holding up an article of clothing with straps…which of course belonged to the female Ainu. She had blushed out of anger and embarrassment but had let out such a powerful yell Ren was deafened for ages. Then, the Chinese man turned to see Pirika there, eyes blazing with fury and he was puzzled to why she was glaring at him. Then, he exchanged glances between the material in his hands and girl and smirked, assuming the girl didn't want him to pull of an apology stunt and get great ideas for her dress he was so painstakingly making.

Pirika however totally misinterpreted his smirk for…_something else_ which was signalling Ren was a hentai and she had screamed again and flung him out of her room. Ren, thinking it was a game, had smirked again and approached her arms out stretched to throw her at something with the fabric dangling of the point on his head and Pirika had screamed her head off, causing Anna to press mute on the controller and storm up stairs, very ticked her soap opera viewing was being disturbed.

She had appeared at the doorway to see Ren with a smirk nearing a scared Pirika. Guessing why she had been screaming Anna stared wide eyed and then remembered Ren was trying to molest Pirika. She had grabbed the unsuspecting Chinese man by the collar and he had slightly turned his head to see Anna glaring icily and menacing at him. Upon seeing Anna, Pirika let out a sigh of relief and jumped in front of Ren triumphantly, exclaiming 'girl power' or what not. Anna had made sure to also give Ren a souvenir from his little adventure while also sending him packing by effortlessly flinging him over the stair banister; a lovely red imprint of a hand on both cheeks. Well, he was very scary at that moment and Pirika was laughing her head off. Ren had rushed for shelter when Anna had come back down the stairs to resume watching her soaps.

He was now in a huff and Pirika was giggling away in secret but then halting and looking away angrily whenever his yellow eyes turned to her. Anna's black eyes also seemed to observe him and also sent him the piercing 'you-try-that-again-AND-disturb-my-opera-viewing-again-you'd-wish-you-were-comitting-suicide' look, sending shivers down his spine. He thought he had grasped the concept of girls, but these two had only confused him more.

'_Women.' _He uttered in his mind. Anna turned the TV off and stood up abruptly, whipping her head around to Ren. She was still edgy about what had transpired earlier and had used her Reishi (soul sight) which had randomly come back after the 'Yoh' event but she could control it and glowered.

"Women huh?" She hissed, frightening the Tao out of his mind. He searched for cover but everyone was standing behind Anna, grinning at him stupidly, Pirika sniggering again. Anna walked over to the paralyzed Ren and raised her left hand. Ooh…she was right handed, but many would say that her 'legendary left' (phantom left) would leave the burning pain a lot longer than her right.

HoroHoro was very bored. Pirika was fussing with Anna over how to destroy Ren if he tried 'it' again and Anna was obviously not paying attention and was eating rice crackers, watching her soaps. Yoh was just not there, Ren was ominous, Chocolove was in his 'joke' mood, far away from Ren of course and Jun was blabbering on about something to Ryu, who was drooling over a naughty magazine. Lyserg was being eyed by Marco and Jeanne was asleep. Faust and Eliza were off somewhere doing god knows what and Hao was…Hao. He groaned, but then blinked upon noticing a mass of pink hair come into view.

There she was, the shy girl who had a crush on Yoh. Tamao was making cookies of her own accord with a pink apron tight around her body. HoroHoro mused over how adorable and innocent she appeared and decided he'd get entertainment helping the prophetess out.

Tamao didn't realise someone was gazing over her shoulder and continued humming and creating the cookies, watching the dough carefully. She paused when she felt a head on her shoulder and blushing, turned to see who it was. It was shocking to see HoroHoro there and when it dawned on him he had been noticed, he gave her a lopsided grin, making her blush in a feverent way.

"Ah, Horo-kun, may I…help you?" She stuttered politely. The male Ainu scratched his blue hair and remotely shrugged, removing his head from her shoulder and making his way to her side.

"In other words Tamao, may I help you?" Tamao bowed her head blushing, but the unaware Ainu didn't take note of it and before she said yes or no had already put on a purple apron. Tamao smiled lightly, thinking HoroHoro helping with the cooking instead of eating it in one gulp was odd.

"Ok then Horo-kun, the oven houses the dough and it needs to be there for another five minutes, hai?"

"Got it!" He replied cheerily, grinning, "Tamao, why not take a break?" The girl seemed fascinated and found herself staring randomly at the ceiling and HoroHoro found himself watching her, mesmerised. When she turned back to him he flashed her a grin and she shook her head.

"No…I want to do it with you Horo-kun."

"Oh." He said simply, a slight red underlining appearing on his face. They exchanged smiles and HoroHoro began to poke at things while Tamao brought out a plate. "Tam, do I turn the heat up to max?" Tamao was too busy thinking about Yoh's reaction to her baking cookies in day dream land and replied dreamily:

"Yes." Then her forehead creased when she thought again of how Yoh would just compliment and eat. His heart had already been captured by Anna, and the itako visibly held feelings for him and though it depressed Tamao, she was happy Yoh loved someone and that Anna was finally loved and loved someone. But then it came to her they hadn't exactly clicked but Yoh had seriously been thinking about telling Anna his feelings. She had seen the immediate adoration fill Yoh's eyes when he first laid them on Anna. Love at first sight. She smiled solemnly and closed her eyes, placing her hand to her cheek.

Tamao's eyes then snapped open upon realising the absurdness of HoroHoro's question and that she had given him affirmation to do it. "Wait! Horo-kun!" She turned around and nearly choked when she saw Horo staring wide eyed at a black substance on a plate. Burnt dough. He whirled and saw her utterly doubtful expression, turned back to the dough and his eyes widened again, but this time…

"Tam! I…" The pink haired girl ducked her head, turned and ran. He felt his heart rip in two when tear drops leading to the route she had gone along stained the floor. He placed the burnt dough on the side and then heard movement in the other room. He was dumb founded to see Anna march in glowering at him. "Oh…" Was he managed to say.

"You bloody jerk! You made Tamao cry!" She raged cracking her knuckles together. Pirika came shuffling into the kitchen, staring hard and in a very disappointed way at her brother.

"Oni-chan. How could you?" She reprimanded him. Before he could say anything in his defence, Anna had lifted him up and had thrown him into the nearest closet, closing the door and locking it, despite HoroHoro's protests. All the Ainu heard was Anna walking off and Pirika burst into hysterics, following after Anna.

Once Anna had let HoroHoro out of the closet everyone with the exception of Yoh was sitting on the floor, eagerly awaiting Manta's news, but he had deigned and said Yoh needed to be there. Then, the Asakura did finally appear, Amidamaru beside him and an unusual determination about him on his hardened face, but his eyes fell upon Anna, who blushing turned away, murmuring under her breath, earning speculative looks from the surrounding people.

"Anna!" He declared strongly, "I am going to tell you whether you like it or not how I feel…" He paused and finally noticed everyone else was in the room gawking at him, Anna and then him again, while Anna looked down to conceal her blush. Just what had Yoh been getting at? "I'll tell you later." Yoh told her, blushing frantically and giving everyone a sheepish grin, scratching his head. Ren rolled his eyes and Ryu gave him a thumbs up sign.

He sat down next to Anna, as possibly close as he could and everyone was shocked by his boldness. However, Anna's blush also **boldly **lingered and she edged away from Yoh, who saw this and got closer to her. Manta raised an eyebrow and then shook his large round head, then reaching into his pocket and bringing out a wad of tickets. The shuffling of Anna and Yoh had stopped as they looked at the wad in Manta's hand.

"What's that?" Jun questioned, resignation etched in her voice. She was weary from spending all day trying to impress Ryu but he had preferred to gaze at hentai magazines. Yoh noted Tamao avoided HoroHoro's looks and seemed depressed and that Pirika seemed to be averting Ren's looks like the plague.

"What's this about?" He whispered to Anna. The itako sighed softly and shook her head, her and Yoh glancing at the four stuck on their minds.

"Well, Pirika and Ren are stubborn and won't admit their feelings until someone bashes their heads together and tells them to and as for HoroHoro and Tamao…he _helped_ her with cooking which led to her crying."

"Is that why HoroHoro was locked in a closet?" Yoh chuckled gently, still talking just to Anna, "You're doing?"

"I've been dealing with their issues the only way I know how." She retorted, shivering a little at the feel of Yoh's warm breath touching her ear. He sighted her shivering and gave a warm smile, placing his hand on her bare shoulder, shocking the itako who was in her usual black dress.

"You're cold Anna-chan." He said simply, placing his head against hers. Anna was going to protest but somehow felt the strength of her body drain away. She was about to succumb to his warmth and rest her head against his but then Hao had to feel his twin's happiness.

"Otouto…why aren't you bold?" The long haired shaman laughed, his 'sidekick' Opacho giggling beside him. Everyone turned there attention to the two and immediately Anna retaliated against Yoh's attempt. They only shrugged upon seeing Anna strangling Yoh with her itako beads and all turned to Hao, wondering why he had gotten them to see that. Hao sweat dropped when Anna glared at him. "Uh…they…"

"Speak and die." She hissed. Hao clamped his mouth shut and looked at Opacho pleadingly. The little shaman giggled again and faced everyone beaming.

"Hao-sama saw Yoh-san and Anna-chan cuddling very…"

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Anna interjected, standing up and grabbing a crying Hao by the collar. He turned to glare at the innocent looking and confused Opacho.

"Gah you fool! I wanted to get out of trouble, not more into it!" He faced Anna again to feel himself being lifted higher. Everyone was stifling laughs. Well, it was odd to see the worlds used to be most feared shaman getting bested by a female, ah, but then again the female was Kyouyama Anna…"Please dear sister-in-law! Spare me and my sexy long locks!" Mistake two. Hao laughed in a suicidal way. "AH! I mean future-sister-in-law ah…NO ANNA, PLEASE! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE! DO YOU REALISE HOW MANY YOUNG GIRL'S HEARTS YOU'LL BE BREAKING IF YOU DAMAGE MY DASHING LOOKS?"

"NONE!" She replied, flinging Hao into a wall. Lyserg applauded her, very happy Hao had been bashed and Jeanne frowned that Lyserg was giving Anna attention.

"HAO-SAMA!" Opacho cried, "You…hit the wall."

"Thank you for alerting me to that fact, Opacho." Hao mumbled happily as his face was pressed against the very same wall. Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned to Manta, glaring icily.

"Anyways, so, I have us tickets for a trip to Hokkaido."

"Why would we go to Hokkaido?"

"Relaxation."

"Silence Ryu."

"Phh…Chinese male arrogance…"

"Pardon me you flirting epo…"

"Ren, please don't argue with Ryu-kun."

"God Jun…first you flirt with your guardian and now this fool…" Anna clamped her hand over Ren's mouth and Ryu glanced at him inquisitively. When that had settled, Ren glared up at Anna, who glared back. She finally removed her hand and began to sit down. "Why'd you go and do that woman?"

"Maybe if you were more considerate towards your sister you'd find out." Anna retorted. Ren looked back into Jun's dark blue eyes and his own widened. He glanced angrily at Ryu and whacked himself on the head, making Jun stare at him in a concerned manner. He looked back at Anna who was staring at him and upon seeing the damage corrected, she nodded and he nodded in return. For some reason, Pirika went 'humph' from the background.

"So," Pirika said, trying to contain her excitement, "when are we going Manta-kun?"

"Tomorrow."

"How long is the trip?" Lyserg enquired from nowhere.

"Well…a four hour car journey to the airport…a twelve hour flight and a six hour ferry ride and…a two hour car ride." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just say a day?"

"I was being accurate Anna-sama…"

"Anna's an acrobat!" Everyone gaped at Chocolove and Anna's eyebrows burrowed in annoyance. Ren poked his nose with his Quan Doe (Kwan Do?) and Chocolove screeched in pain. A very flustered Jun whacked him with a fan before Anna, too flustered, had to move a muscle. "Why do the Tao's beat me up!"

"'Cause you're an imbecile…" HoroHoro stated drearily.

"…More so than even Oni-chan…"

"Pirika…"

"If **I** have to fling someone else, I swear all of you will pay in blood…"

"Anna's a vampire!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Chocolove was now whining to Marco about his sore head and that he really had thought Anna was a vampire. Lyserg was walking and chatting with Jeanne, Anna was walking alongside Yoh but refusing to look at him unless she blushed and he sulked. Tamao walked behind Anna next to Pirika but hid her head from HoroHoro's persistent gazing and ignored his sighing. Ren was walking beside Pirika with his arms crossed and muttering and Pirika was trying her best not to whack him to Hong Kong. Jun was beside Chocolove saddened but Ryu was next to Yoh listening to music by his favourite girl band taking no notice. Manta was ahead of them all in front of Anna, holding the tickets up in his hand, grinning. It had been decided that they would go to a hotel for the night because if they didn't the car journey would be even longer than four hours, but Manta had only added that after Anna was panting with rage and Chocolove was sprawled out on the floor lifeless.

"How much longer?" Hao whined, making a vein pulsate on Anna's forehead. She swivelled around on her heel and proceeded to yank Hao by the ear and resume walking. This way, he would stop asking 'How much longer?' every five seconds and be too busy yelping. Well, Anna was being generous…she was taking him along instead of him walking. Yoh frowned and made Tokageroh, Ryu's guardian ghost appear next to him.

"What's eating you Yoh?" The green lizard like man queried, a tad concerned Yoh had been quiet. He was very shocked to see rage flicker in the shaman's eyes and his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Argh…It's Hao! All he has to do is say something to get Anna to touch him! And when I try and show my affection…she pushes it away…and everyone said she loved me…" Tokageroh had to look away due to the look of hurt in Yoh's eyes and the fact he did not want to enrage him by displaying his grin.

"Yoh, you shouldn't worry," he said, concealing the humour in his voice, "Anna is only doing that because Hao annoys her. You wouldn't want her to drag you around by the ear, right?"

"Its not that," Yoh sighed in exasperation, "it's just…whenever she touches me…electricity shoots through my body…and then her soft touch coaxes me to sleep and calms me…when I was sick she was so caring and even fed me soup…I need these little touches, or I'll…I'll." Tokageroh thought he would roll his eyes but also sighed, realising Yoh was utterly happy whenever their hands accidentally brushed at dinner when reaching for the same thing or when Anna would sigh and massage his aching body when she felt sympathetic from the training she had given him. Of course, Yoh was blushing furiously all the time, his eyes shutting and closing and drooping. He'd enjoyed that.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru explained, appearing from nowhere, "I happened to eavesdrop and I'm sorry but you're being childish…why not just get it over with and tell her you love her…"

"SHE WILL REJECT ME!" Tokageroh looked away as did Amidamaru. Yoh's face was red and his eyes were hollow, he was in taking large portions of breath and exhaling them ruggedly. He blinked when he noticed everyone; the whole party had halted and were gawking at him. Even Anna was surprised and it was evident on her face. Worry was in her eyes and expression and everyone secretly mused at this. Well, it was Asakura Yoh who had seemed to turn into a lunatic. Anna's eyebrows rose, but in a very unAnna like way. The emotion on her face completely changed what the eyebrow raising meant.

Anna outstretched her arm and walked absentmindedly to Yoh, while everyone stood frozen to the spot. The itako finally reached his front and placed her hand on his forehead, making him blush and gape.

"Hot," she sighed, stroking his forehead, "you have a fever."

"Ano Anna-sama, I believe his hot face is due to his little outburst." Manta piped in. She looked to Manta but didn't glare. Her eyes were still wide and worry glimmered in them. She faced Yoh again, their eyes interlocking, but the Asakura was too rooted and perplexed to move.

"What do you mean 'she will reject me?' Yoh? Who will..?" Anna paused, blinked and the concern in her eyes was immediately replaced by rage and a spec of unseeable unless you looked closely hurt, "OH! I GET IT YOU JERK! SOME GIRL YOU MET AND LOVE HELPLESSLY WHO PROBABLY ONLY TOYS WITH YOUR FEELINGS! I THOUGHT THAT BLOODY 'ORACLE BELL' SILVA GAVE YOU WAS ALSO A WOMAN'S PAGER! BAKA!" She slammed the side of his head, knocking him to the ground and stormed off, Tamao following her worried and Pirika glaring at Yoh but then following Anna. Everyone stared accusingly at Yoh and Tokageroh and Amidamaru sighed, glancing at the shaman who was now on his knees, hands balled up and resting on the ground, his brown eyes big and staring into the distance after Anna, threatening to let tears fall. Amidamaru shook his head, whistling in disbelief.

"That was unfortunate, but will Yoh be able to tell her he meant her?" Amidamaru conversed with Tokageroh. The transparent figure of green gaped at Amidamaru.

"The oracle bell is also a woman's pager?"

**Tsuzuku**

Ooh I'm so mean ) Oh well. Yoh's gonna have to fix that and Tamao, HoroHoro, Pirika and Ren have their own problems to sort out. Ryu is a baka ignoring poor Jun and Faust and Eliza are snogging somewhere and have just realised Yoh and everyone are gone. They will be involved too. Chocolove gets cornier everyday…ano…that's my fault sweat drop

**Preview For Chapter Two**

"Yoh no baka!" The itako screeched, whirling around to face him and making sure to stamp on his foot, "Will you ever realise how much you've hurt me!"

"Ha, ha, ha! A deranged fox has better male macho men taste than you and is a million times prettier!" Ren paused when he saw Pirika glaring at him with furious intent, but then saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He regretted his unnecessary comment and tried to console her, but she broke contact straight away.

"IS THIS PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She raged, grabbing the plastic bowl of whipped cream and throwing it over the Tao, before rushing away, not allowing him to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Ryu…why must you drool over the revealing and stupid pictures of woman?" He turned to face Jun, smiling and running his hand through his long black and weirdly outstanding, as in outstanding and easy to see hair.

"It's simple Jun-chan! I am simply a man who is waiting for love."

"I'll make you a bet, Hao." Lyserg stated, his eyes narrowing at the Yoh look alike with longer hair. He smiled innocently and nodded.

"Whatever is it Lyserg-kun?"

"If you think you can so easily take Anna from Yoh, I will do you one favour, but if you fail…you are in my debt."

**End Preview For Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2 Friction

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…what's her age (or he?)**

**Chapter Two: When New Problems Arise…Nothing Fixes Them**

Eventually, they had found Anna, who was standing outside a large house glaring at the poorly painted door. It had turned out while she had resisted crying and had ran with her eyes closed to prevent doing so, she had walloped into a door. It also turned out to be the hotel Manta had instructed them to go to and also that meant he didn't have to mention he had actually been lost. Tamao had one hand on Anna's shoulder though she stood as if there was nothing there but the door to glare at and Pirika let out a sigh, gazing solemnly at her role model and friend.

Then, the group finally appeared and the first person Pirika spotted was Yoh at the back, expression impassive and glared ferociously at him. Tamao, surprisingly, took the time to turn her head slightly for hazel eyes to meet pink and frown and stare angrily at him. Ren arched an eyebrow at Yoh, Jun glared, Ryu looked ashamed, HoroHoro shook his head in exasperation, Faust, who had arrived before they sped off was tutting at Yoh but glancing fondly at Eliza, Chocolove even grimaced and stared hard at Yoh while Hao, knowing the real problem, only inwardly sighed an gave his twin brother a small smile. This would take some fixing.

"Asakura Yoh, I oughta…" Pirika was silenced by Ren who placed his hand over her mouth. Pirika blushed and they made eye contact, the Tao signifying this was the two's own problem. Pirika then gave in and reluctantly nodded in agreement, but then recalled she was meant to be angry at Ren and her temper flared up again. She sent him flying right past Anna and into the door, breaking it and falling inside, but Anna was too deep in thought to notice the flying shaman who skimmed past her.

'_What's this girl's name? How long has he been…deceiving me? Does he love her? Does she love him? Where do I stand now? The only person who could make me whole again has utterly and tragically destroyed me.' _Hao read Anna's mind using his Reishi and rolled his eyes smiling playfully. If Anna was angry at his younger brother, maybe his love and tenderness could ease her pain?

"I know Anna-chan," Hao sighed sadly, making his way to her and placing his arm over her shoulders, causing a sombre Yoh to go absolutely ballistic, "it hurts, but maybe…maybe I can help you?" Jun and Ryu restrained Yoh who was glowering at Hao, eyes blazing with never before associated with Yoh fury and attempting to charge at him. He finally got loose and snapped the two adult's grasps off of him, but making them fall onto each other.

"Hao…" Anna whispered without turning around, but her voice indicating she was puzzled but happier. Hao smiled and Yoh let out a battle cry, rushing towards him, Jun and Ryu in a jumble. Anna sighed and Hao's hand clung to her flesh gently, his smile warm and serene. "Baka…" His eyes widened and he gawked at her and then horror appeared on his face.

The itako whipped her whole body around, grabbing Hao's arm and yanking him upwards with her unsurpassed strength easily. "YOU INCONSIDERATE BAKA!" She roared, holding the shaman above her head with both arms.

"ANNA!" He whined, "DEAR GOD DON'T..!"

"And you baka…stay…away…from…ME!" She roared, flinging Hao onto an unsuspecting Yoh who was still racing towards the two. The brothers collided and the impact caused them to also fly through the air into the house. A groggy Ren was just getting up from being unconscious and was rubbing his sore head when two bodies fell on him, sending all three into a coma. Anna sniffled and stomped into the hotel, stepping purposely on her fiancés head, Pirika following and making sure to step on Ren's leg with Tamao trailing behind, accidentally trodding on Hao's back.

Jun and Ryu, however were locked in an odd embrace. Jun's hand was pushing into his chest and Ryu's arm was wrapped around her neck. Everyone, recovering from the Yoh, Anna and Hao scene were only met by another dramatic thing. Blushing nervously, Jun gave Ryu a quick smile before pushing his arm off her. The tall shaman simply shrugged and made his way over to Tokageroh, leaving a flushed and sad Jun, but he also got a glare from Anna, who was leaning against the doorway, both feet on Yoh's head and her body weight.

"What is with men? They are such jerks and baka's."

"Says females…"

"What was that Lyserg?"

"Ah…"

"The females say?"

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH AGAIN!"

They had checked into the hotel and now everyone was in one massive lounge. Anna was asleep on the couch, weary from the days stress, Yoh was sitting alone glaring at Hao and then gazing softly and painfully at Anna, Hao was driving Chocolove mad by giving him pointers on how to improve his jokes so Anna would stop hitting him. Ren was talking to Bason quietly, glaring at Pirika who responded by imitating him and HoroHoro was watching motor biking on the giant plasma television, enraptured by the carnage and loud noises. Tamao was talking to Jun and asking if she should apologize to HoroHoro, but Jun said she shouldn't and glanced at Ryu at times, always frowning and looking away as on another television which was very big also he watched the girls on the aerobics channel exercise. Or rather…_just watched them._ Lyserg was randomly playing 'I spy' with Jeanne and Marco. Hao in all his glory was now fed up with trying to convince Chocolove his 'comedic genius' was not the best and was staring at Anna and Yoh.

Then, the itako woke up, rubbing her head and opened her eyes to find everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked dangerously, "Is there something on my ffffffaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccceeeeeeeeeee?"

"Oh that was so cute." Jun gushed as Anna plaintively rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, one now open and the other closed, making her look adorable. Pirika was now smiling and Tamao was now giggling quietly, relieving both Ren and HoroHoro who thought the two girls were eternally depressed.

Hao was staring wide eyed, feeling the own blush on his face. Anna stared drowsily at him through half lidded eyes, still looking sleepy and not Anna like.

"What was cute Jun?" She asked the older woman, stretching out her arms. Lyserg was blushing a bit too and to distract himself from Anna proceeded to watch what HoroHoro was watching and at this Jeanne pouted.

"You yawned, it was rather cute." Ren said aloud, allowing a small grin to appear on his face. Pirika tossed him a glare as menacing as she could muster and turned away, pouting angrily, making Jun sweat drop. Anna then craned her neck over to see Yoh, who was gaping at her, face completely red. The yawn, eye rubbing and stretching had been too much for him already and now she cranes her neck over to face him…Anna blushed lightly at Yoh's reaction but then remembering his so called affair glowered and reached her feet, making Yoh's head fall in despair.

She walked briskly away and seeing this, Yoh got up, prepared to explain to her she was wrong. He rushed out after her, making everyone raise their eyebrows. Amidamaru and Tokageroh floated next to each other, shaking their heads sullenly.

"How much money do you wanna bet that Yoh'll convince her Amidamaru?"

"We're ghosts…"

"What about something stupid?"

"Well, it's rude to just drop into a conversation, but good idea Bason. Now Amidamaru, of Yoh fails, you will do it and I will tell you what it is afterwards."

"Phh…whatever…Yoh-dono will not fail!"

"Phh and whatever?" Tokageroh and Bason chorused, "You've been hanging around with the living youngsters much too long."

HoroHoro and Lyserg were now playing football, despite the management ordering them to stop it. HoroHoro kicked the ball in a very fancy way, also being in unity with Kororo and it flew through the door Yoh and Anna had gone through. They blinked and then sat down, now deprived of being able to play games.

Anna halted when she felt another hesitant presence behind her. She ever slightly turned her head to see the presence gaining confidence and approaching her. She whipped her head away in disgust and began to walk away, but a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, stopping her.

'_What the hell! Gah! Stupid stupid baka! I shouldn't have trained him so well! Damn you Kino! You had to engage me to your unloyal cute baka of a grandson…AH! I must not think he is so very very cute…Damn.'_

"Anna…" came a tired murmur, also oddly tinged with desperate desire. Said girl gulped and pushed aside his warmth and him as well. The pain was coming again and another blush was threatening. She resumed walking while Yoh, quite angrily grabbed her shoulder and she yelped in surprise. "No, Anna don't…"

That was it. She had had it.

"Yoh no baka!" The itako screeched, whirling around to face him and making sure to stamp on his foot, "Will you ever realise how much you've hurt me!" She rushed off leaving Yoh reeling back in pain and trying to cease the pain in his foot. He gritted his teeth and began walking after her.

"GAH ANNA! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL..!" He was cut off as a football came zooming out of nowhere and whacked the side of his head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, everyone sighed as Anna stormed in and sat back down on the couch, beginning to munch on rice crackers like a maniac. Yes, that meant she was depressed, angry and oh so very in a bad mood. Then, in 'sulky' mode departed to the kitchen.

Ren rolled his eyes. Hao had explained to all of them what he was really going on and Pirika and Tamao had been like 'O' the two waned to tell Anna and apologize to Yoh, but Hao had made them reconsider, saying fixing this themselves would fix their relationship.

Ren was now watching Pirika go all googly eyed over a male model magazine. He rolled his eyes once more, frowning and trying to stop looking at the female Ainu, but that was helpless. His yellow eyes darted towards her again, though she did not glare back as she was too caught up in examining the 'fit' models. He grumbled under his breath and glowered at her long blue hair.

She had a bowl of whipped cream next to her. Anna had prepared special deserts for anyone whom asked as she tried to get Yoh out of her mind. Everyone was utterly puzzled, but didn't complain. Her cooking was somehow better than Ryu's, but she probably would never give them this service again, unless Yoh did something else wrong, or someone else did and he was framed or blamed…

Hao had even asked for something and had got it. He said he wanted Anna though and she had complied. She had given him the beating of a millennia even Matamune could never manage in his one thousand years of life, courtesy of her, so that counted as having 'Anna' right?

'_This is so ridiculous,' _Ren groaned under his breath, _'Why must she so intently study those fools who give their bodies off to the public. I wouldn't show anyone my body or tell them how I got it. Who else deserves to look as macho as I, the great Tao Ren do?' _He was still staring at Pirika and sighed. _'And if I am so great, why does Pirika not notice?' _His eyes widened and a small blush visible, he vigorously shook his head. _'Gah! Dammit! What do I care what she thinks of me? I don't care….baka baka baka baka baka…I DO NOT CARE WHAT SHE THINKS!'_

He clenched his teeth as she turned a page of the magazine over, giggling in a girly girl way. He felt an odd feeling he didn't like upon watching her oodle over photographed muscle men in fashionable clothes rip through his very being and his eyes narrowed. _'AH! That is it!' _

The Chinese man who had been sitting down got up and went over to her. Pirika blinked, took her view from the magazine away and turned to see a very red faced Ren there, his teeth gritted and hands balled up into fists.

'_Oh no!' _She inwardly moaned, _'its mister 'aren't-I-supreme' in all his handsome glory…Wait? Did I call him handsome? No no no… Its just I am intoxicated by all the handsome men in the magazine the word 'handsome' is also probably what I'd call a rabid male bunny. Ooh…the clenching of hands and teeth is very…What the!'_

Ren eyed the magazine furiously and that dragged her back into reality. She began to glare at him.

"What?" She snapped. He looked between her and the magazine, searching for the right words.

'_Right Tao…don't lose your cool, say what you really mean and what you really want her to know. 'I don't like you staring at the male models; I don't like you staring at the male models.' Hold up…I don't care about that, but why don't I like her doing it..? Ah, because HoroHoro would kill me if I knew his little sister was drooling over male models in a magazine and didn't stop it, yeah…that's why…'_

"Ha, ha, ha! A deranged fox has better male macho men taste than you and is a million times prettier!" Ren paused when he saw Pirika glaring at him with furious intent, but then saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He regretted his unnecessary comment and tried to console her, but she broke contact straight away.

"IS THIS PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She raged, grabbing the plastic bowl of whipped cream and throwing it over the Tao, before rushing away, not allowing him to see the tears streaming down her face. He slapped the side of his head and looked on after her.

"Wait wait wait Pirika! I didn't mean..!" He was silenced by a very pissed Anna walloping him in the back, sending him into a wall she had also knocked Hao into when he had said he had wanted her. She was panting now, her face beet red from anger.

"DAMN YOU MEN!" She roared, she and a quiet Tamao proceeding to track their female Ainu friend down, "WHY CAN YOU NOT STOP HURTING GIRLS FOR A SECOND!"

"I hate him I hate him…sniff Stupid Baka!" Pirika wailed, trying to wipe the never ending tears away. She was sitting on the hotel balcony, staring gloomily over the banister, but was yelling rude stuff about Ren to console herself, as she waited for Anna and Tamao to find her.

'_If you don't like him, why do you let his stupid comments affect you?' _A voice inside her head asked.

''_Cause his words hurt me…hey! I don't like him!'_

'_Then why..?'_

'_I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!'_

'_That's what all girls on their menstruation period say; or rather shout when the love of their life insults them.'_

'_I HATE HIM!'_

'_You're going to keep screaming this inside your mind for ages no matter what I say, right?'_

'_You got that right!'_

'_Ah, well…I see no point in hanging around to become deaf, goodbye.'_

"Pirika?" A soft voice asked from nowhere. She turned to see Tamao by the entrance to the balcony, hands clasped together, looking mournful.

"Oh, Tamao-chan…where's Anna?"

"Ano…Anna-sama sensed you but when Ren said he wanted to come, told me to go cheer you up and began to beat him up, I think." Pirika couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, girls do look out for girls in times of need alright, I'll make a memo to the thank her and personally give Ren a slap for me. Ne, Tamao-chan, why do you add 'sama' to her name instead of 'chan'?"

"Ah…because Anna is a person of high respect and I don't think calling her Anna-chan would be…"

"Wise? I call her Anna-chan and she doesn't mind." Tamao appeared to sink into a deep thought afterwards and glanced at the night sky above.

"Maybe, I will call her Anna-chan too. We are after all friends…"

"Uh huh, me and Jun add 'chan' so in due respect you should also." The two burst out laughing for no particular reason under the starry sky. They then stopped and made their way back into the hotel. Anna greeted them by glancing, in a supposedly uninterested way and giving them a brief nod before looking away. The two smiled, realising she was wondering if Pirika was ok. You could see the concern in her eyes and then relief when the two seemed happy enough appear also. She was sitting on the large velvet couch, her body sprawled out, Ren on the floor under her, his face compressed into the floor as for some reason there was a washing machine on him. They looked questioningly at that, but then with Anna, no questions were asked.

"What's with you two?" She queried quietly.

"Why is there a washing machine on Ren-kun Anna-sam…-chan?" Tamao asked curiously.

"Ah…he kept saying it wasn't his fault Pirika burst into tears and fled." She replied, a little surprised Tamao had addressed her as 'Anna-chan' instead of 'Anna-sama' but said nothing of it.

"You did that for me Anna-chan? Arigatou!" Pirika stated happily, bowing respectfully in the itako's direction.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed, turning her head away so no one saw the light blush creep up on her cheek. What was happening to her? She was not the one to show her emotions, but the men had constantly been upsetting the girls and though Anna had not realised it until now, she had grown extremely close to them. Of course she cared, but would not show it. It was probably easier for the girls to see as she knew she could tell them anything and they would have a better understanding. Heck, she liked the males too, but they did cause a mighty ruckus and usually got on her bad side, a lot lately….

Jun sighed as she watched Ryu flick through the hentai magazine. Honestly…this happened everyday. It was a routine Jun had memorised. Every night at nine thirty he would gaze lustfully and adoringly at the stupid pictures of women for a long duration and every time the Chinese woman's heart would rip even further. Why she bothered to continually search for a signal he felt the same feelings for her which was imaginary she was not sure. He barely noticed her as it was and if she confessed…he would probably laugh, not take it seriously and say something like 'don't all the girls' which she wouldn't like. She wondered how such a man like Ryu was ideal for her, but didn't get the long complicated answer she'd expect. It was just one very short one; he was Ryu and for him…she had fallen…fallen into watching his every move with intent, wishing he would be hers…fallen into a pit she could never get out of.

It actually drove her a tad insane and made her feel empty she wasn't his secret love, but the world was a cruel place. She observed formulating couples. Yoh and Anna were already one, they were also engaged. Though it was on account of the fact of Anna's amazing prowess they were engaged, Kino must have suspected they needed each other. Anna to be always by Yoh's side, giving him confidence, taking care of him and Yoh teaching Anna how to show her emotions and open her heart again.

Ah, Pirika and her younger brother Ren were the oddest. They were always fighting like crazy because both were too scared and stubborn to admit they loved each other; they didn't realise it themselves yet. It was noticeable the way something unusual would flicker in Ren's yellow eyes whenever Pirika cried or laughed or when Ren talked to Anna Pirika would instinctively display her displeasure, by going 'huff' or slamming a door. They were quite far off from starting their relationship. Yoh and Anna weren't. They were well aware of the feelings, though they were unsure of the other's equally, it would just be a simple case of admitting, but both are too shy.

Tamao and HoroHoro are another odd one. Something had clicked when HoroHoro had knocked himself out stupidly snow boarding and Tamao was left to look after him. Sure, Tamao had a crush on Yoh but knew he was madly, madly in love with Anna and that was how Anna felt for Yoh. She was also Anna's friend and was too shy. Jun had noticed that Tamao had slowly developed a crush on HoroHoro and hoped for her own sake it would change into something far more. Both were unsure…it was an epidemic.

Hao and Anna were weird too. Hao was in love with Anna also, she being one of the reasons he reformed. They had both had Reishi but Anna had suffered more, but she had remained resolute and on the side of good. He had a soft spot for her even when he was intent on destroying all humans, maybe because he was Yoh's other half as well as twin so he acquired Yoh's feelings to her, or maybe he just chose to love her; or maybe…both. Anna wouldn't admit she liked him. Not in a love way, but in an actual brother way. Anna had never had a sibling to look after her, so Hao's influence was grudgingly welcomed. It took a long while for Anna to except Hao, as it did everyone. After all, he did kill Yoh by consuming his spirit.

"Ryu…why must you drool over the revealing and stupid pictures of woman?" He turned to face Jun, smiling and running his hand through his long black and weirdly outstanding, as in outstanding and easy to see hair.

"It's simple Jun-chan! I am simply a man who is waiting for love." The green haired woman bowed her head and walked out of the room, pushing back her tears. Her suspicions had been confirmed, though she regretted knowing the harsh truth now. To Ryu, she was just a friend and nothing more. It was a shame she didn't pause to look back and see Ryu staring on after her, concern written all over his face.

Lyserg's fingers drummed upon the table. He was irritated, oh so very irritated. Jeanne had fallen asleep and her head had been resting on his shoulder. He had blushed beet red and looked around the room. He liked her head being on his shoulder but was unsure what to do, so remained in his lying against the wall position in case he woke her up. He had felt an urge to kiss her but then told himself that was a hentai and unmanly thing to do. After a couple of minutes he had given in to the urges, but then Marco in all his 'I-was-and-still-am-the-deputy-commander-of-the-X-Laws' and had witnessed Lyserg's face nearing Jeanne's. He had screamed about 'humanic decency' scaring the crap out of Lyserg whose lips were two centimetres away from Jeanne's at least. He was then knocked down and Marco took a oblivious and sleeping Jeanne away, leaving Lyserg cursing but also mortified of what he had nearly died.

"That was sad, right?" A voice echoed cheerfully. Lyserg, staring glumly at the ground, merely arched his eyebrow a little in response but did not look up. The owner of the voice, Asakura Hao, appeared, chin on his balled hand, looking steadily at the dowser. After a few moments, Lyserg cracked.

"What do you want you demon?"

"I love you too Lyserg-kun!" Hao replied cheerfully, earning a cushion from the couch thrown at his face. Hao inwardly cursed, but his happy demeanour remained. "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

Lyserg's face blushed beet red again and lots of words jumped out of his mouth in a hurry, which made less sense than a squirrel talking in Chinese. Hao's eyebrows were raised and he chuckled while sweat dropping. "Really Lyserg," the shaman began, flicking his long brown hair behind his head casually, "You should REALLY make an effort if you want the convent…ah, Jeanne to notice you."

"SHADDUP YOU MURDERING PSYCHOPATH! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Lyserg exclaimed, his fist slamming down on the near by table. Hao playfully rolled his eyes.

'_All this procrastination between by brother and Anna is enough. All this fighting and being stubborn of Pirika and Ren is enough. All this uncertainty and cluelessness between Tamao and BoroBoro…ah, I mean HoroHoro is enough; AND all this stupidness and one sidedness of Ryu and Jun is enough. Now we have all the shyness and reluctance of Lyserg and convent…Jeanne, Jeanne…NOT convent girl…it looks like I'll give this little pendulum user a few lessons in love.'_

"Lyserg-kun, if I teach you love lessons to attract con…Jeanne-sama's attention, you must promise to help me take Anna from Yoh's grasp." Lyserg suddenly burst out laughing at the last of Hao's deal, earning a brow raise from the latter.

"Rich Asakura Hao, rich." He said in a sing song voice. He blinked upon seeing Hao look a bit shocked and rolled his own eyes. In an instant, green eyes met brown.

"I'll make **you** a bet, Hao." Lyserg stated, his eyes narrowing at the Yoh look alike with longer hair. He smiled innocently and nodded.

"Whatever is it Lyserg-kun?"

"If you think you can so easily take Anna from Yoh, I will do you one favour, but if you fail…you are in my debt."

**Tsuzuku**

That was a rather random ending, agreed? I should really plot the whole thing before I write. Anyways, more problems between Ren and Pirika, before Yoh could explain to Anna, he gets knocked out by the football HoroHoro and Lyserg were playing with. Ryu's hurting Jun's feelings because he doesn't realise his own and now Lyserg has made Hao a deal. Will he get Anna? Nah, if it that wasn't installed just to torture Hao Grins then it would be romance and drama, wouldn't it?

**Preview For Chapter Three**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ren exclaimed, his outburst being ignored by Pirika as she stared out at the sand dunes that whipped past as the car drove.

"But Ren," her voice sounded, hollow but angry, making Ren's eyes widen, "That bracelet…the expensive one you flushed down the toilet…that WASN'T from Jun. It was from me…"

"Ah, Tamao-chan," HoroHoro said uneasily, "I'm so sorry about those cookies…" The girl with bubblegum coloured hair only replied by smiling in her own way, which made the male Ainu blush.

"Thank you for apologizing HoroHoro, but…that was partly my fault, so it would be proper for me to follow your

example…I too, am sorry."

She did not respond, but turned away again. Yoh was now incredibly frustrated that Anna refused to listen to him and his grip on her shoulder tightened, making her wince slightly.

"Why won't you let me tell you! I meant you would reject me if I told you I love…" A sleeping Opacho, who had dozed off on the roof, came rolling down and landed on Yoh's head, scaring a bemused Anna and knocking Yoh out.

"Jun," the tall shaman breathed, making the Chinese woman blink, "I am truly sorry if I offended you when I was surveying my magazines." Hope glimmered in Jun's eyes and she shook her head, her lips curving up in a small smile.

"No dear Ryu, you have not offended me in any way. In fact, you have made my day."

"Anna, why chose cheating Yoh over me?" Hao whimpered, looking affronted. The itako's eyes narrowed, making the shaman sweat drop.

"Because…though I hate to admit it, I for once and not Yoh…was wrong."

**End Preview For Chapter Three**


	3. Chapter 3 Long Journey

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…what's her age (or he?)**

**Chapter Three: The Long Trip To The Hokkaido Five Star Hotel**

The group was now leaving the hotel and everyone, well except Chocolove, who you could never shut up no matter how badly you wanted to, was quiet. It was a bit ominous. Hao chuckled silently to himself, his mind going over and over the conversation he and Lyserg had had. It wouldn't be that hard getting Anna to fall for him right? He took a sideward glance at the itako who was walking alongside Chocolove, who had cracked another out of place, and unneeded joke, which had caused Anna to crack and crack his head open. He sweat dropped and whipped his gaze away. Maybe it was going to be a challenge, but Asakura Hao always wins his challenges.

"Ok people!" HoroHoro exclaimed, Faust idly walking beside him, "Faust is on stand by if anyone needs medical help as Chocolove just needed as I think Anna as well as my sister are on their menstru…"

"SHADDUP!" The two barked in response, making HoroHoro yelp and take refuge behind Faust who had paused and was standing there, looking very blank and exchanging glances with Eliza.

Anna really wanted to take her frustration out on some innocent pedestrian now, but she couldn't as they were in the middle of nowhere, in a desert like place with a small red Rover. So, she took her anger out on the nearest person, which happened to be Hao, who was trying to woo her and she flung him into a cactus that remotely appeared from somewhere. (I wonder why it appeared.) Lyserg stifled a laugh but Hao noticed this and glowered, but then the usual Hao smirk appeared on his face.

"Right…" Manta began, his gaze transfixed on the rover, "this is the car we will be spending a four hour trip in and I spent fifteen thousand yen on. And I now have just realised I have been conned…"

"Gee…really?" Anna snapped, pushing Manta over to it.

"AH! Anna-sama! What are you..!"

"**You **are going to fix this mess Oyamada!"

"But…"

"As HoroHoro said, I am on my period and in a bad mood, so if I were you I'd…" He gulped and saluted, pulling the car door open. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, the car can not fit us all in…"

"Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"Sigh Ren…"

"Let Oyamada continue, it's beneficial."

"Anna said..!"

"Do you want to die Chocolove?"

"Ah…no miss, sir…I am not a fully fledged comedian yet!" Anna rolled her eyes and nodded, signalling Manta to continue with his explanation.

"Well, simply, will be crammed…and…"

"Yes?" Faust beckoned.

"People will have to sit on other people's laps." Anna, Pirika, Ren and Jun froze, staring in disbelief at Manta. Anna looked over at Yoh, who looked hopefully at her but then went all angry on him again. Pirika and Ren exchanged glances, but Pirika whipped her head away in disgust. Jun stared wonderingly at Ryu, who was busy combing his slightly Elvis like hair. She inwardly sighed. At least Anna and Pirika had their boys looking at them…

So, it ended up with Anna sitting on Yoh's lap, Manta and Eliza on Faust's and Pirika on Jun's. In the second row, Jun sat on Ryu, Tamao sat on HoroHoro and Jeanne sat on Lyserg. Chocolove and Hao sat in the third and final row, with a ticked off Marco driving them.

Ren sighed and looked out of the window at the sand dunes that passed. Earlier, he had found a golden bracelet, which looked reasonably expensive and a letter saying:

'_From me _

_To you'_

He had assumed it had been a present from Jun and when Pirika came to use the toilet, she found Ren flushing the golden bracelet down the toilet, saying Jun shouldn't by him gifts with there money and that the bracelet was stupid anyway. His heart nearly screeched when he saw tears building in Pirika's eyes and bemused, he had actually tried to console her, but she had picked up the shower part of the bath and turned the tap on, technically drowning him in water, before rushing off. Ren could hear she was sobbing furiously and felt he had at some point and had somehow crossed the line, but was not sure when…or what he did.

All he was aware of was that Pirika was so angry at him she didn't' even bother glaring. They were sitting by the left window, Pirika in some type of trance and Ren was becoming all fidgety. He inwardly grumbled as Pirika made no attempt to even whack him.

"That's it," he began, earning looks from everyone except Marco, "what is your problem?" There was no response. Ren let out a frustrated groan, making Hao laugh out loud.

"Those two are worse than arch rivals going on an outing together." He commented, making the Tao's point lengthen. He turned to Hao, glowered, but then resumed looking at Pirika, but now also glowering.

One minute

Two minutes

Three minutes

Four minutes

Five minutes…

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ren exclaimed, his outburst being ignored by Pirika as she stared out at the sand dunes that whipped past as the car drove.

"But Ren," her voice sounded, hollow but angry, making Ren's eyes widen, "That bracelet…the expensive one you flushed down the toilet…that WASN'T from Jun. It was from me…"

His yellow eyes darted and surveyed everyone accusingly, so they simply turned away. Then it hit him they had known the problem the whole time. Pirika had watched him flush that golden bracelet. He never had thought Pirika would give him a gift and his sister did say she was going to give him a gift.

'_Which happened to be that Quan Doe polish, am I correct?' _His conscience pestered. He blinked, stared at Pirika and stiffened as she started crying. He stretched his hand out in trying to halt her crying, but HoroHoro gently put Tamao down on the seat and booted Ren out of the car, before Anna did.

They had reached the airport and were now boarding the flight which would take twelve hours. Hao was hitting on a much older air hostess making Anna roll her eyes. Yoh was being swarmed by a mass of girls he thought he had ditched in Patch village which made Anna jealous. Ren still tried to comfort Pirika while HoroHoro was on guard, which made Anna sigh. Faust flashed her a knowing smile but then resumed holding hands and staring into Eliza's eyes. Anna intentionally saw the smile and wondered on its significance.

"Hey," a voice sounded, making her snap out of her reverie, "you going somewhere?" Anna's eyebrows shot up as she turned her head slightly to see a boy. He was around a good four inches taller than her, with messy and spiky splayed out black hair. He had emerald green eyes which flickered quite oddly at her, making even the great Anna nervous. He was wearing brown sandals in a similar fashion to Yoh's, dark brown shorts and a vest like white t-shirt. He was wearing a red cap side ways on and had a necklace as Yoh did around his neck, but it consisted of tiny skulls, which if possible, creeped the itako out even more.

"What?" She asked rudely, forgetting her unease and manners to strangers. He blinked, obviously quite startled, but then the glimmer in his eyes returned and his lips curved up in a smile. She gawked at this. Not many people managed to smile after getting a taste of Anna.

"The great Kyouyama Anna, if I am not correct?" The boy stated, unperturbed by her questioning glare. Her brows burrowed in annoyance at his even more cheerful than Yoh cheerfulness and the fact she was known by a supposed playboy. Well, if he even tried to hit on her…she'd definitely hit him. "Ooh, the long silence," he spoke thoughtfully, his green eyes locking with hers, "isn't it typical at first?" He whistled dejectedly as the statement made her frown more and then began to walk off, but not before halting and giving her a charming smile. "You're very famous Anna to even the most feared shamans, so don't be surprised that I, a humble shaman such as myself know of you're existence…and, I suppose we may well meet again." He added as an afterthought, waving her goodbye and disappearing into the airport. Anna looked like she'd just been slapped. This guy was a shaman? She shook her head and that was followed by a long sigh. What were the chances of meeting him ever again?

When they got on the plain, Tamao was sitting next to HoroHoro, who was sitting next to Pirika, who was staring emotionlessly out of the window and was giving his 'chum' the best glare the male Ainu could muster. Tamao shivered slightly. HoroHoro was not the one to get angry unless insulted, but she figured making his own flesh and blood cry was an insult.

HoroHoro eventually calmed down and sank back into the chair. The plane had started its flight around two hours ago and now he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't tired, so couldn't go to sleep, though trying to get a word out of Pirika was exhausting. He heard rhythmic breathing next to him and searched for the source and in a couple of seconds found it; the prophetess sleeping happily on the chair next to him.

He felt his rise to his cheeks as he found he could not tear his gaze away. What was wrong here? An odd feeling he had never encountered in his fifteen years of life was burning in the pit of his stomach.

'_Isn't Tamao pretty?' _A voice stated.

'_Well…yeah, but…'_

'_Are you giving up 'cause she has a measly crush on Yoh?'_

'_I uh, I…'_

'_You love her right?'_

'_AH! What in Kami-sama! I don't, I...'_

'…_Do.'_

'_When did this happen?'_

'_When she nursed you back to health after the snow boarding incident.'_

'_Oh…is the feeling I get when she looks over at Yoh jealousy?'_

'_Uh, geez dude…you're a bit dense.'_

'_Hey…'_

'_And I practically am you and I'm not as dense.' _

'_I'll take that into regard.'_

'_Are you gonna tell her dude?'_

'_God no!'_

'_Just apologize then.'_

'_For what?'_

'_Oh for the love of…baka. The cookie…'_

'_OH! Can do!' _The voice left him and he gazed at her dreamily, before inhaling a large portion of air. _'Ok, ok…you must wake the angel up.' _

And he did so, by tapping her on the shoulder gently. She mumbled and stirred, sitting up in her seat. She looked positively groggy and rubbed her eyes tentatively, adjusting to her surroundings. Her eyes shot open to see HoroHoro beside her, grinning meekly and her heart must have skipped a beat. Noticing this, the sound of Hao's coughing ensued, but then was cut off as Anna, on the seat next to him, whacked his head.

"Ah, Tamao-chan," HoroHoro said uneasily, "I'm so sorry about those cookies…" The girl with bubblegum coloured hair only replied by smiling in her own way, which made the male Ainu blush.

"Thank you for apologizing HoroHoro, but…that was partly my fault, so it would be proper for me to follow your

example…I too, am sorry." They smiled softly at each other and Pirika appeared active for the first time in hours, gazing at her brother and Tamao, a small smile gracing her features.

'_Now that was a smooth one by oni-chan, but…why can't me and Ren get along like those two?'_

They were now very near Hokkaido and preparations for the six hour ferry trip were underway. Everyone was amusing themselves, some even just stretching their legs. Anna was very and oddly quiet, which aroused Hao's suspicion even she was susceptible to the mood swings that come from periods and Yoh was just worried. He blamed himself for her sudden silence, believing she still thought he was cheating on her. Truthfully, Yoh had never dreamed of cheating on Anna, even when he only had a small crush on her. He'd wondered what would happen. Probably Anna whacking him and Kino yelling at him, or vice versa but now, he didn't want to, because he didn't want to.

And he was also a bit uptight himself. He had seen her talking to a very handsome boy and had felt jealousy well up inside of him. He had glared at the boy but before he could interrogate Anna, she had disappeared into the plane and though they sat next to each other on the plane, she had slept most of the way through, unless she had to somehow shut Hao up who was sitting next to her. She'd even managed to strangle him in her sleep, which made the surrounding people very much nervous.

He was gazing intently at her as she stood by a railing, staring at the glistening lake below her. Hao had disappeared with Opacho to the roof of the above house and they had not been seen for the past half hour. Not that it mattered to Yoh, who respected his aniki's feelings for Anna, did not want him getting her to fall for him, and so was grateful he had vanished for a little why instead of interfering.

His absentmindedly allowed his feet to bring him to her. She sensed his presence behind her and grudgingly turned to face him, though her blonde bangs fell across her face, obscuring his vision of her expression. There was a pause before Yoh's hand went into his pocket. Anna arched an eyebrow as he fished something out from it and was startled by what it turned out to be.

"Here," he said soothingly, handing her the object, "I got if for you. No borrowing money from Ren or Manta, just my birthday money. I was planning to buy the new Boblove track, but I…" Anna took the object from him and seemed to study it, fingering it tenderly. A grin broke out on Yoh's face as he saw her touched and shocked expression for the first time, realising it had been there for quite some time.

"I don't know what to…"

'_NO!'_ A voice inside her head exclaimed.

"No?" Anna replied questioningly, making Yoh's eyes widen.

'_Don't turn into a baka too! He only got you that because he wsa afraid Kino would yell at him fro cheating on you and doesn't want you to tell. He doesn't care about you at all.'_

"Of course." Anna said, her voice cracking. Yoh's heart turned to stone as he saw tears glimmering in her deep black eyes, but then she turned around and began to walk off. His heart racing, he promptly grabbed her shoulder, making her turn to face him. Her teeth were gritted, her hands balled and tears were running down her face, striking Yoh absolutely speechless. Seeing he would not speak, her teeth gritted together more tightly.

She did not respond, but turned away again. Yoh was now incredibly frustrated that Anna refused to listen to him and his grip on her shoulder tightened, making her wince slightly.

"Why won't you let me tell you! I meant you would reject me if I told you I love…" A sleeping Opacho, who had dozed off on the roof, came rolling down and landed on Yoh's head, scaring a bemused Anna and knocking Yoh out. Anna eyes widened and Opacho rubbed his eyes sleepily, before turning to look up at Anna.

"Oh," he squeaked, "Mistress Anna." There was silence until the little boy glomped onto her leg, bawling loudly. Anna had a tear stained face, but had stopped crying and was utterly bewildered. "I'm sorry Mistress Anna! Hao-sama pushed me down because Yoh told you the truth, I…" He paused and looked up again, when it dawned on him what he had just told her. He let go of her leg and bowed, smiling nervously, before scurrying away. Hao's exasperated sigh could be heard clearly as the itako stood there, staring blankly after the little boy.

Yoh's eyes scrunched slightly, before they finally opened. He sat bolt up right and glanced around. Ren was standing next to him, arms crossed eyes closed. He noticed there was water below them and it hit him they were finally on the ferry. He recalled what had transpired before hand and now immediately scanned the ferry, hoping to find his fiancé. And he did. She was standing on her own, leaning forward over the railing just like when he had asked her to walk with him just before the second round of the shaman tournament.

A small breeze rippled past, buffeting her blonde hair. Yoh was not the type to be mesmerised, but at this particular moment in time he was. _Badly. _Remembering though he had to reassure her that she was the one and only for him, he got up, dusted himself down and went over to her.

She was contemplating on what Yoh was about to say before Opacho had quite…dramatically cut him off. She was convinced she had heard the words 'I love' and he had been looking at her. She felt her heart beat faster when she saw him walking towards her, but did her best to conceal her wonder.

"Oh, Yoh, Ohayo." She said remotely. He grinned ruefully at her, before proceeding to walk to her side, giving her a flatulent glance. She arched an eyebrow, but then sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You've been asleep for a while."

"Yeah and my head kinda hurts…"

"Oh don't be a baka," she retorted sarcastically, "of **course** having a human being fall on your head won't cause pain."

"But it did!"

"I know baka. I wouldn't worry though, there was nothing in your head for him to damage."

"Anna…do you hate me that much?" She blinked and stared at him, a dumb founded look upon her face.

'_Do you hate me that much?' _She absentmindedly shook her head, which turned a sad Yoh into a slightly more hopeful Yoh. "Anna," he said again, taking her hand in his, beaming in an unsure way "does this mean you don't hate me?" Then, her response was not one expected. She began to chuckle softly, making Yoh's face redden and he himself gape. Her chuckling however soft did not go unnoticed by some, taking Lyserg for one, who smiled at the scene. He recalled his proposition with Hao and knew he was right to place trust in Yoh for keeping Anna happy.

"Yoh no baka," she said softly, eyes closed and a small smile on her face, "I would never ever hate you and I should be the one hated for not trusting you." He cocked his head to the side like an obedient puppy dog, an unusual smile on his face.

"Yay! I forgive you anata! And I wasn't holding you guilty anyways! Now, I've gotta go see what niisan is doing, so I'll see you later, ok?" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, making Ren, who was drinking milk, spit it out and gawk. Anna's face was totally flushed and she placed her hand to her forehead.

"An…ata?" She said to herself slowly, unsure and confused, "He called me anata."

Ryu whinged as Hao had snatched his hair gel and a still fuming Ren had pointed his Quan Doe at him, snarling venomously. That pointed out he still hadn't patched things up with Pirika. Men and their pride…

Ryu, once he had stopped complaining, noticed Jun was reading a book, but saw a dejected look in her eye. He had been troubled ever since she had walked away from him sadly, even losing sleep over it and it had come to him he had done something to sadden her and Jun was usually unhampered by problems. He had asked Ren if he knew what was wrong but he had snorted and muttered he had his own problems, glanced at Pirika and stormed off. Anna had then said that Ryu himself was the problem, which had not answered his question but Anna thought she had explained enough for him to figure it out on his own.

Within the next hour, he had come to the conclusion to the meaning of Anna's word. He was the problem and he just had to apologize. Maybe Jun thought that he shouldn't look at hentai magazines when he was the eldest and supposed to be laying a good example, well…that was the only thing he did come up with. He observed her silently, until sighing he waltzed over to her, running a hand through his black hair.

The green haired Chinese woman blinked and looked up at him, alarm written all over her face. He saw her cheeks were ever so slightly tinted by the colour red, but didn't think much of it. He stood and she sat quietly, not making a sound…until Anna, who was getting annoyed he was taking so long grabbed Hao who was next to her, munching on **her** rice crackers and chucked him at Ryu. At some point, Hao had become Anna's bowling ball, except he didn't complain she was throwing him around.

"Jun," the tall shaman breathed, making the Chinese woman blink, "I am truly sorry if I offended you when I was surveying my magazines." Hope glimmered in Jun's eyes and she shook her head, her lips curving up in a small smile.

"No dear Ryu, you have not offended me in any way. In fact, you have made my day." Jun placed the book down and stood up, her height nearly levelling Ryu's. There was another clichéd silence, before a beaming Jun wrapped her arms around his neck loosely in a half embrace, surprising Ryu. Anna smiled wistfully and nodded in approval, while Ren rolled his eyes and made 'isn't-that-repulsive' motions.

She released Ryu and grasping her book, walked off, humming. Ryu scratched the back of his head and stared on after her curiously, before shrugging and trying to find Hao.

Manta and Chocolove, who watched the scene had 'aww' faces on. The African American scratched his bushy black hair and noted down that Anna, Yoh, Jun and Ryu were ok for the moment.

"I think Tamao and HoroHoro are settling too." He told Manta pointedly, scratching his head. The short human beamed at him, the wad of tickets in his hand being whacked against his other hand.

"Yes, but as the host, I cannot allow there to be any romantic friction."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Well, if you stop cracking lame jokes and help me, you'll see."

"My jokes are cracked! Who broke them!"

"Sweatdrop Was that a joke or were you serious?"

"Pause Hmm…both."

"Yeah, anyway, there is a lot of friction between Ren and Pirika."

"Really? But they're both standing still!"

"Gah, not the force in that context, I mean Ren's a baka who won't apologize though he wants to because he is much too prideful for his own good."

"What do I do then?"

"Say something stupid, get Ren to chase you. I'll get Pirika to come with me to the docks once we reach the Hokkaido resort. Then I'll vanish, you'll come and disappear and the two will have to sort out their problems."

"Why do I have to be involved?"

"Because I asked Anna not to hit you when you make jokes about her."

"Count I, the great laughing master Chocolove, in!"

The ferry was about two hours away from the closest dock. Ryu was talking to Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco about what it meant if a girl hugged you. Jeanne said it meant that they were happy or liked the person and she at the time was quite fondly hugging Lyserg's arm, which told Ryu why he looked so flushed and why Marco looked like he was about to erupt with anger.

Yoh was asleep muttering 'Anna over oranges' and then going 'funga fuu fuu' and made a motion with his hand as if he rolling an orange. Ren was next to Jun, who was into reading a book entitled 'Boys over Vows' for some reason. Faust was setting coordinates for Manta and Chocolove's plan, while HoroHoro was teaching Tamao how to stand on a snow board. Pirika was smiling and watching half heartedly while Anna was being lectured by Hao of all people on how to impress people when in job interviews. She rolled her eyes as Opacho, seeing this sighed.

"Hao-sama," he said in his squeaky voice, "Mistress Anna isn't paying attention." Hao blinked and actually focused on the person he was blabbering on to and when she saw him looking at her, she gave him an effortless 'hello' wave, still managing to look sarcastic.

"Oh, so you don't want my great business advice? Why didn't you say?"

"Well, ACTUALLY, I said to you the frequently used words 'shut up' around six times and you carried on. You're lucky I didn't get a chainsaw outta nowhere. Just because a child is present, so thank Opacho." Hao glanced quickly at a very innocent looking Opacho and shrugged.

"Arigatou Opacho." He said simply.

"Anything for you Hao-sama." He replied. Anna rolled her eyes yet again. And SHE was going to have to out up with Hao's antics for how long? It was even more worse than having HoroHoro cook dinner.

"Ok, Hao. There is a reason you're talking, so spit it out before I fling you over board." Hao scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish from either Anna's threat or what he was about to say, maybe both.

"Anna, why chose cheating Yoh over me?" Hao whimpered, looking affronted. The itako's eyes narrowed, making the shaman sweat drop.

"Because…though I hate to admit it, I for once and not Yoh…was wrong." The expression on the face of the great Asakura Hao was priceless. Shock and sadness were the most evident though. He ran his hand through his long brown hair, but gave her a Yoh like grin; the type Yoh always used to ease the anger out of her.

Hao recalled that Yoh had only kissed her on the forehead and that had got Ren worked up. The Tao was still probably all over the place in regards to the simple fact he didn't have the guts to beg for Pirika's forgiveness and that his pride would keep him from doing so.

"Hao-sama is upset Mistress Anna," Opacho reprimanded her, frowning slightly, "no one, not even the one Hao-sama holds affection for gets away with breaking his heart." Anna blinked, looked a tad dazed and bedazzled. One of her brows still shot up in a trademark Anna way.

"What do you mean 'holds affection?'" Hao laughed uneasily. Anna Kyouyama was smart, but no she was acting just as dense as Yoh and that was not a good thing. Opacho looked up at her, his frown replaced by childish amusement.

"Does this mean you only rejected Hao-sama because you didn't think he loves…" A roughly gloved hand, belonging to Hao, clamped down on Opacho's mouth. He grinned at Anna ruefully, picking a confused Opacho up and placing him on his shoulders in the form of a piggy back. Anna gave him a brief nod before she pivoted around and walked off towards Yoh, settling herself on the empty space next to him.

Hao's eyes glimmered with a never before scene emotion and as he turned to go and think, he made sure to stare at Anna and then his younger brother; Yoh.

"Otouto," he whispered softly, a sharp gust of wind making his long hair billow, "you just don't know how good you've got it."

**Tsuzuku**

Wow, Hao was OCC in that chapter wasn't he? And, there will be a few new characters next chapter as well and also some Lyserg and Jeanne as I have not focused on them much at all, and a smattering of Faust and Eliza. I really don't have much to say but…thanks if you reviewed!

**Preview For Chapter Four**

Anna blinked and mentally groaned at her bad luck. She was supposed to relax in this Hokkaido resort and now the shaman with the overly cheery grin and skull necklace was standing there, hands thrust deeply in pockets, grinning and waving madly at her. Wasn't it odd he had predicted they would meet again?

"Hey, Lyserg-kun," Jeanne said airily, "are you gazing at the girls inside that shop?" Blushing frantically, he turned back to the silver haired girl and began to look very nervous.

"Of course not Jeanne, I just…"

"Ah that's good then," she said, combing her silver hair, "so…kiss me."

"Eliza, do you remember that tree where I confessed my love to you under? Well, if I recall, it is that very same one overlooking the lake." Eliza looked over at a large sakura tree and a smile broke out on her face. Seeing this, Faust smiled serenely, too much in a daze to hear Ren's claim that their love was 'making-picnickers-throw-up-what-they-had-prepared.'

"Hao," Lyserg said anxiously, "I…"

"…Have some love troubles with Jeanne. Don't worry Lyserg-kun; the maestro of love is at your service."

"Tamao," HoroHoro sighed, rubbing his head, "ah…you know there is a dance coming up and all and I was kind of wondering…would you…I dunno…go with me?"

**End Preview For Chapter Four**

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Accustomed

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…what's her age (or he?)**

**Chapter Four: Settling Into The Five Star Hokkaido Resort/Hotel **

They had finally arrived after an excruciatingly long period of being confined to travelling non stop. The place itself was massive, covering a good fifty acres of grassland. The hotel was known as:

'HOKKAIDO HOTEL

THE PARADISE RESORT'

The buildings were scattered out among the acres, all surrounded by breath taking scenery and the soft noise of the bird's melody you would only hear early in the morning. It was divided into five main sections though: spa and leisure, sports and games, studies and libraries, entertainment and fun and randomly enough…a church section. There was one large church in every other section too, so it really shouldn't be called a section. A place where Jeanne would possibly mix well in.

When they finally checked in, Manta gave the receptionist the wad of tickets and after counting them, he allowed the teenagers to pass. Truthfully, Anna was very happy now that they had actually reached there. The place had a cosy and welcoming feel to it and was a very beautiful place indeed. She thought she could centre herself here, try and fix the ensuing problems between Ren and Pirika, mellow out…ah, but then HE happened.

Anna blinked and mentally groaned at her bad luck. She was supposed to relax in this Hokkaido resort and now the shaman with the overly cheery grin and skull necklace was standing there, hands thrust deeply in pockets, grinning and waving madly at her. Wasn't it odd he had predicted they would meet again?

Yoh's eyes locked with the boy's and noticing this, he grinned ruefully in response, but then turned back to Anna. The glimmer in his eyes was alarming, but it wasn't suggesting he was exactly going to kidnap her or what not…

"Ohayo Kyouyama-san," he said brightly, "I did figure we'd meet again!" Yoh's eyes narrowed and he snarled at the boy, making Ren feel a tad nervous being the one next to him and Anna roll her eyes.

'_Oh drop dead.' _She thought.

"Ohayo eh…Spiky." She said remotely, glancing at his unruly hair. He beamed at her and ignoring Yoh walked over to her, hands still in pockets.

"My name's Ryoi! May I call you Anna?" Yet again she rolled her eyes as Ryoi stretched his arm out and invited her to shake his hand in a friendly gesture. Reluctantly, she took it and after the hand shake, immediately broke contact, much to Ren's relief who was trying to avoid the fiery aura around Yoh.

"Hai Spiky." She remarked, brushing him aside as she continued her survey of the resort hotel. He seemed to stare and contemplate, a blank expression covering his usual one, but then broke into a haphazardly cheerful smile and dashed to Anna's side.

The itako arched an eyebrow quizzically at him and his smile weakened, not from fear, but of displeasure. Pitying him in a way and secretly amused he handled her icy nature somewhat better than Yoh, she gave a brief and slow nod, before continuing to walk, Ryoi accompanying her,

Pirika, now in a better mood since arriving, winked at Yoh, laughing slightly, before running after the disappearing figures of the boy and girl. Tamao looked on after Anna and Pirika longingly and HoroHoro, seeing this, grinned. When she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned and pink eyes met black. He nodded in approval and Tamao smiled sweetly at him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a warm hug, before bowing respectively to the others and running after the distant figures of the trio.

Faust smiled in his knowing way at HoroHoro, who had a vivid blush on his face and was staring in a dazed way after her. Ren let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes at the love struck boy, before instinctively dodging at vase from behind thrown by Yoh, who after snapping out of his trance, realised Anna had gone with Ryoi and had immersed himself in public rage, which hit Jun in the back of the head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lyserg was in bliss. He was checking out the entertainment section of the resort and Jeanne was at his side. It was a burning hot day, the smell of tasty creations lingered in the air and the girl he had once served under which he had grown to love was with him, ALONE. What more could he ask for?

Humming to himself, he and Jeanne paused at a clothes shop. She was staring intently at a long yellow dress which was brimming with sparkle and had flowers fastened around it. Lyserg smiled gently at her, but then a puzzled frown appeared on his face when he heard a giggle. He craned his neck to see a group of girls in the shop, huddled together and whispering excitedly. One noticed his staring and smiled seductively at him and blushing beet red he closed his eyes and smiled meekly in response.

Jeanne automatically stiffened when she felt something amiss. She tried to push it away by focusing her attention on the dress, but it was becoming a nuisance. She had a searing pain of betrayal running through her but had no idea why she did. She flinched upon hearing Lyserg's laboured breathing and then, hesitantly, not fully wanting to seek the truth, she turned her head, biting her lower lip.

Her eyes blazed with fury as she sighted Lyserg. He was gazing into the shop window dreamily at a bunch of girls, practically drooling over them. One was gazing back, but to her he was just another lustful boy and she knew how to get their attention. She cocked her head to the side and continued with her seductive smiles, this one almost asking him a question. Lyserg, his face no longer red, found himself nodding with a goofy grin on his face.

Oh how right now Jeanne wanted to slam him into the glass window and run off to leave him with his sluts, but she remained calm on the outside, just glaring furiously at him. But, she knew that if she walked away, he would not notice and with every furthering second, her heart would break. She had to rightly confront him, and she had to do it right now.

"Hey, Lyserg-kun," Jeanne said airily, "are you gazing at the girls inside that shop?" Blushing frantically, he turned back to the silver haired girl and began to look very nervous.

"Of course not Jeanne, I just…"

"Ah that's good then," she said, combing her silver hair, "so…kiss me." The girls inside the shop snickered, Lyserg froze; sweat trickling down his face and Jeanne frowned. The dowser swivelled around to completely face her, disbelief fixed on his face. Something flickered in his green eyes and Jeanne's own widened. Addressing the emotion as disgust, she glowered, clenching her teeth, startling him even more.

"Jea…"

"BAKA! Leave me alone you…I…" Tears were spilling down her face and still surprised, Lyserg automatically reached out to wipe her tears away, but before his hand touched her face, she sharply turned around, closing her eyes so her ruby coloured pupils could not be seen.

"Jea..!"

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jea…"

"BAKA!"

"Nne…"

"I HATE YOU!" People paused to watch what they considered priceless entertainment. The words from Jeanne were hoarse, but laced with hate and the words penetrated through Lyserg's heart. His arm reached out but she had already ran away, pushing past people on looking he tried to block her path. Lyserg fell to his knees, his green eyes wavering, silently studying the tear droplet stained route she had departed in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faust walked along, smiling happily, Eliza by his side as always. Ren was sitting by the lake, arms crossed, legs crossed, eyes closed, obviously trying to muster up the strength to apologize to Pirika. He stole a quick glance at the Tao, before he turned to his wife.

Looking into her eyes he remembered. Her lifeless body, the emotional pain; the pain which turned him crazy. He sighed and a small smile graced his features. Anna had brought his wife back with the ten eighty beads over two years ago and nothing in words could describe how grateful he was to her He was grateful also that even after all that had transpired between the two, he and Manta had finally got along.

Thinking on his love for Eliza, he turned his attention to two figures sitting on the bank next to each other by the lake, on the opposite side of Ren. He grinned cheerily. It was Yoh and Anna. After awhile, Ryoi had lost his footing from carrying so many shopping bags and tripped, earning him a one way ticket to the nurse's office. Anna did feel quite sorry for him, but Yoh was ecstatic.

He was sitting to her left, one arm over her shoulder and she was to his right, her head resting on his shoulder. His smile warmed at the sight of Yoh's extremely fond smile and Anna's happy expression. She had her eyes closed but was still awake and Yoh was gazing at her happily. Faust saw she was content to stay like this as was Yoh and shaking his head with a cheery smile; he turned his attention back to Eliza.

He briefly halted upon sighting something he had not seen for years. It then came to him this was where he had come on holiday with Eliza when they were teenagers. Back then, it was known as 'Hokkaido camp.' He grinned freely at the memory and stared at his beloved, giving her a charming smile. She smiled back.

"Eliza, do you remember that tree where I confessed my love to you under? Well, if I recall, it is that very same one overlooking the lake." Eliza looked over at a large sakura tree and a smile broke out on her face. Seeing this, Faust smiled serenely, too much in a daze to hear Ren's claim that their love was 'making-picnickers-throw-up-what-they-had-prepared.'

They walked over to it and stopped by it. Faust fingered the trunk gently, the treasured and precious memories returning to his mind and probably to Eliza's mind as well. The doctor and her locked eyes and their smiles increased. Faust was brimming with joy inside and knew. Though Eliza could no longer speak, her smile said it all.

"SO!" Hao stated cheerfully, earning an outraged glare from Anna, "HOW ARE WE DOING TODAY!" Yoh inwardly groaned but managed a small smile at his brother, which made Anna glare at him too. They were quite happy with each other's warmth and then the elder Asakura twin's annoyingly fun voice interrupted them.

Anna narrowed her eyes menacingly at Opacho, who seeing this hid behind Hao's legs. Hao stared down at the little guy questioningly, but then shrugged and beamed at his brother and future sister in law.

"Hao," Anna began, using a cool and collected tone, "any particular reason why you're here?" He gave Anna a goofy grin and Yoh, becoming more agitated by the minute, wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, which caused her to blush as she wasn't expecting it and become quiet.

"Nothing much Anna-chan, it's just Ryoi has been admitted out of the hospital and he was looking for you." At this a demonic look appeared in Yoh's eyes and seeing this, Hao's grin faltered.

"Wh…why?" Anna queried, still recovering from Yoh's unexpected affection. He smiled dumbly at her and she refrained from throwing him into the lake.

"You left your itako beads, remember? You put them in a shopping bag and asked Ryoi to guard it with his shamanic powers as you suspected idiots would think of it as a fashion statement and nick it. And Pirika also said if he didn't guard it with his life, he'd wish he was being devoured by an oni."

A sad emotion sparkled in Anna's eyes at the mention of 'oni' and Yoh, seeing this tightened his grip around her, shooting a bemused Hao a death glare. Said person blinked in confusion as his mind processed what the word 'oni' made Anna feel. Oh. His brows knitted together and he turned to Anna with a pleading and forgiving look in his eyes.

Anna, visibly trembling, only nodded. Yoh, absolutely ballistic, gave his brother an enraged look, scaring him out of his wits. This holiday was meant to be stress free, not bring out the bad sides of people.

"Gomen Anna," he murmured, his hazel eyes reflecting understanding, "I spoke out of place and regrettably stupidly. Please forgive me?" The tension vanished as she gave Hao a weak smile, earning a sigh of relief from her fiancé and Hao. But then, she made Yoh loosen the grip he had on her and walked over to Hao, who was quite puzzled by this.

"I said you were forgiven Hao, but I haven't demonstrated my forgiveness in actions." Hao blinked and behind him Opacho quivered, making him feel even more at ease.

"Eh? What do you mean Anna-chan, I don't…" he was cut off as Anna booted him in the place and sent him flying skywards, making Opacho yell out 'HAO-SAMA!' She grinned sardonically, waving to the sky.

"You're forgiven Hao!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Manta sighed and slammed his head on the table, awakening Chocolove who had fallen asleep prior to their excruciatingly long and pointless plotting. The comedian gawked into space, before Manta looked up and saw him gawking like a fool.

"Walls don't praise jokes," he said in a frustrated tone, _'Not that it would praise yours.' _He added mentally. Chocolove scratched his cheek thoughtfully, before appearing to scan Manta.

"What benefits do you get from this Manta? I mean, I get to freely joke around Anna without her hitting me, but what about you? Why not focus on your own love life to satisfy your needs?" A blank expression appeared on Manta's face, making Chocolove wish he had not spoken.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Pirika was sitting on one of the many soft couches in the leisure section, pondering. She wondered how the others managed it. Yoh and Anna were like yin and yang, but were attracted to each other. Pirika was told about Anna's childhood and sometimes wondered; what if she hadn't been abandoned? What if she was not born with Reishi? What if she was not beaten by humans who feared her? What if she was just a normal girl? Pirika smiled shyly. But, in a bizarre way, those events took place for a reason and there was one significant bright side to it all. She would never have met Yoh if these things did not happen.

HoroHoro had just realised he was in love with Tamao and was shy and meek around her. She was shy and meek around everyone, but more so HoroHoro. Having both apologized for the cake incident, they had been inseparable and Pirika, even from a far away distance had caught his red face and dazed expression after Tamao had hugged him. That had made her grin and she noticed Anna smiling wistfully. But then the itako looked puzzled afterward when Yoh chucked a vase and it hit Jun and had asked Pirika. Pirika was astounded Anna hadn't realised, but apparently when it concerns the one you love, you can be a tad oblivious.

Ryu and Jun got along well enough and everyone could tell she loved Ryu, but the tall shaman himself spent a lot of time hitting on women and watching them either in magazines or in books. But, Ryu had been concerned when it dawned on him he had upset Jun and he had made things right. Everyone wondered if he loved Jun and Pirika, Hao and Ren knew one person knew if he did; Anna. She had been somewhat of a problem fixer this journey and it had only begun, but she did not speak what she knew. Pirika was bursting with wanting to have knowledge if Ren held feelings for her, but she knew Anna would not speak, but smile oddly at her. Was that a silent answer?

She became rigid when she heard a slight noise. She ever so slightly greeted the person by turning her head, to find Ren there, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a random emotion in his yellow eyes. Pirika was torn. She didn't know whether to hit him or run or jump into his arms and confess her feelings for him, so she came to a swift and absent decision. She'd just sit and marvel at how manly he looked.

"Pirika." He remotely stated, making her brows rise in surprise. That was a tone he had NEVER used on her before. It was soft, gentle and tender, but at the same time, calm, commanding and demanding. It was the type she had heard Anna use on Yoh before, usually when he did something that held meaning and she wanted to know what it was about. Blue eyes met yellow.

"Yes?" She responded, any anger she should have been feeling melting under the intense gleam of his eyes. His gaze softened which literally made her heart skip a beat and she blushed.

He walked over to her, claiming her hand in his and sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her. She was touched and surprised at his sudden display, but remained quiet. Her anger subdued by conflicting emotions, she intently stared at him, silently motioning for him to continue.

"Pirika-chan," he whispered, her own eyes widening, "I am…sorry." He sighed in defeat at the tears that appeared in her eyes and released her hand, reaching his feet. "I am truly sorry, but…I understand if you don't want to be around me." When he walked away, a hand shot out and grabbed his. He froze and then his head whirled around to see Pirika there, a smile on her face and tears running down her face. Ren was confused. How could she be happy if she was crying for goodness sake?

"Baka," she reprimanded him gently, the smile still in place, "I'm crying tears of happiness." He blushed at this but concealed quickly, but not fast enough for Pirika to see. Her smile widened, and she let go of his hand, putting both of her hands behind her back. "Does this mean we're cool?"

"We're cool." Ren replied with a grin. They stood there grinning at each other, not quite knowing what to do next. Then Ren's expression darkened a bit. "How much was that bracelet?" Pirika blinked and her grin reverted into a nervous smile.

"Ah…that's not important…"

"I know you didn't bring a lot on this trip...money wise you only brought about ten thousand yen"

"Heh heh...ah, it..."

"Oh c'mon Pirika! How much was it? Surely it wasn't THAT expensive?"

"…It was…ten thousand yen…"

The colour from his face drained.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lyserg took a deep and long breath, before pushing the doors to Jeanne's suite open. He was greeted by the sound of hysterical sobbing and lots of girly products battering him, courtesy of Jeanne. He opened his mouth to speak but this time Marco summoned his guardian Michael and Lyserg retreated, sighing in defeat.

All day after that incident he had followed Jeanne, trying to apologize, also secretly wanting to know why she wanted him to kiss her. His heart broke at the words 'I HATE YOU' and that was still etched in his mind and his heart broke more at the sound of her pained cries and anger. It was his fault. Her tears. Her isolation for the day. Her agony. _Was all because of him._

'_You stupid weasel,' _his inner voice contradicted him; _'do you know how badly you've upset her?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_How badly her heart is torn?'_

'……………_.'_

'_How long she has cried over you?'_

'_Ah…'_

'_How pissed off all the girls are and how Anna made a note that she was going to kill you?'_

'_Eh? I…'_

'_I nothing scum! Why did you lustfully cast a gaze on those shopping sluts when you had **intended **to buy Jeanne a present, you worthless piece of…'_

'_I KNOW! I KNOW I'M A WORTHLESS WHATEVER THAT DESERVES TO ENDURE THE WRATH OF ANNA-SAMA AND ALL THE GIRLS! I KNOW I TURNED INTO A HENTAI FOR A SECOND! BUT I LOVE JEANNE WITH ALL MY HEART AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE ASKED ME TO KISS HER!'_

'_Oh my god you are a dense baka…why'd you think?'_

'_I don't…'_

'_Maybe she has some feelings for you big boy, why else would she have got so worked up?' _The world froze around him, his eyes widening. The voice left him to console in the silence, inwardly muttering curses and insults about him. He really didn't care his conscience was telling him off. All that mattered was the last statement which came from it.

'_Oh Jeanne…please…I'm so sorry.' _

"I see emotional wounds run deep." A voice sounded from the gloom. Lyserg stiffened and looked up to see Hao a short distance away, looking solemn. Lyserg hung his head because of his own self loathing. Hao smiled sadly and rolled his eyes, but gave up and flopped down on the floor, surveying Lyserg.

"Hao," Lyserg said anxiously, "I…"

"…Have some love troubles with Jeanne. Don't worry Lyserg-kun; the maestro of love is at your service." Lyserg had always thought of Hao as a demon. He remembered the flames licking at him, the burnt and lifeless bodies of his parents and the cockily grinning face of the murderer. The images were burnt in his mind and he could never remove them. It had happened so long ago now and at the start he looked at Hao with resentment, however…

Now he could see the change in Hao. His eagerness to fit in, protect his friends and cheer people up. It occurred to Lyserg it was his brotherly love for Yoh and love for Anna which caused the sudden change. He had been misjudged and untrusted when he had done no harm, which had made him go insane. Though Lyserg could not exactly call Hao his true friend, maybe in time, he could…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HoroHoro gulped and anxiously scratched the back of his head, making Ren roll his eyes and Pirika giggle. There was an upcoming dance for the third anniversary of Hokkaido resort hotel, kind of like a prom. Yoh had eventually asked Anna, while having a blushing fit and she too blushing had agreed to go. Faust and Eliza were going, no questions asked there and everyone presumed Lyserg and Jeanne were to go together, but after the events thought otherwise. In fact, when Lyserg came into the room where everyone except Jeanne and Marco now was, Anna booted him right back out and slammed the door on him.

Everyone knew Ren and Pirika wanted to go together, but their stubbornness got the better of them. They didn't argue and everyone was happy they had patched up their differences, but if one asked the other would agree, but of course…fearing rejection, none of the two asked.

The only ones who didn't know Ren and Pirika were normal again were Manta and Chocolove, who were still plotting devilish plans to bring them back together.

HoroHoro wanted to ask Tamao, but for once in his life was silenced and too shy. He was standing outside her suite, blushing tremendously, his hand hovering and shaking over the door handle. Anna walked by and then paused by HoroHoro, who looked back to see her staring. She arched an eyebrow, her face not betraying her emotions and HoroHoro sweat dropped. She then kicked him through the door and went on her way. It was simple enough for the staff to put Tamao's door on its hinges again anyway…

Tamao nearly squealed as HoroHoro suddenly blasted into her room, landing stomach first onto the floor. She swore she saw a blonde haired girl nod in approval and walk off. She just stood there, blushing like there was no tomorrow until an aching male Ainu forced himself to get up.

He and Tamao's eyes met and when it dawned on him he had technically invaded her privacy, though Anna had helped him do so and he bowed his head respectfully.

"Gomen, I…"

"Ah, it's ok Horo-kun." She said in an uncharacteristically high voice, causing HoroHoro to feel even more uneasy. He had been thinking of turning back instead of coming in. Half of him was grateful she had done that, referring to her as his guardian angel, while the less…sociable side of him wished the itako would burn in hell. "Do you need anything Horo-kun?"

He froze, his breathing ragged, which made Tamao very concerned over his welfare. He gulped again and found himself staring into her innocent and beautiful pink eyes. He inhaled a large portion of air, telling himself he couldn't turn back now, though the exit of her room was inviting and exhaled.

"Tamao," HoroHoro sighed, rubbing his head, "ah…you know there is a dance coming up and all and I was kind of wondering…would you…I dunno…go with me?"

**Tsuzuku**

Wow, there was a lot of problems in that chapter. OMG! I made Lyserg a hentai! So wrong…very wrong and anyway, Jeanne is rather angry at him. I left my first cliff hanger. Yay! Anyways, there will be one or two other new characters next chapter. Thanks if you reviewed.

**Chapter Five Preview:**

Dumbstruck, Tamao stood as if glued to the spot, her expression unreadable. HoroHoro sighed inwardly and outwardly, before giving her a pained and defeated smile.

"Ah…its ok, I understand. I'll go now…" and with that he disappeared out of the door, Anna, who was hidden and eavesdropping looking on after him, her black eyes flickering.

"Ok!" Manta exclaimed, rising his fist in triumph, "let operation REN AND PIRIKA commence!"

"Hello," the short girl, probably shorter than Manta said smiling, a very bemused Yoh and Anna exchanging glances, "my name is Jukio Yikashi, the daughter of the resorts owner!"

Her body was bathed by the moonlight's glow as her finger skimmed the surface of the lake. She paused when she heard yelling and turned to see Chocolove racing towards her, Ren at his heels.

The comedian pushed past her, mumbling 'sorry' and before she could react, Ren, not noticing she was there, collided with her and carried on as if nothing had happened, though paused when he heard a splash. He whipped his head around to see Pirika surface from under the water's depths, gasping for air and after a few seconds, noticed him gaping and gave him a glare which consisted of raw hatred.

Lyserg cursed as Jeanne stared him down, her eyes glimmering with fresh tears. He resigned and let her storm off, Marco awaiting her at the doorway into the leisure section, giving Lyserg a glare before following her suite. Hao, observing from the darkness, sighed and shook his head at the absolutely crestfallen dowser.

"One shall meld perfectly,

then all should change forever

the exit of trust for a long while

only strengthening the heart."

**End Preview For Chapter Five **

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Events

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…what's her age (or he?)**

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**Chapter Five: What Happens When You Try To Fix Something Already Fixed**

Dumbstruck, Tamao stood as if glued to the spot, her expression unreadable. HoroHoro sighed inwardly and outwardly, before giving her a pained and defeated smile.

"Ah…its ok, I understand. I'll go now…" and with that he disappeared out of the door, Anna, who was hidden and eavesdropping looking on after him, her black eyes flickering. Tamao absentmindedly touched her mouth and then her eyes widened when the shock ended. Her eyes now brimming with tears at her failed chance, a very sympathetic Anna gave a sigh of resignation and stepped into her room.

It took around five seconds before Tamao noticed Anna was standing there, in her trademark 'one hand on the hip and one left to dangle freely' style. She blushed under the itako's demeaning glare but then Anna's gaze softened. She felt bad for Tamao and it was obvious she was left speechless.

"Tamao-chan, why did you not respond to our male Ainu friend?" She asked lazily, fiddling with her blonde locks. Tamao's response was a long and hard stare at the floor. Anna whistled sadly and then smiled at Tamao understandingly. "You froze up, ne?"

"H…hai." She replied, not lifting her gaze.

"Tamao, would you say yes?" At this the girl stiffened and then looked up at Anna, a blank look on her face. Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "Because in my general opinion, it would be a yes, right?" Tamao some how even blinked blankly, before her face turned a wonderful assortment of many shades of red.

"Hai, but Anna…demo? Why would he..?"

"There must be a denseness bug flying around." She groaned, swatting at imaginary bugs with her hand. Tamao blinked again and scanned the room nervously. Anna rolled her eyes in a fed up way. "I was kidding about the bug Tamao. It was just a figure of speech."

"Of course Anna-chan," she responded, if possible her face darkening even more in red, "but why..?"

"He has a thing for you." She interjected politely, trying to look innocent. Tamao frowned slightly and looked up at the ceiling, and then back at the itako.

"But…I haven't got anything from him…"

'_Oh for heavens sake…there has to be a bug…'_

"He.Loves.You." Anna huffed slowly, making sure every word punctured into whatever dense wall was surrounding her brain. Her eyes widened and she wiped her nose.

"Are you sure Anna..?"

"YES!" She rudely interrupted in exasperation. Tamao smiled at her and she smiled back reassuringly, her anger and frustration vanishing also.

"So…" Tamao began, looking anxious and jumpy, "do I love him?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I can't answer that."

"But you seem to know…"

"Ok. So I do, but I want you to figure it out yourself Tamao-chan."

"Can you tell me…the feeling you get when you hang around Yoh-kun?" Anna spaced out and then a soft red underlining appeared on her face. Coughing ensued and Tamao peered over Anna's shoulder to see Hao there grinning madly. Anna turned to him, eyes blazing, making him back away.

"BAKA!" She hollered, running towards him with a venomous look in her eyes, he himself legging it, "HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON A GIRLY CONVERSATION!"

Manta was grinning widely and Chocolove was tempting Anna to hit him as he kept on saying random things, but she restrained, as she was not one to break promises…just persistent and bad comedians backs…but that would have to wait for a while. She was puzzled at why they were still going ahead with their plan, but didn't mention to them they had put their squabble behind them. She just wanted to see if Ren would be nice…

Yoh rolled his eyes and Hao mused at his brother's developing jealousy. Ryoi or 'Spiky' as Anna referred to him was not only sitting next to Anna but was also EATING oranges. How clichéd that was. Hao wasn't at all surprised at his brother feeling this emotion, but seriously he had nothing to worry about.

"Ne, Anna-chan," Ryoi sighed, still munching on oranges, "what's this plan thing about?" Anna, who was reading a newspaper because her soaps were out of the question as sky had not been working properly, slammed it down and cast Ryoi a suspicious and accusing glare.

"How did you..?"

"Well…I overheard you and the short dude talking about it and…"

"And?" She prompted.

"…The weird dude with the dodgy hair made a joke about it."

"Which was?"

"Well…I said 'Ren and Pirika?' and he was like…'the beast and the beauty'." Anna rolled her eyes and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Ah well…they have a plan to settle Pirika and Ren's differences…"

"But I thought those two…"

"They have, but I haven't said as I want to see the enveloping plot and evaluate something."

"Evaluate what?"

His answer was a secretive smirk.

Chocolove and Manta shook hands, a big grin forming on Manta's face. Faust nodded at them smiling, before resuming treating a hotel staff with a broken arm. Manta winked at Chocolove.

"Ok!" Manta exclaimed, rising his fist in triumph, "Let operation REN AND PIRIKA commence!"

Ryoi, Anna, Yoh and Jeanne, still a bit depressed, were strolling aimlessly around the leisure section. They were bored as their room service had been in a car crash and was not injured, but faked it to get off working and still get paid. Though Pirika's period was half way through the weekly cycle, Anna's had only been around for approximately two days and the effects of mood swings were quite common around her.

At one point earlier in the day, she was happy and joking around with Hao, smiling with a can of fizzy drink bubbling in her hand. The next minute when Hao said her blonde hair was a bit messy, she burst into tears, which made Yoh appear and yank Hao's long hair. He, very confused began to apologise to Anna, but then she suddenly turned into an anger derived nutcase and hit him in the place with both legs, before flinging him at Lyserg, who had entered the room, who she was still mad about making Jeanne cry.

Seeing this Pirika and Jun had laughed, while Tamao smiled. Faust gave an understanding grin and Ren rolled his eyes, but the other occupants of the group were very confused at the girl's abrupt three mood changes. Hao guessed after a while and sweat dropped when Anna had reached him again, but this time she was really giddy and jumpy.

Then, a message from Kino came in the mail, saying Anna's mood swings were wild and unpredictable when she was out by some lovely beach and warm place with lots of things around it and had warned them that she should never go to that kind of place. HoroHoro had glared at the letter accusingly, muttering 'NOW YOU TELL US!' But upon Tamao coming into the room, shot her a solemn glance before sulking off, too sad to bother strangling Ren as he walked past the Tao rolled his eyes.

They paused at the heart of the leisure section. Anna, Ryoi and Jeanne were examining what the main part of the section looked like, while Yoh was too busy looking anxiously and protectively at Anna, and then shooting an oblivious and enthralled by the arch windows Ryoi and frosty glare, worse than getting frost bite.

"Jeanne-san," Ryoi marvelled, "those inscriptions are nearly as silver as your hair and tears." Jeanne was about to give him a weird thank you for the hair comment, but stiffened at the mention of tears and started sniffling. Anna shot him a 'Oh-you-pragmatic-moron' look and his look replied 'Oh-I-am-terribly-sorry-so-please-forgive-me-Anna-chan.'

"Why is the place so large?" Yoh wondered aloud, earning a whack on the head by his fiancé. "ITAII ANNA! Why'd you do that?" He whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you think baka? Anyways…it's so big because it's a five star hotel resort. It's one of the top three in the world and top means big people amounts, ok?" He seemed to contemplate on it before giving her a grin.

"God, how much do these people weigh then? Six hundred stone?" Ryoi, who appeared clueless at times, gave Yoh a quizzical look, a tad bewildered.

"Anna, I thought you said he was smart."

"In his own way." Was her weary reply.

"So…what is _that_?" Jeanne asked incredulously, pointing to something for the benefit of the other three. They looked over at a very short girl standing on a ladder in a ridiculously revealing pink bikini, handing out leaflets. Anna arched an eyebrow as the girl proceeded to shake her hips around.

"What kind of public indecency is this!" She roared, hands on hips, "I must stop this!"

"Anna! Come on…wait for me!" Yoh yelled, running after the fuming itako. Ryoi and Jeanne stood there, looking on in a confused manner.

The girl stopped her shaking upon noticing Anna storming up to her and Yoh, flabbergasted trailed her. Upon seeing Yoh, something glinted in her eye and she hopped down, strutting her stuff to him, who was too busy staring at Anna.

"How ya doin' Mr.Fit?" She teased, winking. Anna glared daggers at her, while Yoh, noticing she was actually there for the first time, scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm fine and glad you know I'm fit! That means Anna didn't make me run all those times for nothing!" The girl looked at him through slitted eyes and Anna let out a breath she had been holding in, smiling at his cluelessness. It saved her from pouncing on the little girl and choking her for hitting on her fiancé.

"YOU!" She said loudly on purpose, pointing accusingly at the girl as if she was the devil and attracting bystanders attention, "Stop showing your body off to the world and don't wear a bikini like that!" The girl stared at her blankly and then shrugged, doing a graceful twirl.

"I think you're friend likes the way I dress." Anna glowered at Yoh but had evil eye on him vanished as he was too busy staring at her dreamily. She shook her head vigorously, hiding her blush. The girl glared at Yoh now and frantically began to wave her hands in the air. "YO! Earth to orange headphoned boy! Hey! You can't ignore my hitting techniques! They're the best in the land and…LOOK AT ME BAKA!"

Anna smirked smugly at the chibi appearing girl and Yoh smiled because she looked so confident, though he didn't particularly know why. The girl stared hard at Anna. "Why won't he respond to my moves?" If possible, her smirk widened and proceeded more upwards.

"He's my fiancé." The girl nearly choked on her breath and Yoh, elated Anna had called him fiancé gave Ryoi a triumphant look and glomped on her from behind. The girl stuck her tongue out at their embrace. Anna was facing forward, arms crossed in a smug way before Yoh hugged her from behind. His arms were around her waist and his chin atop her shoulder, smiling fondly, while Anna's eyes snapped open on contact and a blush covered her face. This amused the girl. The blonde had been in control a second ago and was now blushing more than a setting sun.

"I like you kid, you got spunk." Anna's eyebrows cocked up at being called 'kid' but she said nothing. The girl shook her head, making her red hair bounce about and the men except Ryoi and Yoh stare dreamily at her, making Anna and Jeanne roll their eyes. "Hello," the short girl, probably shorter than Manta said smiling, a very bemused Yoh and Anna exchanging glances, "my name is Jukio Yikashi, the daughter of the resorts owner!"

Anna blushed beet red from embarrassment and worry and Jukio raised an eyebrow. But then, understanding, the roughly about three foot four girl grinned. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna kick you outta the resort for telling me not to do something I shouldn't be doing, besides…if my dad caught me wooing every man I meet," she halted to wink at Yoh, making Anna glare at her through half lidded eyes and Yoh arch his brow in puzzlement, "I wouldn't live up until my fifteenth birthday."

Anna sighed and motioned for Jeanne and Ryoi to come over and they did, looked a bit aghast at the sight before them. Both Anna and Jukio rolled their eyes in union and then gawked at each other when they realised they had done the exact same thing.

"Ohayo, miss…" Jeanne looked over at Anna for support.

"Jukio." Jukio herself supplied helpfully. Jeanne smiled politely, ignoring her odd attire.

"Ohayo…I am Jeanne"

"And I'm Ryoi!" A cheerful shaman exclaimed, making Anna roll her eyes. The two exchanged handshakes with Jukio friendly and then she grinned at them cheekily.

"Ok my new pals! Take me to meet the rest of your friends!"

"Ok! Let it commence!" Chocolove nodded in agreement before running off to find Ren. Manta whirled around and saw Pirika talking the pretty girl Jukio. Well…in Manta's eyes she was pretty. "Ohayo guys." He said cheerily, walking up to them and smiling. Pirika smiled back and Jukio gaped at him. "Is there something wrong miss?" He asked shyly. Her eyes knitted together in frustration.

"Dammit! I'm two inches shorter than you!" Pirika sweat dropped but then regained her composure and turned to directly face Manta.

"What is it Manta-kun?"

"Dunno really, but I wanna show you something at the dock at night time, wanna come?"

"Why not show it now?" Jukio butted in sceptically. Manta considered ideas.

"It's special."

"Oh love sparks!" Manta blushed and Pirika rolled her eyes in an Anna fashion.

"Ok Manta, how about nine?"

"Great."

"Oh that's so cute…"

"Shut up chatterbox," Pirika huffed, causing Jukio to be angry, "there is NOTHING going on between me and Manta." Jukio lost her frown and turned to see Ren behind her, glancing at Pirika sceptically. He frowned at Manta, but upon hearing Pirika's remark 'humphed' in approval and walked off, Quan Doe in hand. Jukio began to laugh like a insane boy band fan.

"So, it's you and the Chinese one, eh?" Pirika blushed, "Gawd! You guys are a good match for each other! Both stubborn and hot headed."

"EXCUSE ME!" Pirika fumed, "AT LEAST I'M NOT A POLE DANCER!" There was silence. Jukio turned back to Pirika, trembling with rage.

"BAKA! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! I'M NOT IN MY DESIRED OCCUPATION YET!" They stared arguing like mental cheerleaders, pressing their faces against each others, veins pulsating very badly. Manta laughed nervously and swivelled around, running off. Now those were some sparks.

Her body was bathed by the moonlight's glow as her finger skimmed the surface of the lake. She paused when she heard yelling and turned to see Chocolove racing towards her, Ren at his heels.

The comedian pushed past her, mumbling 'sorry' and before she could react, Ren, not noticing she was there, collided with her and carried on as if nothing had happened, though paused when he heard a splash. He whipped his head around to see Pirika surface from under the water's depths, gasping for air and after a few seconds, noticed him gaping and gave him a glare which consisted of raw hatred.

"What the hell! Pirika! What are you…oh no!" He gasped as when Pirika attempted to swim to the bank, her face winced in pain and she dived under again.

She held her breath and was holding her aching leg, eyes firmly closed and still she cringed. She had gotten a cramp at the worst possible time in her life. She felt herself slowly falling into the watery depths, her breath persisting in being let free. She inwardly cursed and opened her mouth to breathe. Darkness.

Ren dived into the water, his arms flailing frantically as her searched for her. He saw her sinking and inwardly gasping made his way swiftly to her side. Though HoroHoro was a shaman, Pirika had not acquired any shamanic abilities, so her breath holding was limited to the average person's.

His eyes widened when he realised she had succumbed to shortage of breath and was now disappearing down below. He finally caught her, and as fast as he could began to swim upwards. But he knew she was unconscious. He knew she would drown eventually in a short time. He knew he would not make it in time back to the top at this rate.

Suddenly, his guardian spirit appeared at his side and he nodded at him. "(Bason! Ghost ball mode! Hyoi Gattai!)" When Bason shifted into a glowing orb and sunk into Ren's body, the Tao thrust his hand down and released a blast of furyoku. This propelled him and Pirika into the air and he landed on the bank, Chocolove and Manta gaping.

Manta had run off saying he forgot to bring the thing and she had awaited his return. Chocolove had commented on the point sticking out of Ren's hair implying it was a murder weapon and he was probably and escaped convict, which made him go into rage and chase him. But, now as they watched Ren cradle a lifeless Pirika in, his face scrunching up, they realised it was best not interfere in love with these kinds of drastic measures. And then, when a lone tear fell down the Tao's cheek, their hearts plummeted.

The silence was horrendously much. They all sat around her unmoving body, Manta and Chocolove looking guilty; Ryoi, Anna and Faust looking guilty because they had known what Manta and Chocolove would do and could have told them that Ren and Pirika were friends again.

Ren sat, leaning against the wall, still holding the female Ainu's fragile frame. Lyserg heard a jagged sigh emit from his mouth and sighed himself, eyes drooped.

Ren bit his lower lip as Faust continued the prognoses of the girl in his hands. Finally, he halted and smiled weakly at everyone.

"Don't worry, she's ok. Just needs a little rest." Everyone let out relieved sighs and Ren forced himself to smile. But Jun knew what her younger brother was feeling. As he had knocked Pirika into the water in the first place, he naturally would blame himself for what occurred.

'_Dear brother, please don't hound after yourself. Even if someone else had knocked her in you'd take full responsibility, right? You believe you are hard to read, hidden behind an uncaring mask just like Anna, but we all see the concern you're displaying and flashing in your eyes but please…Pirika wouldn't want this.'_

Ren nodded sullenly at Faust and then with Pirika still in his arms, walked off, everyone staring on after him. Ryoi let out a shaky breath and Tamao tried to calm her racing heart down. HoroHoro, the impact of the realisation Pirika could have lost her life dawned on him was no longer wondering about Pirika, but staring after Ren, eyes venomous. The only to notice was Tamao.

HoroHoro ran a hand through his spiky blue hair, letting out a tired whistle. The night sky above loomed over him, the few scattered stars across it dimly shining, as if to confirm his aggravation and weariness. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at the sky.

"Pirika will be ok, right? She's too stubborn to let anything happen to her." His half hearted smiled faltered slightly as he pondered on his joking tone and then his head ringing with doubt and self reprisal, he lowered it. He bit his lower lip and hugged his knees, brining them as close as he could towards himself. "I mean, ever since we were kids, she was always the mature one, looking after me, cooking for me, cleaning for me and aiding me in anyway I can. I really have took her for granted. I've depended on her to help me do things all my life and whenever I needed help she was there on the sidelines with a smile. But…when she nearly drowned, where was I? Taking a nap and thinking about tomorrow's dinner." He scoffed with self loathing.

His fingers dug into his flesh, attempting to inflict pain upon himself. "Dammit! The one time I'm needed, I'm not there. What the hell is wrong with me! I should of…oh my god…I've failed as an older brother…"

"N…no Horo-kun, don't say that!" A voice yelled from behind him. He halted and a tingle followed up through his body as he turned, trying to find the source of the voice, and he did; Tamao.

His eyes widened as the bubblegum haired girl began to walk over to him. She sat down next to him, staring at the sky as he stared, wordlessly at her. She gradually turned to him, smiling earnestly. "Don't say stuff like that. Pirika always used to tell me about the things you did for her. Like one time she told a boy she fancied him and he laughed his head off. When she went and told you, you went and gave the boy a piece of your mind…though she was suspended and you were dragged to the police station for a day, but that was brotherly love. And…remember the time she lost her pocket money on a trip and there was something she really wanted to buy there? When an Ainu elder told you about the situation, you dropped whatever you were doing and rushed to Hiroshima. When you got there, you were dirty, tired and panting, but you gave her a grin and handed her the amount of pocket money she needed and then went! If you're saying you've failed as an older brother, maybe you should consider these things first."

They sat, Tamao blushing at her sudden declaration and HoroHoro gazing at her speechlessly.

"Tamao…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Yoh yawned and was promptly whacked square over the head by Anna. Honestly, the owner of the resort, Jacob Yikashi, was talking about the dance and he was showing her and everyone else up.

Jukio had declared that these were her best friends (whom she had known for less than a day) and her father accepted this and came over to meet them, addressing her as his 'little messiah.' Anna had rolled her eyes. Wouldn't he be pleased to know his 'little messiah' had been flaunting her stuff in public.

Ren cracked his knuckles together as Hao tried to stare at Pirika was still being carried by Ren and still slumbering and the shaman got the message and grinning sheepishly, swivelled around on his chair to face Anna, who was on the chair in front of him and rest his chin on his hand, gazing admiringly at her. He pretended he had hay fever and began coughing when a very rigid Anna eventually turned her head around to face him, vein pulsating and a demonic half lidded glare.

Ryoi was next to Anna and was playing with the blue beads on one of her wrists and Yoh, not wishing to be outdone, began to play with the one on her other wrist, not that she paid attention to any of them. However, she did when Yoh got over cocky and snapped her wrist beads. He hadn't heard the rest of Jacob's talk as he was instantly sprawled on the floor lifeless, Ryoi staring at him as if he were intrigued.

After the talk, Lyserg followed Jeanne out of the room, hoping to patch things up with her. Pirika and Ren had managed it, so why couldn't he.

"Jeanne." He said, causing a jolt of surprise to course through her body. She hesitantly turned around, staring at the dowser, eyes wide, ruby coloured eyes glimmering nervously. Before he got lost in her eyes, he composed himself and took in a deep breath. The lessons with Hao had better work.

"Jeanne, those fools in the shop meant nothing to me. You are the only one I live for, breathe for, and accumulate sweat for! Be mine again!" Jeanne sweat dropped. It sounded as if Ryu had been tutoring him instead. Anna would have watched this intently, as it looked like a soap.

But then, Jeanne frowned. These were words out of Hao's book, not from Lyserg's heart. Hao probably got fed up with the flinging of girl merchandise and ordered him to say this lines, but she would never except it…not from him in this way.

Lyserg cursed as Jeanne stared him down, her eyes glimmering with fresh tears. He resigned and let her storm off, Marco awaiting her at the doorway into the leisure section, giving Lyserg a glare before following her suite. Hao, observing from the darkness, sighed and shook his head at the absolutely crestfallen dowser.

"One shall meld perfectly,

Then all should change forever

The exit of trust for a long while

Only strengthening the heart."

**Tsuzuku**

Wow…Jukio is odd. Yeah, its classified as a romance/humour, but you've got Hao saying some fancy dramatic stuff at the end and Pirika nearly drowning. Eh heh (sweat drop) Maybe it should be a drama…Nah. Oh, and the leaflets Jukio was handing out was to advertise the hotel, if you want to know. That's all.

**Now, there will be no spoilers for chapter six. This is simply because it will be a memory from Anna's childhood. And it will be pretty angsty and drama like, so…yeah. It takes place when Anna is seven and is training with Kino. Matamune (faints) and a new character will be involved, but the new character will only appear in flashbacks I'm afraid.**

Anyways, by and thanks if you've reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6 Comparing Smiles

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**DRAMATIC AND SAD CHAPTER THIS CHAPTER AND A BIT RANDOM PEOPLE! This is more or less and Yoh and Anna chapter…**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…7 **

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**Chapter Six: Fragments of Anna's past-The Boy That She Lost**

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as HoroHoro and Yoh fought over the last bit of steak at the breakfast table. It was bad enough the previous day when they were fighting over ice cream, which of course because the world is a cruel place landed plonk on her. She had definitely given them a good lashing for their immaturity and seriously, they were fighting over Opacho's favourite ice cream…and the colour murky black wasn't appealing to many; unless they were two baka's by the names of Yoh and HoroHoro.

Of course, when Yoh saw that the ice cream was on Anna, he apologised and started arguing about it with HoroHoro. She'd been flattered that now he was solely fighting over the fact that the contents had spilled over her, but there loud noises were driving her crazy and her period was at its worst, so they really got it bad this time around.

Manta, blushing quite subtly was plaiting Jukio's hair, while she was examining herself in her pocket mirror. Her father had said she always thought others were so much prettier than her, yet she appeared to be rather vain…ah, the facts of life don't apply to oblivious fathers unfortunately.

Hao was instructed Lyserg to speak from his heart about Jeanne, but a fed up dowser had asked Hao to set things straight. Bemused, he had queried why so and his reply was that he failed to take Anna from Yoh and owed Lyserg a favour, so at this the shaman shrugged and smiled.

Pirika was silently gazing at Ren. She had heard of his heroics, making him seem like a shining knight in armour and his outward affection while she was asleep. But, if he hadn't have been in such a temper for no apparent reason and come running past her like she was air vapour, none of the life threatening events would have transpired.

Jun was watching Ryu gel his hair as she had long finished her book and Ryu, seeing her enthusiasm at intensely viewing his hair antics, had possibly blushed faintly for the first time in his life. It quickly faded, but the ever sharp senses of Kyouyama Anna caught it and upon seeing it, her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

Ryoi was humming a tune from one of Anna's soaps called 'march of the proud' which he had memorised from one of Anna's many CDs. He had memorised a few of Ringo's songs also, but he preferred the catchy phrases of the rhyming song he was humming softly and Anna had to admit, he sounded like he might have a good voice.

Faust and Eliza were locked in an embrace, with a confused Opacho observing them like a tiger deprived of food for many, many weeks. Ren inwardly grumbled at the boy's innocent nature. He wasn't THAT much younger than them, right? Well…he was seven. He stole a quick glance at Pirika to find her gazing emotionlessly out of the window. He sighed. Gazing emotionlessly out of a window was something Anna must have mastered, because she did it on numerous occasions. Ren sometimes wondered why Anna was the way she was, but told himself it was her personal life and he had absolutely no right to butt in.

Chocolove was telling Tamao a joke about sharks and after it finished instead of giving a polite chuckle as she usually did, she looked absolutely horrified and doubtful. HoroHoro sensed her distress and got up, pushing Chocolove away from her to go bother a still sulky from yesterday Jeanne and a very unclean looking Marco, only to his dismay to find when he arrived back at the breakfast table, the heavenly gorgeous looking steak had vanished; and that Yoh looked casual but had barbecue sauce all over his mouth…

Anna found herself absentmindedly gazing at the Asakura and wiping the suspicious sauce off of his face and ignoring furious glares from HoroHoro, turned to face her. He grinned adorably at her and she gave him a shy and almost restricted smile. It wasn't that she didn't just love his smiles…it just reminded her a tad too much of a little lad she once knew from her childhood.

_FLASHBACK_

_The seven year old itako sighed an placed the book of rituals she was reading down, scratching the back of her head thoughtfully. Kino had asked her to go and retrieve the groceries, yet so immersed in the reading of her ritual book she had forgotten and if you forgot a task Kino set you…all hell would break loose._

_She stretched out her aching limbs and grudgingly reached her feet, despite the exhaustion that shot through her. The blonde haired girl began to walk, her muscles tense but when she got to the door, she managed to wrench it open with her little arms and stumble out, looking mighty weary._

_After a while under the harsh sun, she was joined by the Asakura cat guardian, a Nekomata, known as Matamune. He purred softly and was met by a sharp glare._

"_Ah you baka cat, why didn't you remind me about the groceries?" She demanded. He smiled at her affectionately, but her eyes only sharpened more with venom._

"_Gomen Anna-chan, I thought you required a rest. Kino-sama has been running you ragged with all these extensive itako training lessons." He replied in a concerned tone. _

"_Huh, baka. I can take care of myself. I am strong and independent; no one is allowed to look out for me." The cat sighed in resignation before a soft smile played on his lips._

"_Ne Anna-chan, you know you're not alone." _

_Silence. _

_And then…_

"_Matamune no baka. If I wasn't alone, why did my parent beat me? Why did they kill my grandfather in front of my eyes because he stood up for me? Why did they abandon me? Why did the humans call me names and hurt me? Grandfather was the only one who cared, besides…grandmother told me at her death bed not to let anyone in because I would somehow hurt them, and now look at grandfather…"_

"_Anna…" he cut in gently. With an upturned nose, she quickened her pace, leaving a thoughtful appearing Matamune behind. "You're forgetting one other person you know besides me and Kino…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Her forehead creased in exasperation. Matamune had thought she had not heard him, and yet she hand, ever so slightly and on the way, she had pondered on his words. A faint smile graced her features as HoroHoro began to lob meatballs at Yoh from across the table and an angered Yoh shot back. It had quickly developed into a full fledged food fight, but Anna was much too busy reminiscing to pay heed. Though…if a meatball came her way…

Her eyes closed and the smile vanished as if it had never been there in the first place. She focused her mind on remembering the first time she had met him, or rather; the first time she recalled his familiarity.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh I left the money…" Anna said slowly, causing the shop owner to arch his eyebrow. He frowned and grabbed her arm, eyes very hard and daunting._

"_Then you work girl." Anna inwardly groaned. She COULDN'T. Kino wanted her back straight away after buying groceries to learn about summoning some big spirit or what not._

"_I'm afraid I can't." His grip tightened._

"_Then are you gonna nick it?"_

"_Of course not sir, just let me get the money…" His grip tightened yet again and she winced. Suddenly, a hand was placed on the man's shoulder. He grumbled and turned around, to come face to face with a little boy on a stool._

_Anna blinked._

"_Here sir."_

_The boy with hair colour exactly the same was her grinned at the man, handing him some money; on closer inspection the right amount of yen Anna needed to pay. She gaped, but her icy expression slid back into place. Nodding with approval, he released Anna and walked back to his counter._

_Anna found the boy gazing intently at her, his expression saddened and unsure. Her eyebrow cocked up and he cocked his head to the side, with the expression evident. Muttering 'thank you' Anna gathered her stuff and walked out of the shop. The boy stood there silently, before he grinned cheerily._

_Anna was about three metres out of the shop when she heard shouts from behind her. "Hey!" The boy from earlier called out, catching up with her, "Don't leave me hanging Anna." He broke into a stupid grin at her clearly surprised expression, but then she gave him a menacing glare._

"_Look, I've said thank you and I won't bother learning why you know my name, but…"_

"_Anna," the boy sighed dejectedly, black eyes meeting black, "surely you remember me?" The itako stood dumbfounded before shaking her head. He gave her a wounded smile. _

"_I do not…"_

"_It's me, tsuin-chan!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

She recalled her eyes widening with shock at the boy's claim. Then, her hand whipped across his face and she stormed off, leaving him gaping after her. She knew it was true, but forced herself not to believe.

"Now!" Hao exclaimed cheerfully, plonking himself down next to Anna, who glanced at him in a bored way, "Let's play truth or dare!" Ren, on his second bottle of milk for the day, spat it out, right onto HoroHoro.

"NANI! Count me out! I will not let you ask who I love because that is my secret and I will not tell you it is Piri…I SAID I WOULD NOT TELL YOU DAMMIT!" Anna whacked him on the back of the head. "CURSE YOU WOMAN!"

"Baka," she snorted calmly, shooting a smirking Hao a death glare, "we all know who you love; and I didn't even have to read your mind." Everyone sweat drops except Pirika, Yoh, Tamao and Hao.

"Anyway," Ryoi cut in, grinning, "lemme go first." Everyone nodded and Anna rolled her eyes. The game was childish enough, but the enthusiasm of the people was gagging her. "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Righty! Anna, do you love Yoh?" Anna blushed and her mouth opened slightly.

"Ah…I'm not playing this infernal game!"

"C'mon Anna-chan! Please! I'm dying to know!"

"I said no!"

"Please Anna! I have a right to know…right?"

"Oh sorry, let me make it clearer. I said Ahem NO!"

"Anna!"

"Do you want to join Amidamaru in the world of the deceased my dear?"

"What? Amidamaru, do you have a scout club in the spirit realm?"

"Why yes Yoh-dono."

"(SIGH) Yoh..?"

"Yep!"

"Shall I tell you something I must have said before?" Yoh's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his face. Anna had said THAT before?

"HAI!" (Mega cheerful)

"You're a baka."

"Oh…" he replied in a sad tone.

"Anna?"

"Yes Spiky?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"You do."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, anyways! Manta ask someone!"

"Uh…J…J…J…J…" Anna rolled her eyes.

"He wants to know who you like." Anna cut in dully but pointedly at Jukio. She flashed Manta a grin and pampered her hair, making Anna inwardly groan and Hao smile dumbly at her reaction.

"Oh…I like…all the boys who have bods on them! Ho ho! Like you for instance Yoh…"

"**MOVING ON**." Anna stated sharply, "I think I should ask…Hao?"

"Yes?" He responded, a tad surprised she had asked him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why is your hair long?"

"'Cause it's damn sexy."

"Anyways, Yoh truth or dare?" Chocolove asked.

"Dare."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Did you think of one of your blasted jokes?"

"No Ren, my dare is on the extremes and I'm gonna have to run after saying it!"

"What is it?" Anna sighed impatiently. Chocolove's eyes twinkled.

"Kiss Anna on the lips."

She choked on her breath.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_FLASH BACK_

_She sat, leaning against the tree trunk, hugging her knees to her delicate frame. Matamune appeared at her side, smiling wistfully at her._

"_Anna…"_

"_He is **NOT **my twin brother. I never had a sibling."_

"_Oh Anna. He was always there for you…"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Anna…"_

"_Hey!" A voice shouted cheerfully. Anna gave a frosty glare to the five minute older boy resembling her practically in all appearance gawked and followed up by a coaxing grin._

_Honestly, for the last month he had been stalking her, trying to convince him he was her older twin brother. In fact he was, and she knew he had always cared, but pushed the memories far from her mind. She told herself she hated him and she told him that but he just usually smiled at her wistfully, aware she was lying to him and herself. Getting yourself to hate someone who had a telepathic twin link was nigh impossible._

"_What?" She uttered, casting the ground a solemn gaze. His expression softened and he walked towards her, settling himself down by her side._

"_Tsuin-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you…I wanted to, but I…"_

"_Daissuke no baka," she heavily sighed, running a hand through her plaited blonde hair, "it wasn't your fault." He blanked out before giving her an innocent look._

"_You've accepted that I am your brother?" He remarked hopefully. A vein pulsated atop Anna's head and he sweat dropped as she turned to him, enveloped by a fiery aura._

"_I NEVER SAID THAT BAKA!" And she grabbed his collar and flung him into the tree she leant against, reaching her feet and dusting herself down. She stared at the tree impassively, before giving a nod of approval and walking away. Daissuke was hidden amongst the leaves grinning at her disappearing figure. Matamune gave a light hearted smile. She wasn't in denial any longer._

_END FLASHBACK_

Anna was in a jumble now. She'd had another memory about her twin brother Daissuke Rai Kyouyama and Chocolove had dared Yoh to kiss her. She was distracted by the memory and her brows burrowed in annoyance.

"Ooh! Go on Master!" Ryu yelled proudly. Yoh gulped, a blush on his face and sweat beads running down his face faster than a waterfall. Hao pouted in a mournful way and snapping back into reality and alerted to the fact, there was yet another eye roll from the itako.

"Well Yoh?"

"H…a…i." Anna's eyes shot fully open and she glanced at Yoh with a startled expression in full display. He grinned sheepishly and scooted over to her, herself still dazed.

Hao glared at his twin and promptly turned his head away in disgust, making a 'humph' sound. Yoh's face neared hers slowly. Anna cursed as she found her body unwilling to move. Either he was taking it slow because he was nervous, or on the other hand was trying to do it for dramatic effects.

She closed her eyes as she felt something press against her lips but quickly pulled away. Her eyes tentatively opened to see everyone's jaw in the ground and Yoh sitting on his knees, twiddling with his fingers, a bug blush on his face and looking very meek.

"WAAA!" Chocolove yelled, "I was KIDDING! Geez! I cannot believe you mustered up the courage to do that!" Yoh hung his head, but stared at a dimly blushing Anna who was only a very short distance away.

"Gomen ne…I'll go jump off the M4…"

"Calm down baka," Anna interrupted, much to everyone else's surprise, "I didn't feel it anyway." She looked away, her blush increasing, but everyone noticed this. They grinned. Anna saying that meant she wasn't angry for him kissing her and for once Yoh understood and a big, cheesy Yoh-grin appeared on his face.

"Anyway…Hao, truth or dare?"

"I've had my…dare?"

"Go copy Yoh."

"Hai!" He exclaimed in a sing song voice, waltzing towards Anna. Before she walloped him, Yoh had already beaten her to it, knocking his brother into the nearest wall, looking very evil like. Anna's flushed face was viewable and she rapped at her head due to the sappiness effecting her central nerves system, while everyone smiled and Yoh glared at poor Ryoi, who sat there sweat dropping.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_LAST FLASHBACK_

'_Let me out wench.' The oni hissed as the girl sat there, rocking herself. She was surrounded by tall trees, in the heart of a spiritual forest and was all alone. _

_There was no reply, but only silence. The oni let out a long growl from inside her mind, trying to force its way out. She resisted and felt as if her head was about to explode. 'Girl. Let me out this instance!' _

"_No!"_

'_Fine then…' She let out a scream and collapsed onto her hands and knees, sweat trickling down her face. A shadowy figure materialised next to her. A large black ogre with glowing red eyes, stood there, looking terribly enraged._

"_You will die now wench!" Her eyes widened. Why would the oni kill her? He would cease to exist if he did and that…was what she wanted. So, the seven year old sat there, eyes with set determination but wavering on fear. Though not totally prepared, she was ready to die. The angered oni was so fuming it had forgotten she had created him, accidentally of course, but still…_

_Then she realised something. The oni had never before had the power of speaking outside her mind, so why was it now? Had it gained even more power? She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact as a black surge was shot out of the oni's hand._

_Daissuke, seeking his sister out, felt it. Anna's life force deplete by a vast amount. Pupils dilating, his turned his attention to the heart of the forest he was trekking in and sped down the route which he was so sure led to his troubled sister._

_Anna instinctively placed her hand on her wounded shoulder. She had dodged the oni's blast and it had skimmed her shoulder, burning and scarring her flesh. She was paralyzed and couldn't dodge this time as another black surge was fired and closing her eyes once more, awaited her fated demise…yet; nothing came._

_She regretted opening her eyes. And they immediately widened. She had been pushed out of the way and now saw what the black surge had hit; Daissuke. It had torn through his stomach, the oni pausing to see the blonde haired boy falling to the grass below. As Anna watched, eyes wide, he turned to her, cringing and one eye closed, a grin plastered on his face._

"_I did it Anna-chan," he said merrily, coughing and spluttering out blood, "I did something right." The oni, realising what it had nearly done, returned to Anna's subconscious. Daissuke's body landed on the grass below with a thud and regaining any rational thought, she rushed over to him, picking his limp body up and placing it on her lap._

_He gritted his teeth; one eye still closed and gazed up at her, still grinning._

"_Oni-chan." His grin widened and expression softened. _

"_I did it Anna," he said, her eyes widening, "you finally called…me…br…o…the…r." And as Matamune came racing towards the scene on his all fours, he stopped almost at the instant of arriving, his eyes big and displaying disbelief, as Anna sat there, cradling her brother in her arms, tears streaming down her face for the first time in years, eyes full of emotions once hidden, Daissuke's own blood splattered upon her; though even he was sleeping an eternal sleep now, he was still grinning._

_END LAST FLASHBACK_

Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back, biting her lower lip. Why were the memories returning to her? Because she had just noticed Daissuke and Yoh had matching smiles in a way, yet they were different. She cast a gaze to the boy and seeing her sad look he felt his heart sadden and quickly rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

She gawked at him, but only felt a slight bit of heat building in her cheeks and smiling softly took his hand in hers, resting her head against his chest and listening to his rhythmic heartbeat which lulled her to sleep.

Not seeing what was going on, the others were in a majorly competitive game of truth or dare.

"Right! I have a sneaky idea!" Pirika exclaimed, glancing cheekily at HoroHoro and Tamao, who blushed. She seemed to look thoughtful. "Ok, well Anna-chan asked me to do this at whatever right opportunity." She flashed Anna a smile and gaped at the cute scene, but then happily shrugged and glanced back at Tamao and HoroHoro.

"What is it?" They both chorused in squeaky voices.

"Yeah, what?" Ren asked, staring suspiciously at her. Jun smiled at her brother. Jeanne looked down at her knees and Hao stared at Jeanne and Lyserg glared at Hao, while all the while Ryu was gelling his hair.

"Tamao dare or dare?"

"Eh? Sis, isn't it..?"

"Dare, ok Tamao!"

"But Pirika-chan!"

"I DARE you to answer HoroHoro's invitation to the dance." She said smugly, giving the two beet red blushers a broad grin. Ren restrained his urge to laugh and cast Pirika an 'oh-that-is-harsh' look. Her response was a teasing smile. Tamao blanked out, remembering her conversation with Anna.

"_So…" Tamao began, looking anxious and jumpy, "do I love him?" Anna rolled her eyes._

"_I can't answer that."_

"_But you seem to know…"_

"_Ok. So I do, but I want you to figure it out yourself Tamao-chan."_

She inwardly sighed and gave HoroHoro a long and hard stare, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"May I have time to think it over?"

Pirika smiled.

Anna raked a hand through her hair and began to twiddle around with her golden strands which shone under the silvery glow of the moonlight. She was by the lake, sitting just as Pirika had been, contemplating on the reawakened memories of her dear brother, who had also saved her life. As she had sat there, with him in her arms, her grandmother's taunt had returned. Then, her opening heart closed once again, thinking it was truly her fault people who tried to help her got killed, but knowingly; she felt her twin had died happily…but she had never forgiven herself, nor ever would.

This lake had become a frequently visited spot by her at midnight and she would sit, gazing at her reflection in the water and think until usually two am at least. She was usually alone when she did this as no one was aware she took these visits. But then she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.

Her head whirled around to see Hao there, smiling fondly at her in a way Yoh did. She acknowledged he was there by a brief nod of her head and guessing he was invited, sat down next to her. They sat together under the darkened sky, not exchanging a word, until Hao gave her a lopsided look.

"Nani?" Anna queried softly, tucking a golden strand behind her ear, Hao chuckled softly, before his expression sobered up.

"You were thinking," he started, receiving a puzzled glance, "about Daissuke." She could have gone mental and hit him, she could have slapped him, but she sat there, gazing at him intently.

"So…how are you aware of my brother?"

"Well, when we were both little, my Reishi linked with yours and I saw what happened; all since you were born technically. And I had a feeling you were thinking about him." Anna sighed and nodded again, staring gloomily at the sparkling water below.

"So…you've invaded my privacy all my life."

A nod.

"And yet I didn't feel my Reishi link with yours."

"Ah, because you could not control it."

"And now it has returned to me."

"That is good." She shot him an angrily burning glare, but he simply raised an eyebrow back.

"Why is it?"

"You can control it this time around, ne?"

Silence.

Anna appeared thoughtful and then Hao cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "I think this is one of the world's apologises, Anna." He released her and she turned to gaze at the starless sky, gaze transfixed on the crescent moon.

"He was the only one who truly understood me; in a ways as Yoh understands you."

A slight chuckle.

"Yes, you are correct. I believe it is known as a telepathic link between twins, hai?" She nodded in agreement and turned to Hao, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hai and Hao?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."

**Tsuzuku**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Hopefully chapter seven will be longer. That, besides the truth or dare, was not intended to be a humorous chapter. Yeah, Daissuke was a bit random, right. Oh well. Half the stuff is made up about Anna's past by the way. Oh, and thanks to who ever gave me the review about Opacho's actual age, because I had no idea what it was beforehand -.

**Preview For Chapter Seven**

He gave her the puppy dog look and sighing, Jeanne rolled her eyes and finally gave in to Lyserg. Marco glowered at the dowser from the sidelines though.

"Fine Lyserg…-kun, you are forgiven."

"Arigatou Jeanne-sama and I…"

"AND HE WANTS YOU TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!" Hao interjected cheerfully.

Anna and Tamao sighed as the sparks between Pirika and Jukio started off again. Tamao glanced at Anna in a confused manner.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's entertainment without turning the TV on."

"Oh Jun-sama!" Ryu called in a sing song voice. The green haired Tao smiled and waved at him.

"Hai Ryu-kun?"

"Well I…" Ryu paused, a slight red underlining developing. Tao Ren rolled his eyes.

"Baka." He murmured under his breath. He looked up at his elder sister, frowning. "He wants you to go with his repulsive self to the upcoming third anniversary resort dance!"

**End Preview For Chapter Seven**

Bye and thx if you reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7 Just Ask And Amend

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…7 **

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**Chapter Seven: Have You Got The Nerves? Asking Special People To A Terribly Embarrassing Broadcast Dance**

Hao laughed merrily as Ren got flung into the wall by Pirika. Honestly, he'd **somehow** upset her again and the moral, (which he never did pay any heed to) was not to get Pirika mad after starting to talk to her again. She'd just been trying to play the guitar as she was randomly chosen to be in a band at the dance when she had started playing. Apparently, she'd never played guitar in her life and it was obvious…_painfully_ obvious.

Ren had got into a huff about the fact he was being deafened and had marched over to her, asking her to stop playing. When she refused, he grabbed the Spanish instrument and threw it onto the ground, beginning to stamp on it like a rabid horse. It took his mind a few long and arduous moments for his prideful mind to process his rash way of making the music stop and froze upon seeing tears glistening in Pirika's blue eyes.

And so here we were now with Hao laughing at the scene, Pirika sobbing somewhere with the remains of her instrument and Ren still face first against a wall, which Anna had not thrown him into herself surprisingly. He always did say Pirika looked up to Anna too much and her tantalising methods of…showing her displeasure and now his theory had quite rightly been proved. He wouldn't at all be amazed if some of Anna's strength hadn't rubbed off on the female Ainu.

Tamao squeaked. HoroHoro blinked and cast her a concerned look. She blushed faintly and bowed her head muttering 'gomen' under her breath and darting out of the room. HoroHoro, who had been sat on his rear end all day watching 'Big Mutha Truckers' alongside Ryu rose from the couch (where he usually fell asleep) and arched an eyebrow.

Ryu, sensing his distress grinned meekly and reassuringly at him.

"No worries my blue haired friend. The object of your desires probably spilt something." HoroHoro gave him a dangerous glare, lips down in a full frown.

"She.Was.Gazing.Out.Of.A.Window." He stated slowly, eyes narrowing. Ryu sweat dropped.

"Well…go and comfort your pink haired angel then." He replied, reaching for the controller and turning the already too loud sound up further. HoroHoro bit his lower lip and then his eyes slowly opened wide. He turned to Ryu, dimly blushing but trying to hide it.

"What did you mean object of my desires?" He huffed indignantly, running a hand through his light blue hair. Ryu scratched his temple and suddenly shot up in his seat, fist in the air, scaring HoroHoro.

"C'mon BIG X show that 'only-monstrous-thing-is-its-design' NEO NEKO what you're made of!" HoroHoro sighed wearily and gave his older friend a withering smile, before walking out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You did **NOT** just do **THAT** did you Lyserg?" Hao asked in disbelief. Lyserg slammed his head against the window and then brought it to his hands.

"Yeah, I…I…I WANNA CRY HAO!" Hao rolled his eyes as Lyserg started bawling, but then whacked his head and the dowser stared up at him curiously.

"Baka…I killed your parents and you didn't break down this much. Don't go OCC, stay in character." Hao hissed.

"Oh, yeah…right, I mean…hai." Lyserg sighed, the tears remotely vanishing somewhere. Hao then placed a hand on Lyserg's shoulder sympathetically, sighing himself. Lyserg noticed Hao gawking at him and his brow cocked up, earning an even more visual gawk from the latter. "Why must you gawk?"

"What exactly did you do?" Hao queried innocently.

"What do you mean baka? I thought you knew!"

"Nah, just guessed."

"But you… said in bold 'Not' and 'That' and…"

"Tell me."

"Well, it's kinda…"

"Embarrassing? Demented? Hilarious? Cute? Horrible?...Perverted?"

"Gah! **You're **the perverted one!" Lyserg proclaimed, his face flushed. Hao stared blankly.

"What is it then?"

"I…ah…"

"Hmm?"

"IsortofhuggedJeanneandshegotreallyreallyreallymadandMarcospilledteaonme" He stated in a rush. Hao grinned, patting Lyserg on the back.

"You sort of hugged Jeanne and she got really, really, really mad and Marco spilled tea on you and now you want me to help!"

"How did you know!"

"I read your mind and find out about your problem and idea for help!"

"Then why did you make me say out loud the cursed sin!"

"Admitting for sins is the first step to enlightenment…"

It finished with Hao being abruptly cut off as Lyserg picked him up and flung him into the sky, eyes red with unrivalled fury.

"THERE'S YOUR ENLIGHTENMENT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lyserg sighed as he watched Jeanne play with her silvery hair, unaware of his intent gaze on her. For the past day or two this was how it had been. He always observed her from a place she would not see, taking in every contour of her face, memorising her breathing patterns and quite happily getting lost in her ruby eyes. He didn't mind watching her from a distance, but knew in his heart that after sometime, would not be enough. He would want her in his arms and be able to so easily tell her that he loved her everyday. Oh…he pleaded with Kami-sama, saying he would never ever again even look at another woman like that.

'_Maybe…' _His conscience said waringly, _'Maybe she loves you…'_

'……'

'_Or maybe…'_

'…_..'_

'_She **used **to love you.'_

'_Leave me be.'_

'_Aw, are we getting sad at the fact our idioticness ended what could have been a long a bountiful relationship?'_

'_Get outta my head!'_

'_Repeat after god old me.'_

'_GET OU…'_

'_She doesn't and will **NEVER** love me again…'_

'_GET OUT NOW!'_

'_GET OUT!'_

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

'_LET ME SORT THINGS OUT!'_

'_I WILL GET HER TO LOVE ME AGAIN!'_

'_I PROMISE!'_

'_You're foolish, she will never accept you again…_

'_Never.'_

'_Never.'_

'_Never..'_

'_Never..'_

'_Never…'_

"Never…" He finished, taking on the expression of a pirate who had lost his most valued treasure. He felt uneasily tense and raised his head, only for green to meet pink.

His eyes widened when he found Jeanne staring at him, her eyes wide too. She knew he was there; he had lost out. She would never forgive him.

The word 'never' repeated over and over in his mind in a cycle, so much so that sweat ran down his face and he clasped his hands to his ears, vigorously shaking his head.

If it could have been so, Jeanne's eyes probably widened more. Forgetting her anger towards him and anxiousness of being around him, she rushed to his side, sweat down her own face as she placed a hand on his cheek, staring at him hopeful and worriedly.

The words finally stopped as he felt a warm and tender sensation on his cheek. He found Jeanne in front of him, hand on his cheek, looking despondent, yet; when he snapped out of his never ending torment by words, he noted her eyes shimmered unusually, which, absently lifted his spirits.

"Baka...," she sighed, running a dainty hand through his green hair, "what was with you?"

"I had a talk with someone…"

"Who?" She said, her voice tinged with anger, "The guy who killed your family?"

"Hao has changed Jeanne and I know you can feel it. Don't blame him for your emotions."

Silence.

Then, Jeanne looked at the ground…and then up at him again, her expression impassive.

"What…emotions?" She quizzed sardonically, her eyes not leaving Lyserg's.

"Jealousy…"

More silence.

Then…

"What am I to you? A doll you play with for your own amusement? I know I have made some silly choices in my life Lyserg. I know becoming the iron maiden was foolish. I knew believing I could beat Hao was foolish. I know that thinking Hao hasn't changed is foolish, but I have noticed. I knew I was foolish for…for…for falling in love…"

Silence.

"…With you." She whispered almost to herself, tears gathering in her eyes. Lyserg's own widened and he regretted his words. He had a feeling he had upset her, but to this extent. This much emotional pain. She thought he was a doll for his own amusement. No…no. She could never and would never be. She was his happiness. Just being around her was enough, but his treacherous flirting from a glass window had broken the trust, the strong trust he had with Jeanne. And now, she had confirmed and admitted she loved him. _Or had loved him._

She began to sob quietly, making Lyserg's heart race. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm and letting out a surprised gasp she was pulled into his embrace. One arm went around her neck, while the other one snaked around her waist. She stiffened, but as the clock in the room chimed gently, her body relaxed. Her hand grasped his shirt tightly as she cried uncontrollably into his chest.

He smiled coaxingly at her massaged her shoulders gently, as they were still very tense. From the distance, someone hidden amongst the shadows smiled.

"Jeanne-chan," Lyserg whispered softly, tentatively removing his one hand from her shoulder and stroking her hair, "you could never be a doll to me. What you are to me…is everything." The silver haired girl looked up at Lyserg, her pink eyes still glimmering with tears and her tear stained face evident.

"Really?" She asked sceptically.

He grinned.

"Really."

"Promise?" Jeanne said, absentmindedly in the tone of a child. Lyserg chuckled playfully, ruffling her hair.

"Promise, we'll make a pinkie swear." Their little fingers wrapped around each others and they exchanged sweet smiles. During the 'pinkie swear' Jeanne had moved back from Lyserg a bit, but now he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into an embrace.

Time stood still as the two stayed there, basking in each others warmth, while Marco gave a dejected sigh from his place at the door, but gave a wryly smile. Jeanne was no longer a little girl and he had a feeling…no…was certain Lyserg would take care of her, though…he couldn't let them no he approved of their little relationship.

"Jeanne!" He said lovingly.

"Hai?" Came a muffled murmur from his chest.

"Am I forgiven for the acts I shall never ever commit again?" She brought up her head from his chest, gaping at him in a confused manner. What was he going on about? Oh. Yeah. _That. _She frowned darkly, making Lyserg inwardly whack himself and his heart plummet. How could he go on if Jeanne still hated him?

Noticing his saddened look, she mentally rolled her eyes. Certainly after all that the question would be answered. But she couldn't help teasing him, just a little. Sort of as a little payback for all the emotional torture. Nothing wrong with a little revenge, right?

"Well…I don't know…" she held back the urge to laugh at his now stricken face. Ah yes, revenge was definitely not bitter…if you were not the one on the receiving end.

"Jeanne! For the love of God (Mental note: please forgive me for using your name in this situation Kami-sama) please don't do this!"

He gave her the puppy dog look and sighing, Jeanne rolled her eyes and finally gave in to Lyserg. Marco glowered at the dowser from the sidelines though.

"Fine Lyserg…-kun, you are forgiven."

"Arigatou Jeanne-sama and I…"

"AND HE WANTS YOU TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!" Hao interjected cheerfully. Jeanne blinked at Hao, blinked at Lyserg and then turned and randomly blinked at Marco, who arched his eyebrow.

The answer was sealed with her lips to his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HoroHoro paused and bit his lower lip again. Tamao was there, on her knees, quivering for some strange reason and he didn't like it one bit. He was debating whether he should hug her from behind. It would give her warmth, so she'd just assume it was a friendly act and nothing more, while he would receive explicit enjoyment from the event. Now…if only he could find the courage to do it.

His skin went prickly and he silently turned to see Anna there, gazing at him thoughtfully. She arched an eyebrow and inwardly sighing, walked briskly over to him and proceeded to yank his ear.

Tamao nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a yelp in a familiar voice and whirled around to find HoroHoro, alone, holding his ear, eyes teary and glaring at the door.

He paused when he felt someone staring at him and blushing automatically, turned to see Tamao staring at him. Black eyes met pink and both of them felt their hearts race.

"Ah…oh…um…Tamao…I…" His teeth clenched down on his lower lip harder. He had to quit being a fool; otherwise she would continue to shake.

Gathering his manly courage, he made his way towards her, while she sat, rooted to the spot. He stooped down to her level and his arms enveloped her, his embrace exactly mirroring Lyserg's. He didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed. She wasn't pulling away, yet she was not responding…and it made an uneasy atmosphere settle.

"HoroHoro…"

'_He.Loves.You.'_

"I…"

'_He.Loves.You.'_

"Thank…"

'_**He.Loves.You.'**_

"You…" She said quietly, putting her hands on his shoulders. Electricity surged through him upon contact, but he brushed it aside.

"Tam," he said gently, "what's wrong? You've been secluded here all day?"

Silence.

"Tamao…"

Nothing.

"I…"

Not Responding.

"Want…"

Wait…

"You…"

Ears Respond.

"To…"

Picking Up A Voice.

"Know…"

Hearing.

"That…"

HoroHoro…

"I…"

HoroHoro.

"Will…"

HoroHoro.

"Always…"

Her lips begin to tremble.

"Be…"

She hangs her head.

"Here…"

She lets out a hidden cry.

"For…"

She buries her head into his chest.

"You…"

She listens.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Manta rolled his eyes as Jukio began to flirt with a life guard about fifty feet taller than her, who looked down at her, perplexed. He figured she wanted ice cream or had lost her mum…and she had really given it to him, by tackling him into the water and running like crazy, skimming past Manta as if he were just a piece of cardboard coincidently placed there. And then when the man got out of the water, his eyes angrily went to Manta, and said boy gulped.

"Oh…that looks painful. Where'd you get it?" Jukio asked as she continued to lick her ice cream. Manta gritted his teeth and wondered on what the answer to her reference of his black eye would be. Hmm…there were a lot pf decent ones formulating in his mind.

'Oh, your life guard friend beat me up because you happened to go past me.'

'Oh, I went diving with dolphins and a whale whacked my face.'

'Oh, I ate too much coal and my eye turned black.' Maybe the truthful and less exaggerated answer would be appropriate, right?

"A life guard beat me up because a little girl tackled him into the water. Ring any bells?" He asked winking angrily and hinting it was her. Her eyes widened, but he fell anime style at her blank expression.

"That's not a very fair thing Manta. You should report this girl or better yet…give her a black eye."

"Ah…but she's…"

"What?"

"…So pretty."

"Aw, How romantic. The girl you love caused you to have a black eye. Isn't that a romantic setting between people before a fully fledged relationship forms." She cooed. Then, waving him goodbye, she walked off to hit on another boy, not noticing Manta's lingering gaze on her.

"I really hope so." He whispered, smiling softly.

'Hate Tao Ren, Hate Tao Ren, Hate Tao Ren…' You get the idea right? This was what Pirika was scrawling onto a piece of paper she had _borrowed _from Chocolove, who publicly announced he was going to tell them his new jokes. Everyone was oddly happen that the paper with his _great _and unsurpassed jokes was snatched…uh, I mean borrowed and was now being scribbled over by the same three words continuously.

Ren peered over her shoulder and his seldom expression became even more depressed. Every time the words 'hate' and 'Tao Ren, or Ren Tao' were used by her…it broke his heart; broke his heart into a million pieces which could never be put back by anyone except her. He didn't know why he felt this sensation, but guess it might have referred to what his sister always teased him on.

'_Oh, doesn't Pirika-chan look pretty today! It's great for my future sister in law to look this way!'_

'_Wow Ren! Look at Pirika playing volleyball with all those hotties…KYAH! Onichan! You're face is red! Are you burnt or something!'_

'_Are you and Pirika-chan blushing Ren? Oh how cute! I only said a baby would be a pretty or handsome one from your both, I wasn't exactly implying anything.'_

'_The way you guys fight…the childish thing is the more you pick on someone apparently, the more you like them.'_

'_Onichan. Admit it. You love Pirika. You've been **in **love with her for ages now. Why won't you let yourself savour the lovely feeling of this emotion? Why won't you tell her…?'_

'_Because I've already lost her friendship…'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AND WHAT ARE YOU BESIDES A DAMN OVER THE TOP FLIRTY PERSON?"

"THE DAUGHTER OF THIS RESORTS OWNER!"

"WHO GIVES A LETHARGIC'S ARSE?"

"I'D KICK YOU OUT IF YOU WEREN'T ANNA'S FRIEND!"

"GO AND MAKE OUT WITH SOME BOY!"

"I'VE DONE MY FAIR SHARE OF THAT TODAY ALL READY!"

"DON'T USE A PROUD TONE BAKA!"

"I'M NOT PROUD! I'M IMMENSELY PROUD!"

"AH! YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!"

"NO WONDER YOU GO AROUND SCREAMING!"

"I'M NOT SCREAMING! I'M USING MY INSIDE VOICE!"

"CUT THE CRAP!"

"GO DIE IN A DITCH!"

"GO DIE IN REN'S ARMS!"

"I HATE HIM MORE THAN YOU!"

"PERFECT THEN! I'LL TAKE HIM!"

"**I'LL MURDER YOU! YOU FEMALE DOG WHICH CORRESPONDS TO A WORD I DO NOT WANT TO SAY OUTLOUD AS I AM A NICE CIVILISED PERSON!" **

"You mean bitch?"

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE!"

"GO DIE IN A BOMBING YOU SAVAGE BEAST!"

"ME A SAVAGE BEAST! WHY HOW DARE YOU! AT LEAST I HAVE SOME SENSE OF FASHION!"

"WHAT'S THAT MEANTA MEAN!"

"YOU A 'LITTLE MESSIAH?' DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOUR DAD HAS ABOUT AS MUCH COMMON SENSE AS A BRICK WALL, THOUGH I SUPPOSE THEY ARE RELATIVELY SMARTER!"

"DON'T BRING DADDY-KINS INTO THIS HEATHEN!"

"GO DIE!"

"SAME!"

"COPY!"

"IMITATE!"

"MIMIC!"

"CHEESY CONVERSATION!"

"SHUT UP YOH!" (Pirika and Jukio)

"GO DIE!"

"YOU!"

"COMPRENDE!"

"TOUCHÉ!"

"THEN GO DAMMIT!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"NO YOU!"

"Please ladies, stop fighting over me, there is plenty of Ryu to go round…"

"SHUT UP!" (Again, Jukio, Pirika and…Jun.)

"This is all somehow your fault." Yoh hissed to Ryoi. The shaman gawked at Yoh in an affronted manner.

"Why?"

"Because you're trying to steal Anna!" Yoh glomped on him and began strangling him, while Ren at the side simply rolled his eyes.

Anna and Tamao sighed as the sparks between Pirika and Jukio started off again. Tamao glanced at Anna in a confused manner.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's entertainment without turning the TV on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't think I can hear anymore." Faust stated, scanning the room and everyone in it. They all sighed. When it had been getting a little…too heated (Pirika and Jukio strangling each other and the fiery auras surrounding them beginning to burn the place) the two had had to be restrained.

Meanwhile, Anna was by the lake again, gazing at the moon intently, a small smile gracing her features, easier to see under the illumination of the silvery moonlight. She knew how to be alone, yet didn't like it, but being alone like this were her ice mask was removed from her face was something she liked.

No one had seen her this way, she was sure. Well, Manta had. He'd seen her tears when Tokageroh possessed Yoh. And everyone had seen the disbelief on her face as she held Yoh's dead body in her arms. She'd been scared at that moment and the predicament reminded her so much of the incident where the oni, what she had created, though unintentionally had attacked her and yet her brother sacrificed himself for her. She remembered at that time cradling Daissuke in her arms, ushering for him to 'wake up.' Yet…he never did…And she was frightened that someone else was dead in her arms. First, her brother whom she loved with all her heart and then, her fiancé who she loved with all she had…she was grateful…truly grateful…though said nothing…but thanked the great spirits with all her heart. It had also been funny that the last power Yoh received before he went into ultimate mode with Amidamaru upon defeating Hao was hers. She'd always wondered on that…

She let out a surprised yelp when she felt someone wrap their arms around her small frame. She was unsure who it was, and her body was tense, but it eventually relaxed, communicating with the warmth from the hugs owner.

"Hey ya Yoh." She said sleepily. It had been a long day for everyone and his warmth was lulling her to sleep. He grinned ruefully at her.

"Yo Anata." He said, still a grin pleasant. She blushed at the word 'Anata' but got rid of her red face immediately, but Yoh saw and hugged her tighter. "Why are you by yourself on such a night?"

"'Cause the darkened sky and silver moon are beautiful, very beautiful." She replied after much thought. He smiled warmly and hugged her even closer to him. (Ah. I feel bad for Anna. She's getting squashed…)

"Not as beautiful as you, ne Anna-chan?" The two words, one used in her statement, one with something added onto the end, made her face turn a wonderful assortment of many shade of reds. After a while, quite a bold blush lingered, but it had calmed down by quite a bit.

"So…how are you getting on with Ryoi?" She asked lazily, resting her head against his chest and turning it sideways. She felt him move and when she titled her head up, found him grimacing furiously. Now he was not the type to do this and the fact that Yoh, the Yoh Asakura did not like someone, on first sight as well. Anna sighed and absentmindedly her hand went to his left shoulder and she turned fully around to face him, staring up at him. "Why do you dislike Ryoi so much?"

"Well…he goes everywhere with you. You don't complain. He touched your wrist beads," Anna scowled, recalling her snapped wrist beads, courtesy of Yoh's denseness, "he really likes you and you talk to him about personal things." Anna blinked…and then…her eyes widened when it dawned on her. Yes people, the apocalypse was here. YOH ASAKURA WAS J.E.A.L.O.U.S!

Anna blushed frantically and forced her head down quickly. Yoh, misinterpreting her blush, thinking it signalled she was embarrassed he confronted her with these facts, got angry…and poor Anna was the main target. "So you **do** like him?" He said gruffly, emphasising the 'do.' Anna frowned in his direction.

"Yes, yes I do." His face fell and his eyes widened, hurt gracing his features. Anna arched an eyebrow curiously, wondering why he was so deterred. "I like everyone." Yoh fell anime style.

"What'dya mean?"

"Everyone…thought I will never say it in public…are my friends, mates, pals, 'guys' whatever."

"So…so…Ryoi's only a friend to me. Quite a good one? What, did'ja think little old me would dare cheat on Mr. All Mighty Future Shaman King like yourself?" She queried in a playful tone.

"Nah…not rea-…ok, I did."

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"You don't trust me, right?" Yoh panicked at the harsh tone of her words and even more so when she proceeded to reach her feet, dusting herself down, but making sure to give him a hard glare. "Goodbye Asakura-kun."

'_Asakura-kun'_

The words hurt. The words ripped through his heart. Not even an 'Asakura Yoh' but 'Asakura-kun…' He couldn't stand the pain of her calling him that, or the pain of not being able to be around her while she despised him. He'd felt it once from a misunderstanding. And in any case, wasn't she over reacting? He never said he didn't trust Anna, he just said that he…

'_Nah…not rea-…ok, I did.'_

His eyes widened.

His heart thumped.

She carried on without looking back.

Thoughts buzzed in his head.

When she smiled.

When she glared.

When she pouted.

When she frowned.

When she slept; her angelic face.

Her terrible past.

A secret he knew she held within her and would not tell her, but besides that…

'_You don't trust me, right?'_

He couldn't forgive himself.

He wouldn't…yet.

Though…

He couldn't let her go.

He needed her.

He wouldn't let her go.

"Anna!" He yelled.

The itako stopped; a surprised look on her face and whipped her head around to see Yoh running up to her.

He reached out and grabbed her arms gently.

She gasped.

He roughly brought her to him.

She soon protested.

He silenced her struggles by firmly placing his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened.

Her arms fell.

He moaned.

She felt warm.

She hugged him back, returning the kiss, forgetting the troubles around.

And there the lovers stood, under the dim gleam of moonlight, locked in each other's embrace, blissful and happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jun laughed from her window as upon the ground below Ryu's antics were driving her crazy with laughter. Under the sun, he was playing the guitar Ren had brought to replace Pirika's old one, and he was playing Jun a song. When Ryu nicked it off Ren, he went ballistic and nearly broke the replaced instrument again, but then gave up upon realising he would damage it and sat there in a huff, arms and legs crossed, on the grass near Ryu, his yellow eyes locked on Pirika, who was having world war three with Jukio.

**Ryu's Song: Chinese Woman **(Yeah, rubbish title, but…I'm clueless -)

_I'm just sitting down_

_But then I remember_

'_Bout a girl I met_

_At some time in December_

"You didn't meet Jun in December." Ren scoffed.

_I say to myself_

_Have you even tried?_

_And when I somehow hurt you_

_A part of me just died_

"Oh my God this mushiness is going to cause my early death…and I'm suing you!" Ren said pointedly to Ryu.

_Don't you know she's the girl with the green hair?_

_Don't you know her dark blue eyes just make you wanna stare and stare?_

_Don't you know that she is turning..?_

_She's my Chinese woman…_

"YAWN!" Ren yelled.

_She's my Chinese woman_

_She's my Chinese woman_

_And I need her oh so-so_

_She's my Chinese woman Oh yeah_

"Yeah…we know she is. I'm Chinese too." Ren drawled.

_Never before have I met a girl like you_

_You're the happy glint in my eye_

_Don't you know you mean everything to me?_

_When I'm with you I just wanna fly_

"Quote: 'When I'm with you I just wanna fly' Unquote. _How original…except it's in about a billion other songs._"

_Will you be mine oh my starlight?_

_Will you guide me to the place?_

_Will you give all good sight..?_

_To how better a person I can be_

Ren, instead of coming up with a witty remark was rolling on the floor, having doubled over in laughter at that half verse of Ryu's cheesy song, while a playing and singing Ryu and enthralled Jun ignore him.

_Don't you know she's the girl with the green hair?_

_Don't you know her dark blue eyes just make you wanna stare and stare?_

_Don't you know that she is turning..?_

_She's my Chinese woman…_

"You sing about as good as Jun cooks on 'Thanks Giving', and I'm afraid that doesn't offer you a high score…" he was cut off as a fluffy pillow zoomed out of nowhere and collided with his face.

_Oh my wondrous woman_

_My angelic woman_

_My beautiful woman_

_My Chinese woman…_

Ryu finished his very odd _**(Authors note:** **Really bad song…ooh. Well, Ryu did write it…yeah…let's go with that. CoughCough) **_song and Ren couldn't hold in his uproarious laughter. But then soon recovered and grinned and Ryu, who glared back, but then turned to a bemused Jun.

"Oh Jun-sama!" Ryu called in a sing song voice. The green haired Tao smiled and waved at him.

"Hai Ryu-kun?"

"Well I…" Ryu paused, a slight red underlining developing. Tao Ren rolled his eyes.

"Baka." He murmured under his breath. He looked up at his elder sister, frowning. "He wants you to go with his repulsive self to the upcoming third anniversary resort dance!"

**Tsuzuku**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

UGH…(Dies from excess waff.) It was too romantic and stuff…it killed me…Sorry about the terrible song…I was writing at midnight so I couldn't think of anything decent. The real reason why Tamao was shaking is revealed shortly, but I am a lazy bum and because my spoilers are a bit too much, we shan't have any more.

Anyways, thanks if you reviewed and flames are welcome. (Hopefully these flames will just be constructive criticism…ah ha (Sweat drop) I'm only twelve, be nice! (Hides) Anyway)

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 You Have To Live

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…7 **

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**Chapter Eight: All Over A Broken Instrument…Going To The Entertainment Sections Amusement Park**

Pirika shot him a death glare. His response was an immediate head turn away and that look of 'I-am-much-superior-to-you' which made her fingers curl and eyes blaze. Even Anna was feeling a bit nervous at Pirika's acts. Her max anger level…was well and truly reached.

Chocolove had made a random joke when Jun had said Ryu's hair gel smelt extremely bad, making Ryu mope around. Before Anna in all her mood swinging glory got to him, Ren glanced at Pirika and the latter got up and began to briskly storm away; when bypassing the African American also promptly grabbing his hair and dragging him out of the room with her. There was a tense silence afterward, before everyone's eyes accusingly went to Ren.

He shuddered under everyone's gaze and then turned accusingly to Jun, who shrugged and smiled sweetly at Ryu, who blushed and whipped out the guitar Ren had bought for Pirika. This brought out the wild side in Ren and before the motorbike man could sing and badly play another song he thought up as he played (God have mercy) Ren silenced him abruptly, knocking him out. When he tried to take the guitar from Ryu, his arms tightened around it, like in those movies when the dead body holds onto something dear. Ren finally gave off and slumped off somewhere, making Tamao sigh and Anna and Jukio roll their eyes. The two had that in common; and they also seemed to do it at the exact same time when they were in the same place together.

Now the female Ainu was glaring at Ren again and he wasn't exactly aiding the situation with that smug air about him, so that's when Anna, annoyed Pirika was freaking her out and that Tao males were snobbish quite a lot of the time, decided to formulate a plan…which wouldn't result in someone nearly drowning.

"Right people," Anna said in a matter of fact tone when people had gathered for the 'meeting', "what are we gonna do to stop these baka's from not speaking to each other and fighting?"

Yoh, who was sitting next to her, looking dazed and out of tune, gave Anna a lopsided grin.

"Are we talking about oranges?"

"No Yoh."

"Funga funga fuu."

"Wasn't it Funga fuu fuu?"

"Anna?"

"Yes Jun?"

"I'll go all giddy later about the fact you've memorised your fiancés sayings, but for the time being can we focus on my obstinate brother and future sister in law?" Jun asked, flashing Anna a small smile. Jeanne sighed and decided to contribute, due to the fact Anna's face was red and the initial shock of the claim had not sunk through yet.

"Something fun…"

"If you even mention the word 'fun' Pirika will have your head." Ryoi interjected.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Any ideas then commando?"

"Yes! I only need fifty million yen, a tank, helicopter, water…"

"…What about a thrilling place?" Tamao piped up.

"…Fire extinguishers, fire, a tarantula…"

"A fun and thrilling place," Jun said thoughtfully, "Ok, let's think!" While Ryoi rabbitted on about his ingenious plan and the others looked like they were in deep thought, Yoh yawned and stretched out his aching limbs, grabbing the morning's newspaper and flicking to the funny page.

"Today preferably, my luxurious hair is curling because of all this drama."

"I thought you didn't care about Pirika Jukio?"

"Well Manta, like I said quite clearly, my straight hair is very sensitive you see…"

"Gah!" Anna exclaimed, whacking her hand to her forehead, "This is getting nowhere!" Yoh, seeming to hear what was going on from the sound of his beloved's voice, put the newspaper down and grinned at her.

"Take her and Ren to the amusement park." He stated cheerfully. Everyone in the room turned to him questioningly. Anna raised her eyebrow.

"What park?"

"Here," Yoh said, pointing to a page on the newspaper, "there's an article here." All the heads turned to where the paper was lying, pages being buffeted from the wind that swept in from the open window. Anna's eyes widened curiously.

"The grand opening of the Entertainment sections amusement park. Fun rides to thrill you and tons of fun things to eat and buy. Come now, today, for the adventure that can possibly be the very big room next to you if you are based in the entertainment section. Costs ten yen per person for one whole day plus five yen for fast passes." Anna read aloud, staring blankly at the paper. Yoh smiled at her reaction.

"Quite cheap." Tamao commented, resisting the urge to whack Ryoi, who was now explaining the fundamentals of his plan. Jun and Jukio nodded.

"My brother and Pirika will be paired up of course."

"And I will not be bothered by Pirika."

"Wow," Manta said in awe, "this place really is big…"

"Well duh…daddy-kins built it to be big and you did get lost…"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well, you shouldn't have brought it up short stack."

"I'm three inches taller than you."

"Don't remind me," The girl huffed, "that Ryu guy nearly squashed me and the excuse was he couldn't see me…"

"Wow Yoh, you actually…actually…helped out with something." Anna remarked in an amazed tone, surprise evident on her face. Said person grinned happily that he impressed Anna and proceeded to grab her shoulders and pull her towards him. Letting out a squeal, Anna found herself on his lap, looking like a very cute and surprised child. Covering her mouth and angered at her persistent squeals, Anna blushed dimly, glaring at anyone who gave them speculative glances. "Before you get any ideas Yoh…just 'cause of that 'event' yesterday, don't expect me to forgive you for not trusting me…"

"You mean the kiss?" He countered simply, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone swerved around, disbelief on their faces to see Anna sitting where Yoh had previously been seated, head bowed, head in hands, fingers pushing blonde strands astray, face appearing to be absolutely red and the shape of a human being flying through the glass doors suddenly appearing.

Jukio frowned.

"Don't expect me to pay for it Anna. Just 'cause you're my friend…you should think of the consequences before chucking Yoh through the glass, but I have to admit on a lighter note…you have quite an arm. You go girl!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened to your brain now Asakura? I AM NOT GOING TO SOME RIDICULOUS AMUSEMENT PURPOSED PLACE WITH…WITH…HER!"

"Oh come on Ren," Yoh pleaded, "she'll stop glaring at you."

"I don't give about that." He stated gruffly, Yoh noticing the sad twinge in Ren's eyes, grinned devilishly.

"Fine then…she can go with Makazin Hota." He stifled a laugh when he saw Ren's body abruptly stiffen. He felt a tad scared when the Tao turned to him, eyes blazing.

"Pardon me?"

"Ahh…"

"So this Hota person thinks he can take Pirika! Well I'll show him! I agree!"

"Any particular reason this has upset you?"

At the question, it was Ren's turn to blush just as Anna had and Yoh wondered if he would be thrown through something else, but hoped he would not.

"HoroHoro will blame me if this guy molests Pirika so I have to guard the whiny brat…"

"…Whom you love?"

"…R…Ryoi's courting Anna!" Yoh's eyes widened and gritting his teeth and stomped off, leaving Ren to crouch down and regain normal breathing. He sighed in the wake of the destruction a mad Yoh had made. "Sometimes it's bad he is so senseless, but now…I couldn't be happier God graced me with an idiot for a friend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna sighed and raked a hand through her blonde hair. Tamao scratched her chin. Jeanne studied the ceiling. Jun read another book. Jukio put make up on while staring at a mirror. Hao yawned…

…And then Pirika came in.

"Yo Pirika-chan!" Hao greeted her, "How are we..?"

"Go die." She cut in; by passing an even paler skinned Anna. Hao, taken aback, blinked and then turned to the frozen itako.

"She's scarier than two of you." He whimpered, earning a strangled smile from Anna, who did not try to hide her anxiousness. What had happened to the girl who Yesterday was playing on a guitar and singing twinkle, twinkle little star? Oh yeah…Tao Ren happened.

"Yeah, but…," Anna whispered as Pirika sat down, no expression on her usually bright face, "I asked her."

"You did?" Jeanne said in surprise, having eavesdropped. Anna nodded, wincing as Pirika glared so very Anna-like at her and Jeanne.

"Wow, is that really the effect my glares have on people?"

All the heads except Pirika nod. Anna smiled weakly. "I'll tone it down a bit then…"

"The world is ending. Pirika is an emotionless one hit wonder who can only display anger. Anna is scared by the girl who adores her every order and move. And…Yoh looks like he's about to murder someone…" Ryoi supplied helpfully. Everyone's heads whipped around to see Yoh smash through the all ready smashed glass door like the incredible hulk. His eyes fell on Ryoi.

The latter gulped, Anna looked very unnerved and Tamao bit her lower lip, while an oblivious Jukio began to apply eye liner. "Yoh-kun," Ryoi said, fighting the strange urge of his to run, "why do you look do…homicidal?" Everyone sweat dropped and Ryoi immediately regretted his opinion.

Yoh stormed over to him and picked him up by the collar, glaring with murder intent. He then saw Anna, gaze softened as did his wanting to kill thing.

"Right you; we'll see if you're worthy enough to court Anna," the blonde blushed and gaped quizzically, "then we'll see! You and me, shaman fight! Right here, right now!"

"Anna! Save me from the wrath of your mentally confused fiancé!" Ryoi exclaimed. Anna just continued to gape in shock, as did everyone else, while Jukio reached for some lipstick.

Manta, first to recover, smiled at Yoh reassuringly, but it was a brittle smile.

"Ryoi wasn't courting…"

"Get your ghost and actually…meet me in thirteen hours by the sport section and bring a Bokken (wooden sword) and your best moves."

He bent down to hug an unresponsive Anna, releasing Ryoi in the process and then left, smiling at a blank Anna like a valiant knight in shining armour. Jukio, who finished covering every inch of her face with make up, stood up and beamed at everyone.

"Right! I'm off! Got a date with Hota the Makazin restaurant pig. He and my stomach are gonna get along great! I bet there's gonna be a bit of drama there too, so I'll leave you lot to your dull and uneventful day! Sayonara!" And with that her footsteps bounding down the corridor were the only heard noise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ren sighed audibly as Pirika appeared at the doorway, expression impassive and as unreadable as a book with a size one font. He had a gut feeling things were going to worsen but he shoved it aside, strengthened by the blissful hope he could actually do something right. After all, the dance was also looming…

Scanning the room and not seeing any Hota Makazin, he let out a raspy breath. Followed by blue eyes locking with yellow. He gasped, making Anna smirk and Tamao look in awe.

Except for that stone look in her eyes and on her face, she was inexplicably beautiful. Sure, she was only wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt coloured yellow, but it was not reflecting the usual attire she wore. Or maybe, the fact that Ren wasn't hiding from her or battling fierce opponents, he finally noticed her astounding looks. Coupled by the glimmer in her eyes and soft smile, you'd think he was in heaven but…he would be lucky to ever see those features of her because of his mistakes.

'_I act grown up…but I'm really not, am I?'_

'_You have that fact spot on, congrats.'_

'_Who may I ask are you?'_

'_Your conscience.'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Now Tao, blind her with your charm!'_

'_Eh…'_

'_Dazzle her with your winning smile!'_

'_Hmm.'_

'_Woo her with your sophistication!'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Make amends!'_

'_Yes..! W…wait! How do I make amends!' _His conscience vanished without a trace and sighing with anxiety Ren stared at Pirika, smiling with confidence. _'I do not need help, I am Tao Ren!'_

He walked stiffly up to her and they stared each other down for a couple of moments, before Ren outstretched his hand to her. Minutes flew by as Pirika stood there, eyes fixed on the becoming sweaty hand of Ren. Anna gritted her teeth and urged to Gods to let Pirika except the hand, and she finally did, grudgingly or not.

Tamao cheered and Anna smiled in relief. Seriously, all this drama was making her resolution to be the cold and fearless itako drown in the 'Oh-my-God' moments. Oh well…

The two walked out and eyes followed them. Tamao was about to speak up when a hand grabbed her wrist gently. Tamao let out a squeak and the two turned to be met with good natured laughter.

HoroHoro beamed at Tamao and said person, blushing, allowed her feet to do as they please, which led to her following her unsure if she loved him friend out. Anna raised an eyebrow as Jeanne and Lyserg exchanged smiles, before strolling out side by side.

Ryu looked at Jun, shuffling his feet. Hearing the noise, the green haired woman's head quirked up to meet the biker, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. She smiled and took his hand, dragging him along. Next, Faust and Eliza followed out in a half embrace.

"You two next." Anna sighed at Jukio and Manta. Manta was frozen and Jukio was filing her nails when the voice of the itako came. Despite Jukio's protests, both were pushed out by her and then she was left in the silence of the room, until coughing from Hao ensued.

She turned to glare at him and he grinned meekly. She felt someone prod her arm and she turned to meet the emerald green eyes of Ryoi, who was grinning meekly. Her brow shot up again and she whirled around to face Hao, who had the same grin on his face. She mentally sighed. "Double date?" She queried.

"Well, it's more like a fun date and besides, Yoh isn't here and me and Hao aren't gonna grope you or even hug you." Anna bit back a laugh.

"Not the point, I'm Yoh's fiancé you two."

"Can we just follow you then?"

"Fair enough." The itako sighed, leading the way as the trio walked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ren and Pirika halted by a very terrifying looking rollercoaster, which made Ren gulp, but didn't even get a second glance from Pirika. She simply entered the doorway and a flustered Ren followed, beating himself up mentally that he had got rid of the fear for of a ride like this. This ride was called the 'End.' That explained rather a lot and pretty summed the terror rating up, right?

"Do you want to?" He questioned carefully. The female Ainu turned to him, eyes boring into his own eyes.

"Yes."

"Aren't you scared?"

"No. You?"

"N…," _'Wait a second baka! Be truthful!' _"Yes, yes I am." He was relived when her expression showed surprise, but it speedily returned to normal.

"Whatever Tao-sama, you don't go on if you don't want to." The girl turned and walked off, disregarding his presence. Fighting back the pain of her referring to him as 'Tao-sama' he followed suite and was happy she acknowledged his existence by pausing to study him.

"Thought you were scared?"

"Of course I am, but I need to watch you."

"Bah…did HoroHoro ask you to baby sit me again?" She snapped harshly. His expression didn't falter.

"No, I just want to make sure you're ok Pirika. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Her eyes widened and he fully noted the way her cheeks were tinged by the colour red. She eventually dragged her cool composure back, either oblivious or ignoring the lingering blush.

"Wh…whatever, let…let's go." She took his hand in hers and led the way, the colour red deepening. It was a shame she didn't look over her shoulder to see Ren looking flushed.

The arrived at the very top and both of them anxiously walked into the rollercoaster, settling themselves down. Ren heard someone gulp and turned to see Pirika biting her lower lip, cold expression wavering. His own eyes widened and a sympathetic nature took him over.

"Hey," he whispered tenderly, placing his hand over hers and making her jump, "if you're scared, we can get off…"

"Ren…," she stated, cold expression sucked from the world, "I…" She didn't have time to finish as their cart jerked. She screamed and though fastened to a belt and pushed down by a bar, dived her upper torso into Ren. He only had time to hug her head and upper torso towards him before the sound of mechanics shuddered, as if awakening from a long slumber and the cart began to move forward.

The screams of laughter and mock fear were heard all around, causing the Tao to grip her tighter as the cart reached the peak, before plummeting down…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Anna stated accusingly at Yoh, who stood before her, smeared in dirt. Ryoi backed off, hiding behind Anna and his twin gawked at him and his messed up state. He glowered waringly at Ryoi and Hao, before turning to grin at Anna.

"Gomen. I was training for things." Another glare at Ryoi. Anna, recalling the perplexing event and realising there was no point trying to tell Yoh otherwise, shrugged at Ryoi sympathetically, making Hao laugh. She glared at him and raised her hand, whacked him across the face.

"AND Hao will participate in this little play date between you boys." She demanded, ignoring Hao's 'What-the-hell?' expression. Yoh grinned evilly.

"I'll murder them if only for your smile." Anna bit her lower lip and blushing faintly, grabbed a stupidly grinning Asakura's hand. She began to effortlessly drag him off, before turning to Ryoi and smiling guiltily, mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

Her mouthed reply was a grin and 'Don't worry.' So, she and Yoh left a smiling Ryoi and Hao, who was stroking his wounded cheek.

"So," Anna said, fingering her blonde locks, "where to?" The boy moved his hand from hers and placed his arm around her neck, letting it rest on her shoulder farthest away from him.

"Food court." Anna blinked at him, before she stared with a weary expression through lidded eyes, causing him to gingerly blush and scratch the back of his head. His unexpected response to his suggestion was Anna ruffling his hair smiling sweetly and snuggling up to his chest, the smile fixed in place.

"Baka."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ren gave the most menacing glare at the people nearest to him who unawares were laughing their heads off. Pirika was sobbing into his shirt as the continuous drop gained momentum. His stomach was folding in on himself and Pirika's cries were driving him insane. He hated it when Pirika cried and the people around were not easing her pain. Groaning, he gently pushed Pirika away, staring into her teary blue eyes.

"Don't worry," he said in a soothing tone, wincing as Pirika grabbed his hand and dug her nails into it, "I'll sort this out." He ran a hand through her blue hair, which was all over the place due to the forces and then his hand came to her cheek. She gaped blankly as he did this, not quite sure what was happening around her. The world seemed to freeze as Ren's rough hand, scarred by blood of others caressed her face and yet even with his war hands…nothing felt better.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and made her let go of his hand, as he unfastened his belt. Her eyes widened and she tentatively touched her forehead, muttering his name over and over again. Then, he stood up, clothes being beaten by the wind and seeing him, her heart missed a beat. Not because of love, but because of fear.

"Ren what are you..!" He didn't seem to see the bar meant to be pushing him down and smiled a smile Pirika had never seen on him before. The kind Yoh used to only Anna. The kind Ryu had recently flashed at Jun. The one Faust always showed Eliza. The same one HoroHoro displayed to Tamao and the same one Lyserg secretly followed Jeanne with…it was…

The smile the boys reserved for their loved ones. Her eyes widened, her fear melted, her hand went out to him, trembling uncontrollably, and his smile turning into determination, he jumped. And Pirika's heart went after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jukio paid the man the correct amount for the two ice creams, before returning to Manta. She tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump and pivot around as he stumbled back. Her brows rose and blushing and grinning shyly, he scratched the back of his large round head. Jukio shrugged and handed him the ice cream coated with strawberry sauce to Manta.

During the short process, their hands brushed and Manta's heart did a million backflips in a second, while Jukio only resumed licking her ice cream which was showered with sprinkles.

"So…so," Manta stammered, ice cream shaking in his hand and the contents dripping from it. Jukio made an 'hmhmm.'

Signalling she was ready for the answer. When he didn't reply she paused, looking at him through a sideward glance. His heart was caught in his throat and he was incredibly grateful she looked away. But, Manta was smart, and he knew Jukio was too, vain or not. She must have noticed his shyness, but he was glad she had spoken about it.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Her brows furrowed in annoyance and she glared at him, but her glare was replaced by curiosity as she followed his eyes to what he was gazing at. Her brows rose in a startled manner. The tunnel of love? Why was he staring at that?

Jukio suddenly blinked and then smirked mischievously. There must have been a girl waiting for him there and he was too nervous to say anything. "No worries Manta," she laughed, yanking his hand with hers and rushing towards the tunnel, "let's go find your 'miss romantic.'

Jukio halted when she felt the weight of Manta's body increase and wondering why so, she decided to look at him. She then sweat dropped to find he sprawled over the ground, nose bleeding and no movement. It was apparent he had fainted for some reason. Grumbling to herself, she began to search for Anna in order to get help. After all, it wasn't ladies who carried boys, it was the other way round and Anna had one male at her side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bason!" Ren called as he looked down on a lower track which the cart would soon run through. His guardian ghost appeared next to him, a determined look on his face. He nodded at Ren respectfully, but then broke into a smile.

"Oh Bochamma! You've finally found love." He gushed, making Ren flush red. He turned angrily to his ghost guardian upon hearing Pirika scream and the cart speeding closer.

"Baka, hurry up!" Bason's smiled vaporised. "Ghost ball mode! Hyoi Gattai!" It was not long before Bason in the shape of a glowing orb had entered his being and he whirled around, awaiting the cart. As he was instructed to wear a hooded jacket in case he embarrassed Jun so he had to hide his face, he pulled it over to completely prevent others from seeing him.

He landed on the track as the cart appeared in front of him and heard Pirika crying his name out. He smiled softly, but then raised his hand.

''_How do I stop it. If I don't Pirika will be upset and…and…but I can't do it…yet…Pirika and tears…will become one again and I…I don't like it…so…so I will stop it…I will stop that dammed liquid from rolling down her face.'_

"FURYOKU BLOCK!" A white barrier, comprised of furyoku appeared in front of him, as the screaming from the people aboard the cart multiplied. They crashed into it, but instead of pain searing through them…the panic of the situation was only there. The barrier had slowed them magically somehow so they wouldn't proceed nor get hurt. As everyone stared at the peculiar object, no one was aware when Ren slipped through and picked up Pirika's body, scaling down the tracks quietly and slowly.

The white barrier disappeared and then the people were caught off guard as the coaster rushed forward and dipped for another drop.

"Ren…" Came a hoarse voice, which made his insides churn. It was Pirika's, but it was so lifeless, scared and delicate. It wasn't the voice from the Pirika he knew.

He halted when he felt someone clutch his arm and looked down to see Pirika's face staring up at him, smiling weakly but in a confused way. "Why did you do that? I could have sat the whole ride, but I…oh I'm sorry Ren, if I wasn't such a baby, then maybe I would…"

She was silenced by a finger pressing down on her lips. Her eyes widened and she visibly blushed, grasping his finger loosely. He smiled a very unRen like smile at her, known as a genuine smile and brushed her blue locks falling across her face.

"Don't worry; I just couldn't stand to see you cry." She blushed and her small smile transformed into a fully fledged one as she went closer to the Tao, letting out a sleepy yawn.

Moments past as Ren walked and carried her, away from the people and amusement park. Blushing he looked to the sky and stopped, biting his lower lip. "Ah, Pirika…I um…I love you…ah but…I…just want you to know that and I'll understand if you hate me for my stupidity but love is new to me and I didn't know how to approach it…so…uh I…please don't laugh…"

The only response to his confession was the sound of soft breathing and he looked down to see the noises source. There in his eyes, was an angel, fast asleep, with no troubled expression on her face. He smiled and sighed staring up at the setting sun.

"Ren…baka." Pirika murmured in her sleep, turning slightly. His smile warmed even further as the sun seemed to gleam on the two and he began to walk again.

"You didn't hear me…oh well. At least…at least I finally got it off my chest, and well…in time, I will tell you when you are not so tuckered out."

Chuckling, Bason appeared next to him and the two began the trek back to where most of their friends had returned to, Pirika secretly smiling in her sleep, for reasons she would not know when she awoke.

**Tsuzuku**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ah yes, the rollercoaster bit was a tad over the top but (shrugs) who cares? That was Yoh/Anna Ren/Pirika chapter if you were wondering and the next one will definitely include some HoroHoro/Tamao. Ah, anyway, please review on my little twelve year old behalf (smiles) and see ya next chapter.

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Ask Your Heart

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu**

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour **

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me both know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the 'ones not caught up in love' decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Ryu 20**

**Jun 19**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36 O.O**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco (The Paedo is here for some reason…to get sneered at) 35**

**And all the random spirits…and Opacho…7 **

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**This is a HoroHoro/Tamao Ren/Pirika Sorta Yoh/Anna chapter**

**Chapter Nine: Starting The Silly Fight And Odd Conversations Courtesy Of Blue And Pink**

"You did not just do THAT? Oh my days…I mean…FINALLY!"

Now, you're probably wondering, where that line, courtesy of Hao, actually derived from. Well, you may want to know it has to do with our endless stomach wonder HoroHoro and our shy little girl Tamao. In a brief outline, if correctly remembered, there was a dance coming up, and Tamao had still not answered HoroHoro's question. Not that anyone, especially a nervous Tamao and HoroHoro, had forgotten. It was just a simple case of waiting until things between Ren and Pirika had calmed, which they had, in a fantastic outcome.

The outcome being Anna returned to being the top 'don't-mess-with-me' person and Pirika became a ray of sunshine again. An after affect was though…Ren did nothing to upset her, almost as if…he was intending not to do anything. There was also the question if those two would go together, but that would be sorted out after Tamao and HoroHoro had done their business.

We must not also ignore the upcoming fight between Ryoi and Yoh, which Hao was thrown into by Anna. All because Ren, whose problems had been cleared by Anna, Yoh and Hao mainly…and his conscience and charming acts, had said Ryoi was courting Anna, and knowing the simple-mindedness of Asakura Yoh, he was bound to take it seriously and…unfortunately for poor Anna, he did.

Hao was only involved because he had been acting like a child and sometimes you wonder how that is possible when you are one thousand and fifteen, right? So, that would start pretty soon also, but before all that, a few scenes transpired, mainly between the blue and pink haired teenagers.

"Right Ren-kun, is that a nice picture?" Pirika asked softly, shifting a crumpled piece of paper she had drawn and feverously worked on for an hour in front of the Tao. She was trying to draw a picture of Ren and herself hugging and was terribly embarrassed but wanted to know his reaction. She wanted to wallop him when he paled and winced as if his heart had been ripped out.

When his yellow eyes lost their gleam, a confused Pirika watched as he walked off in a sad huff you never see him in. She blinked and arched an eyebrow as Jukio strolled into the room, trying to place her hand bag in the 'cool' and 'hip' position.

She narrowed her eyes upon seeing Pirika, expecting a fight, but then they fully shot open when she saw the girl looking teary eyed and trembling. Debating for a moment, she nodded to herself and walked airily over to Pirika, whose tears were on the brink of tumbling out.

"What happened now?" She asked in the tenderest tone she could muster. Pirika's blue eyes locked with Jukio's eyes and for the first time Pirika noticed…Jukio had silver eyes. She was incredibly confused, as when they were arguing her eyes were definitely red…so what was this? "Are you ok?" She questioned again, her patience. Pirika, deciding to ignore it, shook her head and made sniffling noises.

"I showed Ren a picture of me and him hugging and he got all…depressed…" Jukio blinked in confusion as Pirika handed her the piece of paper. She took it slowly and studied it. In the seconds she studied it, she saw Jukio's eyes change to the colour amethyst and was sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Then, Jukio started laughing. Pirika scowled but Jukio rolled her eyes playfully, placing the paper down in front of a cheesed off female Ainu.

"Look at it." She commanded in a humoured tone. Wondering what there could possibly be there to laugh about, she glared at the paper, forehead creasing. She put her hand on the paper, putting it in her full view. Her nails dug into the paper in frustration and ripping her gaze away, she stared at Jukio quizzically.

Laughing again, she put her finger on the point she wanted Pirika view. Both her brows shot up and her teeth clenched. Sighing, Jukio tapped the part. "Baka…you drew your arms wrong…it looks like Ren is trying to hug you and you're pushing him away."

Pirika, gobsmacked, eyes as open as they could get, were glued to the paper, when realisation hit her like thunder. Stunned, she turned to look at a sympathetic Jukio. "It seems because you wanted Ren to really get the point you liked him you did the worst thing, you **DIDN'T** focus on your drawing," Pirika sighed and brought her hand to her forehead, "or either your drawing is as bad as your fashion sense." Oh, that pulled strings…

"AT LEAST I DON'T HIT ON EVERYTHING THAT PASSES ME BY!" Pirika exclaimed, towering over Jukio. Said persons eyes turned dark red.

"BAKA! I HIT ONLY ON BOYS!"

And the voices of Jukio and Pirika could be heard resounding and ricocheting off the walls of the resort. Oh well, these kind of truces never did last very long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoi gulped as Yoh raised his Bokken, Amidamaru already in oversoul mode. He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, grinning meekly at Yoh. Hao just stood there, arms crossed, eyes closed and a smug look on his face, but everyone could see his was sweating.

He nearly jumped out of his skin upon a hand making contact with his shoulder. Hesitantly, he whirled around to find Anna there, eyebrow arched in her famously chilling way and her cold mask in place.

"What's with you? You look awfully calm for someone going up against Yoh."

"Huh? Oh come of it Anna! Older brothers always win!"

"So, does that not count for the final fight of the shaman tournament?"

"……………………….The law for older brothers always winning was instated after that 'shouldn't have occurred' event."

"Uh huh, well good luck." Hao shivered as Anna nodded and walked off to join Tamao and Jun. Whether he shivered from the sarcasm and scariness in her tone or the fact that when it came down to getting Anna…Yoh would kick his and Ryoi's arse. He too grinned meekly at his brother, remembering the line 'I'll murder them if only for your smile.' He sweat dropped, wondering if he could convince Yoh that eliminating his 'rivals' was not the only way to make his fiancé smile for him.

"Right, ok, calm…Ritsuuen," Ryoi sighed, a figure materialising by his side, "it's time. Ritsuuen! Ghost ball mode! Into the Bokken!" The transparent figure of his guardian ghost Ritsuuen, nodded and transformed, turning into a blue ball. The ball dived onto the wooden sword and it lit up with blue furyoku.

Ritsuuen was a wolf. He was known as the son of the great blue wolf Katako, and had the ability to speak in the human language. Anna was impressed Ryoi had a spirit to match the spirit of fire and Amidamaru.

"Ok now, lets get this party started!" He exclaimed, his Bokken lapping with blue furyoku. Yoh nodded, a stern look on his face and charged at Ryoi, whom at the same time rushed towards Yoh, while Hao, realising Yoh was more intent on beating Ryoi up, simply shrugged and sat down, stretching his limbs lazily.

"ShinkuuBuddaGiri!" (Other wise known in the dub as 'celestial slash.')

"Toku!" (Otherwise known as 'shield.')

A red shield taking on the appearance of a bubble formed over Ryoi, and though the red crescent shaped attack of Yoh's hit Ryoi, it simply blasted the bubble, not inflicting any damage. Yoh gasped, unable to react against Ryoi's next and swiftly paced attack. "Aisu Purizumu!" (Ice Prism) The sword lit up blue and he immediately thrust it in Yoh's direction.

His sword was covered with blue and as Yoh dodged it scraped his shoulder, causing blood to spill, Anna close her eyes and shake and Hao gape. The after affects of the attack sunk in as Yoh felt his whole arm freeze up and numb. Smirking to himself, Ryoi jumped into the air, preparing to unleash the rest of his attack. "Release!" He swung the Bokken in the air and soon a giant icicle was speeding down at Yoh.

The Asakura, wincing as he tried to move both arms, noticed the icicle speeding towards him. He raised his wooden sword up as the icicle neared.

"Amidamaru shield!" Two red shields covered him and the icicle broke upon impact, but sent Yoh flying back, but not before gritting his teeth, he raised the Bokken. "ShinkuuBuddaGiri!" And thrust it down, sending the red crescent shaped attack towards Ryoi. They all knew Ryoi could not escape in time and Anna looked down, before she heard…

"Double speed!" She looked back up, eyes widening to see Ryoi dodge out of harms way like a whirlwind, but not before it skimmed his own shoulder, the opposite one to Yoh's numbed one.

When the dust from the attack subsided, Yoh was on the ground, Bokken on the floor, one eye closed, covered with dirt and shoulder turning blue, while Ryoi was supporting himself by sitting on one knee and clutching his shoulder, one eye also closed. A lot more blood was running from Ryoi's shoulder than Yoh's. His Bokken was on the ground beside him. Both now picked up their weapons, ready to resume, when Anna came rushing into the fray, an astonished expression on her face.

"No more fighting you baka's!" She said in an exasperated tone, "This is meant to be a relaxing HOLIDAY trip. No fighting of this order was intended."

"But he courted you!" Yoh yelled accusingly, forgetting about his pain. Ryoi blinked and groaning shook his head in disbelief, much in the same way as Anna did.

"Baka! He didn't!"

"Ah! But then…then…REN!"

"He's not here." Lyserg spoke up, smiling sweetly at Jeanne who was clinging to his arm, who was still scared by the blood dripping from the opponent's shoulders.

"Where then?"

"Off sulking!" Hao chirped, making everyone glance at him. He felt suddenly extremely nervous upon seeing Anna, Yoh and Ryoi stared so intently and…intrigued at him. He grinned sheepishly, giving the three an 'I'm-not-daunted' look. "Whatever is the matter?"

"If we are correct Hao," Anna said coolly, "you were meant to partake in this childish feud."

"Re…really?" Hao stated in false doubt, betrayed by the fear shaking in his eyes when the three smirked evilly. Yeah, Yoh smirking evilly, ah ha…the end of the world was coming…for him at least.

"Double speed!" In a flash, Ryoi was behind him, holding him by the arms, while Hao was going mental. Yoh and Anna exchanged glances and their smirks widened. Yoh walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder and mouthing 'if you thought Anna's beatings were bad when she wasn't on her period' and walked off to join the others; of which half could not contain there laughter for what they knew would happen.

Anna, cracking her knuckles together, walked up to Hao, pausing in front of him and thinking with a frown on her face, before her hand slashed across his left cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" He bellowed indignantly. The sharpness of her black eyes made him shudder, before she readied her other hand.

"That was for not helping Yoh and Ryoi when they were injured." A hand whipped across his right cheek. "That one was for trying to hit on me for ages." And then, both hands harshly connected with both already imprinted cheeks, much to poor Hao's misfortune. "And that was for being all cocky and for Ren. So I suggest you complain to him." Hao opened his mouth to say something as Ryoi let go of him and quickly moved, looking frantic, but was cut off my Anna's fist connecting with his chin and sending him spiralling through the roof. Everyone gawked in awe as Anna let out a long breath, then proceeding to call after the reincarnating shaman. "AND THAT WAS FOR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT PLAN ON DOING!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HoroHoro gulped as his black eyes fell on Tamao, who a few feet away, unknowing of his silently admiring gaze on her, was fluffing the cushions. Anna was tending to Yoh's wound and Jun was tending to Ryoi's. Jukio and Manta were busy exchanging glances between a quiet and distant Ren and an upset Pirika.

"What happened?" He questioned out of the gloom. Jukio shot him a sideward glance, her eyes turning amethyst.

"Pirika's drawing skills."

"Eh?"

Jukio sighed and explained to Manta what had occurred and sighing also, he nodded his head. "So, what do we intend to do about this, as Pirika won't sort this one out on her own."

"You mean **you** Manta; you can't possibly expect me to be bothered to help Pirika, right?"

"Aw c'mon Jukio, please, Pirika is my friend!" Manta pleaded. Manta involuntarily shook as Jukio fixed a gaze on him, her eyes turning…amber. Manta blinked upon seeing her change in eye colour. Then she smiled an odd warm smile that made his heart beat faster which she was surprised at too. She had absentmindedly smiled a smile that had never graced her features before at him and wasn't sure why.

"You really do…care for your friends, don't you Manta." She whispered in a hushed and gentle tone, earning a blush from the latter. He'd ask about all this eye colour changing business later. "I agree, but because only because you…well asked me so nice…ahImeanbeggedme!" She corrected swiftly, faintly blushing but cursing under her breath for doing so. It was a good thing Manta didn't catch her blush. And what puzzled her to no end was that she had never blushed in her life and now finding Manta's gaze on her made her blush deepen, but finding she could not conceal it, she turned away from him.

"So, what do we…?"

"Well, we plot the plan right? Except it cannot not be near water." He flashed crimson upon realising that meant he and Jukio would spend a lot more time together than usual. The girl with red hair turned to him, her blush no longer present but her eyes still coloured amber.

"Well…ye…yeah." Manta stuttered, smiling shyly and blushing. Jukio laughed joyfully and reaching her feet patted him on the head, beginning to walk away. As she did, she stopped and turned to him, amber eyes sparkling, and appeared in deep thought. Then, her eyes closed and her lips curved up in a smile as she waved goodbye to him, swerving back around and walking off, leaving Manta gazing after her.

HoroHoro chuckled to himself upon seeing the event between Jukio and Manta. Everyone, except Jukio, knew Manta had developed quite a crush on her and after that, maybe it was even proved that the hitting on all men of sizes Jukio had feelings for him to. She must have had at the very least had a soft spot for him upon agreeing to help Pirika, because that was a darn miracle.

He returned his attention to Tamao, who, satisfied with her work on fluffing the cushions, stood proudly before turning her head…to see HoroHoro. She blushed. He blushed. Anna arched an eyebrow. Yoh blinked. Hao smirked.

"Ok, Anna! I've nicked your diary!" He yelled, running out of the room. Anna blinked and when it progressed to her brain that Hao had HER diary, in a steaming rage she rushed after him, to be followed by everyone else, except the gawking Tamao and HoroHoro.

"Uh…" he began nervously, rubbing his nose in a cute way. Tamao smiled weakly but he saw they way she began to fidget with her fingers. It was a week until the dance and he had been dying for an answer, but he could not just pin it on her now, or could he?

"Um…"

"Eh…"

"Ah…"

"Oh…"

"My God!" Hao uttered, slapping his hand against his face, "This dumb silence is going to bore me to death before lunch time…it must be ended!" He gazed thoughtfully at the clearly anxious in each other's presence expressions on the two, but then grinned coyly. "And it shall be! Right…now where is that voice projector..? Ah ha!"

HoroHoro and Tamao stood in silence, staring at each other but fearful of locking eyes. "THE DANCE!" A voice boomed, penetrating their quiet musings. Their heads immediately snapped up to find the source, but a very annoyed Anna had already caught up with him, seen what was going on, and make their departure as quiet as possible. HoroHoro felt himself sweating and knew in some sense Tamao was sweating too. But, why was one simple question so hard? It wasn't like he was going to say something like those three words…

(Hao was by a little ledge bit in the room) HoroHoro scratched his cheek and then subconsciously dragged his courage from the depths of his being.

'_Man,' _he inwardly sighed, _'if only I had Yoh's confidence, I mean '__I'll murder them if only for your smile' is pretty good isn't it?'_

"Uh…um…Horo-kun?" Tamao asked gently, her voice wavering. Her tone snapped him from his thoughts and gulping he found his eyes directly looking at hers. She was biting her lower lip and struggling, but letting out a ragged breath, simply said; "Yes."

He blinked and scratched his head, cheek, chin and forehead tentatively, confusion adorning his features. What on earth did she mean by yes? He cocked his head to the side and then realisation of something he may have wanted to hear shocked him. Did she say yes for his invitation?

Tamao grumbled at the look of bewilderment on HoroHoro's face. Sure he was cute but Anna was right…he was dense. After all that courage and bravery she had brought up to answer his question he hadn't a clue what the yes was referring to. Her teeth clamped down onto her lower lip even harder when she noted something sparkled in his black eyes.

Though Tamao was confused. Anna had told her HoroHoro loved her. Was love just a strong word for fancy or infatuation, or was it actually that strong an emotion? She gulped, feeling heat flood her cheeks at the very thought. Though, her actions confused her the most. She had agreed to be his date for the dance, but did that imply to everyone, him and even herself if she loved him? Her body trembled slightly. She knew there was something, but had thought it only levelled the fading crush she had had on Yoh. Was she wrong? But did she love him? She didn't know, so she tried to make herself guess.

She pictured HoroHoro hugging a girl besides her and chest constricted in protest. She knew emotionally she didn't like that. Next, she formed an image of him kissing the girl on the cheek and whispering things in her ear sweetly, making her giggle. She suddenly felt very woozy and sick. And also, felt an urge she had never felt before…she wanted to wallop the imaginary girl in the face and knock her into a coma. Her blush intensified and for the first time, HoroHoro noticed this, causing himself to redden.

Then, she made herself imagine HoroHoro kissing the girl on the lips, but before their lips made contact, she vigorously shook her head and the picture vanished. She couldn't even stand that, so that did signify something right? She let out a long sigh, realising she was still not sure, but was certain she felt something for the male Ainu. So, with out another word, she hastily approached him, making him gape at her. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly, which made his heart race.

'_What in Kami-sama…?'_

His thoughts were cut off when very hesitantly, in a slightly afraid way, the bubblegum haired girl pressed her lips to his. He stood there, frozen by initial shock, but before he could respond, she very quickly pulled away, her smile faltering and her face flushed. What was HoroHoro going to say to that? He opened his mouth to speak, though clearly still dazed, when the happy voice interrupted them.

"You did not just do THAT? Oh my days…I mean…FINALLY!" He sweat dropped and stumbled back to see shy little Tamao's flushed face deepen in the red colour, no longer due to embarrassment, but to rage. Hao made a squeaking sound and rushed off, Tamao behind him. HoroHoro blinked. Had Tamao been around Anna for too long?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna laughed slightly, but clasped her hand over her mouth upon realising she had let out a laugh, neither scornful nor sarcastic, but genuine. It was the fault of her baka fiancé and his personality affecting mellowness. In fact, it was everyone in the gang's fault she had mellowed out since coming, but mostly centred at Asakura Yoh. Who knew the 'ice queen' had become so susceptible to these changes in her demeanour and there was no excuse about mood swings as her period had recently ended.

She stiffened as everyone gawked at her. Tokageroh's jaw was on the ground and Amidamaru's was close in the same length. She scanned the room to find one person not gaping like seeing her laugh for a brief second meant she had a personality switch or something and that person of course was Yoh, who had made her more prone to laughing in the first place! She groaned under her breath and flicked a blonde lock out of the way, before walking over to her simple fiancé.

He was sitting down, staring at her and smiling, though his expression changed to a startled one as she quite slowly began to make her way towards him. He could tell by her movements she would not slap him or anything and was quite perplexed, but spoke nothing of it. When she paused in front of him, towering above him, she simply shrugged and took hold of his earphones, taking them from their place on his head. He did gawk as she settled the old orange head phones upon her head and blinked innocently. Normally, NO ONE touched his headphones, ah, but alas, the only one he allowed to wear them (if he had a choice in the matter) besides him was Anna, so when her lips curved up in a soft smile, he smiled back; the weary confusion being replaced by happiness.

There was a tense and unusual friction between Ren and Pirika however and that was not something valued among the others in the group. Everyone noted Manta and Jukio were spending a lot of time together and HoroHoro, having overheard their conversation, smirked smugly. Though he was very elated that Tamao had kissed him, though now she was blushing whenever he spoke to her, he was pondering over the eye colour changing habits of Jukio. That definitely levelled the supernatural heights of shamans and ghosts, right? Yet there had been no answers or attempted questions, so he decided to compress his inquisitive nature, or rather…just pointed it in a new direction. Wondering why Tamao had actually kissed him.

"Ne, Tamao-chan…"

"H…Hai! A…ano…ah…um…"

HoroHoro blinked…and then surely enough a sly grin spread across his face.

"Don't worry dear, no need to get jumpy."

"Ah…"

"Tamao, that lovely vivid blush matches your hair well."

"………."

"Oh no…now its gone too dark…ah yeah…anyway, enough of that, but what did you mean by 'yes?'" He asked, _'And what did it mean when you kissed me?' _He added mentally.

Her flushed face, if possible to any extent, somehow managed to deepen red, but she smiled wistfully, interlocking eyes with HoroHoro.

"I said _yes_."

His eyes widened when he finally grasped the reason behind the yes. She had agreed to go with him, as his date, to the anniversary dance. Happiness exploded inside of him, one he had never had an experience with and Tamao felt inwardly happy as his face lit up.

'_Ha ha ha! Take that imaginary girl I made up! HoroHoro would never be that happy with a slut like..! Did I just say slut? I'm being triumphant over an imaginary girl I made up? What on earth..?'_

'_You love HoroHoro!'_

'_I…I do!'_

'_Well, there is an approximate one hundred billion million to one you don't, so…'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Conscience.'_

'_Ah…Uh.'_

'_Stop with the 'ah's' and 'uh's girl, they've been going on all day.'_

'_I'm still not sure about the whole love thing, though I might…'_

'_What are Horo's pros?'_

'_Um…he's smart in his own way. Very funny and cheers people up. He's strong and his puppy dog faces are adorable…oh my gosh, I sound like I'm Jeanne!'_

'_Well, Lyserg ain't your man…'_

'…………………_.'_

"Tamao, why are you blushing?"

'_Oh c'mon, I mean, he does love you…'_

'_Why is the personality of my conscience the exact opposite of my own.'_

'_Ah, well everyone else's conscience is similar and I wanted to be different. Oh and yeah, you're still blushing…'_

"Huh? What?" Tamao asked in a daze as the voice abruptly left her. She went rigid upon feeling someone gazing at her and with feverent blushing turned to see HoroHoro being the source. She involuntarily shuddered at his intent gaze on her, but not of fear. More pleasure and happiness. There was concern flickering in his eyes and she liked how it was reserved for her. She may have loved him, yet she may not, but if you tried to take that look in HoroHoro's eyes away, something inside her would break and she would feel…empty.

"Ah Tamao," HoroHoro began, both aware of his sudden boldness, "any particular reason why you kissed me?"

"Ah…" She choked out, her whole body probably turning red. She closed her eyes shut tightly, expecting some kind of disgusted look in HoroHoro's eyes. Though everyone said he had feelings for her, they had not been said from him yet and that was the only way she'd truly ever believe.

But then when she did look up, she saw him beaming at her, a content smile, warm and pleasant plastered on his face. Instinctively, her heart leapt with joy and black eyes met pink. And then, the uncertainty on her face was washed away by one simple motion of her lips…

A smile.

Tsuzuku

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow that was the most random thing I've ever read and I wrote it I only actually put a fight scene in because a friend of mine read it (a guy in the same school and class as me and if he reads this I think he knows who he is…White…) complained about there being no action in it. Ah yeah, very bad fight scene but it was still a fight scene so there! (Sticks tongue out at my friend) Now Ren's also gone all…yeah…and Jukio has changing eye colours. There is also still that thing a few chapters ago that had Tamao scared as well. The thing about Jukio will be explained probably next chapter.

We have some Ren/Pirika Manta/Jukio slight Ryoi/Anna (gasp! No worries, in her eyes he's just a friend) and some Yoh/Anna. Maybe some Lyserg/Jeanne Faust/Eliza because they haven't been involved much recently, especially poor Faust.

Anyways, bye and thanks if you reviewed!


	10. Chapter 10 Going For Gold Part One

**Shaman King**

**Kouzoku Waga Herutsu **

'_**Following My Heart'**_

**Romance/Humour**

**Rated T**

**Pairings: Yoh+Anna, Ren+Pirika, Lyserg+Jeanne, HoroHoro+Tamao, Ryu+Jun, Faust+Eliza, Manta+Jukio**

**Summary: Manta has tickets to a five star hotel in Hokkaido and has invited everyone. It was intended to be a nice relaxing trip where you could just chill out…but you and me know that's impossible when the boys are hormonal teenagers and the girls are just not having any of it. Yoh's shy, Anna's stiff. Ren's prideful, Pirika's stubborn. HoroHoro's clueless, Tamao is confused. Ryu is flirtatious and Jun is thinking. What on earth is going to ensue when the ones not caught up in love decided to do some stuff…coughcoughpushpeopletogethercoughcough. Why you shouldn't get tickets to Hokkaido and be stuck with quarrelling teenagers who _really_ need to sort out their fusses.**

**Cast**

**Yoh 15**

**Anna 15**

**Tamao 14**

**HoroHoro 15**

**Manta 15**

**Ren 14**

**Pirika 14**

**Jun 19**

**Ryu 20**

**Hao 15**

**Faust 36**

**Eliza 35**

**Chocolove 15**

**Lyserg 14**

**Jeanne 14**

**Marco 35**

**All the spirits**

**Opacho 7**

**Ryoi 15**

**Jukio 14-15**

**Chapter Ten: Going For Gold; Part One**

Manta shot Jukio a puzzled look as a smirk crept up upon her face. And then…he unwillingly gulped, causing the girl to shoot an annoyed glare back at him. She was wearing a rather secretive and mischievous smirk and whether or not it was a good thing…was not what Manta knew. He figured it meant she had plan and was happy to develop and put it into action, yet on the other hand, he and Pirika weren't exactly like a black board and chalk. Was she truly willing to aid Pirika in her time of need? Normally you could tell by her eyes and on glance at the moment, they were…purple. That was new. Girls with changing eye colours were definitely confusing…

"Uh…Jukio?" Manta began hesitantly, feeling sweat trickling down his face as the girl paused and looked over her shoulder to face him. She was sitting on her knees, leading forward and scribbling ideas onto a sheet of white paper. The writing was rushed and it didn't help they were sitting on the carpet, discussing and writing, as the girls had declared the main room of their large area was off limits to the boys…and now world war three, room territory style, was occurring. She smiled at the boy.

"Hai Manta-kun?"

"Wh…why do your…change…change…"

Jukio inwardly sigh. Manta always had the tendency to stammer around her and she was annoyed because of it. Not because he did it mind you, but because she was not aware of his reasons for stammering around her. Maybe she could ask Anna about later…men with stammering habits when they have no such conditions to enhance it were definitely confusing…

"Nani? You really need to stop with the stam…"

"Whydoyoureyeschangecolour?" He blurted out hurriedly.

Jukio blinked and her eyes changed green, before they turned dark grey.

"THAT'S what you wanted to ask?"

Manta nodded dumbly, feeling pressured. He looked down, but thought his ears were deceiving him when he heard a pleasant laughter ringing through the room. He looked back up to meet the amethyst eyes of Jukio. She was laughing? He figured after he had said it, it would have been regarded as a rather personal question. "Geez Manta, I was getting quite concerned you didn't ask earlier. I was concerned you were either afraid to look in my eyes or as dumb as a rock."

He continued to stare at her in a dubious manner, which increased the pitch and rate of her laughter. When it died down she had to wipe a tear away from her eyes. "Geez Louise. Were you thinking it would upset me? I've been like this all my life and I'm totally open and cool with it! I was actually wondering why no one had decided point it out to me or other people. I presume if they have noticed their reasons are similar to yours. Think about asking but have trouble doing it when the time comes. In fact I'm elated to have such uniqueness!"

A smile crossed Manta's face, mixed of relief and curiosity.

"Well why?"

"Not caught on? And you're a smart guy? My eye colour changes upon what emotion I'm feeling at the same time." She replied casually, flicking a part of her red hair.

Manta, dumbstruck, gawked at her, jaw practically touching the floor.

"WOW! When did this happen?"

Jukio shrugged.

"I was born with it. Long story short…baffled doctors, lots and lots of tests, even more baffled doctors, more tests, unbelieving doctors, no more failed tests, dismissed from hospital, carried home by elated dad and tired mum, bypassing hottie, around 15 or so, first eye wink in his direction…"

"Ok, ok, I GET it." Manta huffed, moving his arms dismissively. Jukio rolled her eyes, but then her face lit up when she turned to grab the piece of paper, and whirled back around to shove into Manta's hand. He blinked in a confused manner at it, causing a grumbling Jukio to whack his head. He stumbled back in shock slightly, blinked once more and then glowered at the girl, whose glare easily surpassed his own.

"Jukio! What was that for?"

"Study it over you baka!"

Mumbling an 'oh!' He quickly straightened the paper and Jukio watched as his eyes darted around, scanning it. After about a minute her eyebrow was arched as his, prior, was also arched. He finally lowered the paper with the plans of and gawked at Jukio. "What?" She grumbled angrily, earning a sweat drop from the short human.

"I seriously don't see Ren agree to star as Romeo in Romeo&Juliet." Jukio crossed her arms and gazed at the ground thoughtfully, before casting an irritated look to Manta.

"Fine, fine, fine…what about my other ideas then?"

The sweat drop on Manta's head was bigger this time.

"Ah…well, though I _didn't _take your hate for Pirika into the equation for the next theory, I uh…chucking her into shark infested waters in a cage and telling Ren he has ten minutes to save her is a bit much…"

Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I like a dramatic flair. It'll show how much he loves her and stuff and…where the heck did'ja get the idea I hated Pirika from?"

Manta blinked rather stupidly and he frowned slightly.

"Well, you two always argue, you always insult her…"

"It DOESN'T mean we hate each other."

"Uh? Eh? It doesn't..?"

"Yeah **genius**, we're just rivals. Besides, a good argument is always healthy!"

"What on earth are you rivals for?"

"Well! There is..! Uh…Lots of…GET ON WITH THE OTHER THEORIES BOY!"

"Eh heh…right, well…the final theory…you…really don't know Ren all that well, do you?"

"What'dya mean?"

"Uh well…I doubt with a ninety nine percent certainty he is the type to sing in a choir in a song proclaiming his…as quoted here 'absolutely unfathomable ultra holy supernatural gob smacking heart wrenching and undying love for her.' In one of those sort of holy reverend kind of voices."

Jukio pouted.

"It was a good idea at the time."

"Well, I have a suggestion."

A surprised and speculating look crossed Jukio's face as she gazed at the boy.

"Why didn't you 'suggest' it earlier then?" She queried.

"Uh well…whenever I tried to, you said 'Hush, can't you see I'm working?' And more so… 'No, no Manta. Don't speak! You are distracting me from my hardwork!' And also… 'Gah! Are you born to distract me! Have some respect Manta! **I **am the one working her rear end off to help YOUR friend. I don't see you helping in anyway, 'cause you and your lazy self won't come up with ideas!' And…"

"OK! I get it!" Jukio stated in an exasperated tone, putting her hands up in defeat. She smiled meekly at Manta, who grinned back. "I am aware I do that sometimes. I have been told, but I seem to subconsciously do it. It seems I can't stop myself. I'm really sorry."

"Nah, its ok, anyways…"

"Anyways?" She remarked hopefully.

"Your foolish and stupid plans that you managed to toil over for hours humoured my day!"

Her eyes turned red.

Wuh oh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faust observed quietly as Jeanne, face buried in Lyserg's chest, began to fiddle around with his green locks, while Lyserg chatted to Ren, stroking Jeanne's back gently, while Ren himself looked like he was paling at the romantic sight. From their conversation, he caught the some words from Lyserg. This was what he listened to the most intently. The words he heard were;

"How. You. Pirika?" L

"Nani! How. Dare. Ask. That. None. Of. Business. We. Fine!" R

"Why. Look. Sad. Face. When. Look. Pirika?" L

"…" R

He shook his head and sighed as solemnly from the corner of his eye, he caught Ren staring at Pirika, who was staring at the table she sat at in a sad way. Lyserg meanwhile, was a bit slow to catch up on this, as he was too busy spending time with Jeanne, but then said girl nudged him and blinking, he stared at her. She pointed at Ren, her head unmoving and his eyes followed her arm. He then understood as he watched Ren stand up and walk off without saying 'goodbye' his eyes on Pirika all the time.

He sighed and laid back; sinking into the large couch he sat on, while Jeanne sat up and sat up next him, leaning against him, while his arm embraced her around her waist rather loosely. They exchanged glance and then cast their eyes upon Ren, who had settled himself down on his own very far away from Pirika, but not far away enough not to watch her silently. It was Lyserg's turn to play with Jeanne's locks as he studied her thoughtfully.

"What'dya think the situation is?"

Jeanne looked at him through half lidded eyes. He saw she was tired, but found the way he was looking at her like that was not to due with exhaustion.

"I know what's wrong. Pirika-chan told me."

Lyserg's eyes widened in surprise at the claim, but he recovered from the small shock swiftly, giving his girlfriend and intrigued look.

"Gonna share it with your cuddle buddy?"

"Oh go to hell!" Came Ren's voice from the distant, clearly ticked. Jeanne giggled at Ren's reaction. He either really did hate romance, or was cheesed he was not calling Pirika that. Or maybe both…or maybe because the name rather…sucked in terms of approval…Nah. Probably.

"Yeah, I will," she leant closer to Lyserg, mouth hovering over his ear, "Pirika drew a picture to show her and Ren hugging. She showed it to him, he got depressed. Jukio pointed it out to her that her drawing showed Ren was coming towards her in an attempt to hug her and she was pushing him away. She didn't draw her arms right." Her voice was in a low whisper, but Ren had a hunch because Lyserg kept glancing at him with a variety of expressions, it was to do with him.

He sighed audibly, scratching his head. Jeanne shot Pirika a quick look, before she faced Lyserg, concern drawn to her features from the whole situation. "Do you think if she tells Ren what the picture actually meant, he'll believe she actually drew her arms wrong?" She pulled away.

Lyserg shook his head in a saddened manner.

"I doubt it. Even if it's true, he'll probably be too hurt to accept it and shun her. Realise his mistake and watch Pirika start to lose her feelings for him and like someone else. Then go all jealous and break their friendship. Alternatively, Pirika is too shy anyways and Ren and his pride…GEEZ! Don't get me started on THAT!"

Jeanne looked to and fro Ren and Pirika. "I mean, they're quite dense. In fact everyone seems to be infected with that. They love somebody, sees who the others around them love, but never see that the person they love loves them. Same with you and me for that earlier period," Jeanne nodded, "But I mean, we may as well go and tell them how dense they are and bonk their heads together or something that might get them together!"

Jeanne's face lit up with what seemed like a realisation and she pulled herself away from Lyserg, whose eyes followed her with bewilderment. She beamed at him, but then turned to Ren with a look of determination on her face. Lyserg gawked as she strode over to him and Ren glared at her as she came over.

"What?" He asked gruffly, his voice edged with sulkiness. She paused by him and stooped down to his level, bringing her mouth near his ear. She appeared to whisper something to him and Lyserg watched in amusement, while Pirika watched in confusion and cautiousness as Ren's eyes slowly widened. He immediately shot Pirika the most doubting look that had ever graced his face and stood up, turned away, shocked face still in place and then ran off. Pirika stared on after him, before giving Jeanne an accusing and questioning look. Jeanne simply winked at her, which confused her even more. Jeanne made her way back to Lyserg had sat back down next to him, letting out a blissful sigh as she sank into the warmth of the couch, taking both Lyserg's arms and wrapping them around her. He rested his chin on top of her head, eyebrows arched in an entertained style. Jeanne's eyes were closed and she looked content and peaceful.

"What did you say?"

Jeanne lazily opened one eye and winked at him.

"It's a secret."

Meanwhile, Faust noticed Eliza staring at him, obviously somewhat confused at the situation and concerned. Faust laughed merrily, before giving Jeanne a knowing grin, before he focused on his wife.

"Don't worry about Ren. He's just gone to think."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna stretched her aching limbs and rubbed her eye sleepily as Yoh and Hao continued with their staring match. Anna was getting quite ticked off at the silence and childish tension that had settled in. Seriously. Two fifteen year old identical twin brothers were playing a game where the first to blink would lose. She hadn't minded too long before, but they had been doing it for past an hour and now to her…it was all becoming a tad too tedious. She reached her feet, waved goodbye to the two who did not respond and then made her way out of the room.

Within a matter of moments she found herself outside, gazing at the moonlit sky with the spotted stars shimmering. She was hugging her knees as a means to provide warmth in the first place, but was now unknowingly rocking herself. She remembered something else which reminded her of Daissuke. A familiar scene in which they had talked the previous night before Daissuke had fallen.

(A/N: Yeah, I didn't warn you. But that was because I only thought of it while writing this bit . Another sad thing  well actually…it's quite happy!)

_Flashback_

_The girl sat there, looking over the lake, hugging herself. She wanted to let loose tears, now that she was alone and no one was hear to see her cry and put her guard down. The voices that bothered her daily had vanished for now and the Oni appeared to be resting, leaving her in her own peace, which happened very infrequently. When a sharp pain seared through her head, she mumbled and placed her hand onto her head._

"_Geez. I'm finally left alone and I get a bad headache." She scoffed, rubbing her head tentatively. She finally stopped and lowered her head, arm falling to her side. The same arm was soon raised once more, but this time it went to her leg, clutching the fabric of her skirt. She felt her eyes watering and biting her lower lip, the sound of the pent up and finally released, frantic sobs of a poor and fragile girl sounding through the night. _

"_It's a good thing to cry when you're sad. You should do it more, its better then holding in." A voice murmured softly. Her head jerked upwards and she frantically, before her gaze came to rest upon a slightly taller boy who resembled her in practically every physical feature, golden hair intertwining with the glow of the moonlit sky, making it shine._

_Her brows up and her eyes widened, her tears promptly halting. _

"_D…Dai…su…ke?" The girl stated in amazement, in disbelief in the presence of her older identical twin. The boy smiled weakly at her and tears glimmered in her eyes again._

"_Heya Anna-chan, thought you looked like you needed some company. But I decided to let you let loose your emotions first." _

_She gaped at her brother in sheer shock._

"_You heard me crying? Y…you jerk! You spied on me!" She swiftly lowered her head again, tightening the hold on her legs and bringing them higher up. Daissuke sighed and walked towards her, pausing next to her and staring at the sky._

"_Nice night, isn't it Anna-chan." He remarked thoughtfully. He looked at her when she didn't respond nor make any motion and sat down next to her, sitting with his knees up and elbows resting on them, fingers intertwined, gaze firmly fixed on the sky. He whistled tunelessly before Anna finally raised her head and whacked his shoulder. Rubbing his shoulder, one eye closed, he looked at her, smiling. "What was that for?" He asked in a playful tone. He was not afraid to laugh when his twin gave him the most threatening glare she could muster, though she knew the results were fruitless as he was unaffected by anything she threw at him._

"_Baka. I have a headache and your horrid whistling isn't helping it."_

_He replied by laughing with no restrictions this time around. "What now baka? You're laughing is going to increase my headache!" She snapped harshly, prodding at him with her physical strength. _

"_Your bluntness. It's kinda funny because its so half hearted." He claimed, patting her on the head. She ducked and shifted away from him, cheesed off at his statement and actions. He grinned merrily._

"_What on earth do you mean half-hearted? And NEVER touch me like that again, or someone in some random house will call a plumber and complain of no water while they find your head in the pipes." She commanded. He grinned and chuckled, getting closer to her and ruffling her hair this time, while she proceeded to do what she did earlier, gritting her teeth this time. "I am warning you Daissuke. If you do that again, you are going to regret it. Now answer my question!" _

_Daissuke shook his head._

"_Nope. I'll only answer if you complete my challenge." He grinned again._

_Anna stared at him in puzzlement, before her previous look slid back into place._

"_What on..? You really think that I will...of all the absurdity…" When seeing the grin on his face did not falter and his idea was not going to be swayed, she sighed and reluctantly, found herself saying words she would never expect in her short life to say._

"_Yes. I will."_

"_Good." He said gently. He positively beamed at her. "You have to let me ruffle your hair for a full minute."_

"_What the..! I object to this foolish..!"_

_She closed her mouth and sat there, as Daissuke began to ruffle her hair affectionately. After a full minute, perhaps slightly after the minute mark, he stopped and beamed at her again. _

"_See? It couldn't have been THAT bad, right?"_

_Crossing her arms and closing her eyes, the 'madam' look took hold of her expression and he grinned at this. Her brother must have easily been humoured, or was her boss look amusing._

'_**Note to self,' **she thought, **'strengthen glare and boss look.' **_

"_Bah." She uttered. He rolled his eyes playfully._

"_Hey, Anna-chan, wanna star gaze?"_

_She studied him curiously, before she nodded. There they sat in silence and time steadily went by._

_She yawned and Daissuke scratched his forehead. "You let out all your tears now?" He asked her in a soft and tender tone. Too tired to object to his affection, she found herself nodding her head. Daissuke smiled at her with a brotherly love and stood up, dusting himself down. He outstretched his arm, gesturing for her to take his hand. She gawked at it for a moment, this motion clearly being new to her, before it registered in her mind and took his hand, the look on her face a grateful one. He pulled his twin up with little effort due to her lightness, but didn't release her hand. "Matamune is gone all frantic and worried 'cause he can't locate you. Though Kino won't show it, she is also concerned. The two, like me of course, care about you a lot. I suppose you should go back now. And I bet'cha you won't get disturbed by that darn oni or the voices tonight." Instead of replying, she tightened the grip on his hand. He noticed this and inwardly smiled. "Wanna let me walk you home Anna-chan?" He offered. _

_Anna gave him a side long glance, before her lips curved upwards in a small and delicate smile, which signalled her answer as 'yes.' Grinning like he had just received a treat, Daissuke began to walk back to the compound to her, chatting animatedly. And, true to his word, she was not bothered by anything that night as she slept._

_End Flashback_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hao was now annoying Faust, HoroHoro was brushing Tamao's hair and she was giggling shyly, Yoh, realising that Anna had departed, was searching like a madman, Ren was still out thinking, Jeanne and Lyserg were trying to cheer Pirika up, Ryu was playing a video game with Eliza (Ah the absurdity) and she was thrashing him while Jun watched intently. They were playing Tekken 5. Hao had won the staring competition, only by saying Anna had been kidnapped, which had sent Yoh into his spiral of madness and why he did not stop and bother to think why no one was helping him. Jukio and Manta were still discussing in secret and Ryoi must have slipped out earlier, which led Yoh to his speculation Ryoi had kidnapped Anna and claimed he would get her back like some major hero.

"SO! Faust, Faust, Faust. When was the last time you and Eliza…you know… (Wink)"

"Gah, you hentai. You're only fifteen get those dirty thoughts out of your head."

"You're the doctor here. You're the one with the dirty thoughts in your head. Don't get so offended just because I asked when the last time Eliza helped you with an operation!"

"Ah…"

"So, have you **got it **from Eliza yet?"

"SEE! You are a hentai!"

"Why do you keep accusing me of hentaiism? Eliza wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, and she wrote she was gonna get you an anniversary present. I thought she'd given it to you already but I figured you didn't want anyone to know 'cause Ren would go into a deeper strop from the romance. So I used the codename '**got it**' you see. Nani? So you think I'm a hentai because I touched the paper you're wife wrote on. Humph! (Crosses arms)

"Oh no, see Hao, she hasn't given me a present, and I didn't not what you were referring to…"

"SO! Have you got any dinner? I heard Eliza makes a tasty dinner…"

"Hen…"

"She's gonna make us one of her famous recipes tonight isn't she! And it said she was an excellent cook in your diary!"

"Pardon me for my accusations Hao. It appears you are very innocent."

"Take no heed of it friend. I bid you adieu now, I must place your diary back in your room. (Walks away)"

"For someone who had the intention of eradicating humans, he sure is innocent…'I must place your diary back in your room.' Hmm, I wonder why he said tha…oh…that…devious uninnocent little evil! He read it!" Faust, seeing he was the centre of attention and he was not the usual to lose his cool calmed down and soon everyone's interest faded, but not before Faust glared with narrowed eyes at the door Hao had exited from. "Oh, but you play a game Asakura Hao, no more mister happy human dissecting doctor…mwa ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, HoroHoro and Tamao were observing the cackling mad doctor (literally cackling mad doctor) like many others in a sympathetic way.

"He must be high on stuff he's been injecting himself with." HoroHoro whispered to Tamao.

She nodded, eyes watering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna yawned loudly. It was around 1am now and she should have returned by now, but she was fine with her quiet musings for a little while longer. It wasn't a crime, so why couldn't she be permitted to do it? Its not like anyone in there was thick enough to think Anna Kyouyama, THE Anna Kyouyama would be able to be kidnapped.

"Yo, why are you out so late Anna-chan?"

Anna jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but soon recognised it and looked over her shoulder to find Ryoi there, smiling steadily at her, an unsure smile. When she noticed his anxiety, she gave him a small and sincere smile, surprising him a bit and patted on the ground next to her.

"Wanna sit?" She questioned in a unAnna like tone. He looked as though he saw pigs flying, have angel wings, a halo, play a harp and sing through 'oinks.' "I won't bite baka." She stated in a gruffer tone. Realising he'd lose his chance if he stood there gawking like a fool, he nodded swiftly and waltzed over to Anna, plonking himself down next to her.

They stared at the sky for a few minutes, a natural silence between them, before it was shattered by Ryoi's question.

"Anna-chan, have you ever…cried?"

She blinked before she looked at him in surprise. He suddenly regretted saying it at her reaction. Of course she had cried. She was human, but he had not been considering her feelings and had thought 'just make sure, 'cause it seems nothing could make her cry.' He felt a lump in his throat. "Listen Anna, I didn't mean to ask..!" He felt like someone had just turned the ability for him to speak off when a smile broke out on Anna's face, a small, tired, sad, pained and genuine smile.

"Yeah," she said in a croaky voice, "I have cried, lots, just no ones around to see. It's a rather personal thing for me not to cry in front of people, but you just directly asking that question sorta…"

"Gomen! I didn't mean to hurt…"

"Iie. You didn't, in fact…arigatou."

He might have to get accustomed to the usual hard itako pouring her personal feelings out at him, but he was happy and hell determined to help her in anyway he could. He had never looked deeply into her eyes, but he had seen they were usually clouded by something else, but now, with that haze clearly gone, he could see her black eyes were glazed with hurt and pain. It became apparent to him how fragile the slender girl was, and how much about care she had to learn and how much more…had to be showed in return to her.

He smiled at the girl, who smiled back in a quaint way at him. They sat in silence yet again, before Anna gave Ryoi a sideward glance, smiling still. He stared back, curiosity evident on his features. "Y'know, you remind me of someone who was really close to me." She spoke aloud.

He arched an eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

"Now who do I remind you of? I figured I was one of a kind."

She rolled her eyes playfully at his comment, before seeming to study him in a light hearted manner.

"The person who was the first to open my heart to others properly. Daissuke."

The silence overwhelmed them again. He could have asked who Daissuke was, how old he was, what he looked like and all that, but he did not need to know this facts. He was content with the answer he had received. He was very honoured to remind her of this Daissuke person, as he must have been an amazing and caring person. He wondered where this Daissuke was gone, but he noted Anna had an air of sensitivity towards him for some reason, so deciding to pry no further. Anna looked back at him. "Hey Ryoi-kun, wanna star gaze?"

He studied her curiously, before he nodded, a grin breeching the borders of his cheeks. And so in a similar fashion of the very last night Daissuke and Anna spent together, she and Ryoi watched the stars, as out of the corner of their eyes, Ryoi and Anna noticed a gleaming light. They turned to see a shining star rushing past and heading downward. Their eyes widened. "A shooting star!" Anna exclaimed in astonishment.

Ryoi beamed at Anna, knowing in her current mood she would be susceptible to do it."

"Hey Anna-chan, why don't you make a wish?"

"Only if you do it too."

"Uh huh."

Both closed their eyes while Anna clasped her hands together. They sat there, eyes closed until they felt the star was gone and reopened their eyes. Ryoi grinned in her direction. "What did'ja wish for?" Ryoi questioned lazily.

She winked at him.

"It's a secret."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna returned a few minutes later than Ryoi, to be greeted by a frantic Yoh. She blinked. He looked dishevelled, tired and energy lost, but upon seeing his fiancé, his usual vibrant happiness returned. She was a bit taken aback with unexpectedness when he suddenly crushed her in a bear hug.

"Anna! Anna! You're alive! You're alive! Not injured! Not injured! Not..!"

"Yoh?" Anna squeaked out in a small voice.

"Yeah anata?"

"You're crushing me. Now, you're lucky I've come back in a good mood, but if you don't release me right now…" He quickly removed his arms from around her and instead stroked one of her cheeks, causing people to glance and Anna to blush, with closed eyes and gritted teeth. "Yoh?" She hissed.

"Yeessssssssss Annnnnaaaaaaaatttttttaaaaaaa?" Yoh replied in a singsong voice.

"Number one: Stop stroking my cheek. Number two: Don't prolong your words, your singing in high pitch is deafening." His arm fell to his side, yet he still grinned, but apparently, he either know what the number two is, or he is very ignorant.

"Yeessssssssss Annnnnaaaaaaaatttttttaaaaaaa!"

"YOH!" He proceeded to run away from his fuming fiancé, who ran after him, arms stretched out, eyes blazing with fury. You know what actually, I think my first opinion was correct…

Tsuzuku

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ah, an OCC Anna in one part. Oh well, it was necessary, but I apologize if you didn't like it. And we still have Tamao's problem, which will definitely revealed soon. Ren and Pirika aren't going to the dance together, we don't know what Manta's plan is, what Jeanne has told Ren or if Hao ever did actually return Faust's diary and what did Ryoi and Anna wish for? Well, I know  but you don't yet. I've been thinking though, how many more chapters shall I do? Five, ten, fifteen, even twenty. I don't really mind, so you guys can choose for me. Some might want me to prolong it; some might want me to end it within the next five chapters, who knows? Oh and, Anna and Ryoi didn't wish to be with each other before you ask and I get flamed to hell : ) **

**Expect MAJOR HoroHoro+Tamao and Ryu+Jun next chapter. And I think I should start making the spirits appear some more. They all seemed to disappear after chapter two  Whoopsie. Some implied Manta+Jukio and Ren+Pirika also. **

**Oh yeah, and sorry for the long update. I just sorta had writers block as was like 'What do I do now? How do I set out the pairings in this chapter?' But I decided to go with the flow and make it up as I go along. I wasn't intending another Daissuke flashback, but I've grown so attached to him Maybe because he is my own creation, but then again so are the other guys he's with in Darkness In My Eyes…probably just 'cause Anna doesn't have a mean family member!**

**Ah, and I supposed I'd put up a guide to Jukio's emotion eye colour changing thingy.**

**Amethyst Humour**

**Red Anger**

**Amber Tenderness**

**Purple Intent**

**Silver Sympathetic**

**Green Confusion**

**Dark Grey Disbelief**

**And for now I think that's all I've mentioned in the fic so far. They will be more of course, but I haven't thought of them yet so (shrugs). I suppose there'll be some more Daissuke flashbacks, but surely you don't mind that (puppy dog eyes) Daissuke's a lucky one. He's the main male character (rivalling Yoh of course) In his own fic! He's ungrateful as well…but then again I suppose I might as well start on chapter two/actual chapter one on Darkness In Your Eyes. Ah well, I've ranted on long enough, this being my longest author's note yet, so I'll leave you with the usual.**

**Please R+R**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**And thank you to those who have reviewed (A few reviews pushed me to write this chapter earlier :D)**


End file.
